The new Bakugan Battle Brawlers
by Skye410
Summary: All Sarah wanted to be was the best Brawler. After her and her friend meet the other brawlers and two new enemies, what will happen when Jason can't resist her and will do anything to get her, even if it means nearly killing her?
1. A Fresh Start

"Mum, I'm leaving!"

"Already? Sarah, are you sure you have everything?" Sarah's mother asked, stopping the black-haired girl before she took a step out the front door.

"Yes, I'm sure," Sarah said. "Can I please go now, Bella will be waiting for me. We don't want to be late on our first day!"

Her mother smiled. "Yes you can go, but be home in time for dinner, it' your father's birthday remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sarah said, hopping from foot to foot. "See ya!"

Sarah's mother watched her run out of the front door with her bag and race down the street to her friend's house. Her dark, baggy jeans nearly covered her shoes they were so long, and her dark blue shirt with a hood fitted her perfectly.

Sarah stopped when she reached a house with a pretty garden. She walked up to the front door and jumped back just in time to avoid it being slammed in her face. Her friend Bella had a great big grin on her face, her long black hair swayed with the small breeze and she had medium blue baggy jeans and a black shirt with a hood.

"Ready to go?" Sarah asked.

Bella nodded. "C'mon, before my parents decide to drop us off and embarrass us with all their tears and crap."

Sarah's eyes widened and the two girls bolted out of the garden and ran up the street. When they were far enough away, they stopped running and started walking, they had plenty of time to get to school.

"I wonder if anybody at school Brawls...." Sarah sighed.

"I hope so!" Bella smiled. "Cause I want to battle them if they do!"

"Give it a few days at least, Bella!" Sarah laughed. "We want to get used to the school first."

"I suppose so," Bella sighed. They walked through streets and found themselves at the school. They looked up at how big it was. "I hope we don't get lost, that's gonna be fun asking people where we're supposed to go."

Sarah gulped. "Let's go to the front office."

Bella nodded and they both walked up to the school and into Administration. They walked to the front desk and waited until a lady with blond hair came to their aid. "Can I help you ladies?"

"Um, we're new here," Bella said. "I'm Bella and this is Sarah."

"Ah yes," the lady said. "I have your timetables right here." She handed them the list of their classes and a map.

"Thanks," Sarah said and they walked out, comparing their timetables, they were in all the same classes.

"That's a relief," Bella smiled. "So if we get lost, we get lost together."

"Let's hope we _don't_ get lost," Sarah said. "Let's get to math."

They walked around the school and saw their class up ahead just as the bell went. They cringed and ran down the hall.

Sarah was the first to the door and she saw a group of people crowded around a boy with red pants with a bit of black on them, a yellow shirt, a red jacket with black, brown hair and sunnies on his head. He was holding out a tiny red ball. "Draganoid, stand!"

It didn't do anything.

The boy got frustrated. "Come on Drago!"

"Dan, are you sure it's not a cheap toy?" one kid asked and sat down in his seat.

The other kids murmured their agreement and sat down. The boy looked at the red ball and sighed before walking to the back of the class and sitting down at his seat.

Sarah looked at the only two empty seats, one was next to the window and the other was next to the embarrassed boy.

"Well, I suppose we won't be sitting next to each other," Sarah said.

Bella shrugged. "We can still pass notes. But I call dibs on the window seat."

Sarah watched her friend walk to the window seat and she was about to go sit down next to the boy. "What are you doing out of your seat young miss?"

The whole class turned to look at Sarah, she wished Bella had stayed with her a bit longer. Sarah looked over her shoulder and saw a really grumpy looking teacher. "Um, I'm new a-at t-t-this school," she stumbled.

"Well, okay," the teacher calmed down a little bit. "I'll let you off this time, but next time it will be a detention. Take a seat."

Sarah nodded and hurried to the only empty seat. She sat down and banged her head on the desk and kept her head down, knowing that some people were still looking at her.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Sarah heard someone say to her, she sat up properly and looked at the boy beside her, the one with the sunnies. "Miss Purdy is always tough on everybody."

Sarah sighed. "I was hoping that wouldn't happen on my first day here..."

The boy smiled. "First days are always tough. What's your name by the way?"

"Sarah," she replied. "Yours?"

"Daniel, but everybody calls me Dan-"

"Daniel, you know not to talk in my class!" Miss Purdy growled. "I will see you after class."

Dan hung his head.

"So, do you Brawl?" Sarah whispered to him.

He looked up. "Yeah, how about you? Do you play Bakugan?"

"Sure do," Sarah reached into her pocket and pulled out a small white ball with golden stripes on it. "This is Tigorra."

The ball opened up to reveal the Bakugan. "Did I hear you say my name?" it asked.

Sarah nodded. "Tigorra, this is Dan, he's a Brawler."

Tigorra turned to the boy "I'm pleased to meet you, Dan."

"Do I hear more talking?"

Sarah and Dan looked up to see the teacher glaring at them. "Young miss, what is your name?"

"S-Sarah," she replied.

The teacher grinned and Sarah was nervous, Dan looked terrified. "Well, Sarah, I will see you also after class."

Sarah grumbled something and Tigorra went back into her little ball and jumped into Sarah's pocket.

"Do I hear a protest?" the teacher asked and Dan, not to mention everybody else, turned to look at her, waiting anxiously for Sarah to answer.

Sarah was simply looking down at her desk.

"Sarah, don't say anything stupid, you don't know how much trouble you'll get into," Dan whispered to her.

"Well, Sarah, did I hear you protest against my punishment?" Miss Purdy looked at her.

"Yes, of course you did," Sarah looked up. "Unless you have a hearing problem that's making you hear things."

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again! I will see you after school. You will be cleaning this classroom from top to bottom!"

"Sure thing," Sarah leaned back on her chair. "I'll be there."

The teacher growled and turned back to writing on the board.

"You're crazy!" one kid whispered to Sarah. "No one talks like that to Miss Purdy!"

"She's not that scary," Sarah whispered back. "What could she do, expel me? Beat me at Bakugan? Never!"

The kid shook his head and turned back to the board.

Sarah stopped leaning on her chair when a piece of paper landed on her desk. She looked at Bella before opening the scrunched up paper.

_You are such an idiot! It's our first day and you have to annoy the teachers already! You know that your mother won't be happy, and neither will your dad. Do you want to be grounded for the rest of your life!?!?!_

_XXX Bella_

Sarah scrunched the paper up again and put it under her desk. She pulled out another piece of paper and wrote on it...

_Well with any luck I won't be grounded. It's not like they have to know. But I was only testing to see how scary this teacher is. Dan thinks she's scary as hell._

_XXX Sarah_

She looked at the teacher, she had her back turned to the class. Sarah scrunched up the piece of paper and threw it over to Bella.

"What are you doing now!?" Dan whispered to her. "You're gonna get detention for life if you get caught!"

"Relax," Sarah replied. "I've known even grumpier teachers and they let us pass notes all the time."

"But this teacher isn't just grumpy! She's really strict!"

Sarah shrugged and caught the next piece of paper that came flying her way. She opened it.

_Is Dan the guy you're sitting next to? Does he Brawl? And why are you talking to him? Do you like him or something?_

_XXX Bella_

Sarah put the paper away and pulled out a new piece. She wrote on it.

_Slow down with the questions will ya! Yes, Dan is the guy I'm sitting next to. Yes, he Brawls. I'm talking to him because he talked to me first and he seems like a decent guy. And no._

_XXX Sarah_

Sarah threw the piece of paper back to Bella and watched her read it before writing a new note.

Sarah prepared to catch it when Bella threw it, but the look Sarah saw on her friend told her the whole story. The teacher caught the note before Sarah could and she tensed up.

"Oh no," Dan mumbled. "I knew it."

Sarah glanced at him before looking back at the teacher.

"Passing notes in class," Miss Purdy growled. "Clearly not a very good first day, is it girls?"

Bella and Sarah exchanged a glance.

"Very well, let's see what this says," Sarah's and Bella's eyes widened as the teacher unscrunched the paper. "Sorry, I like asking random questions, he's kind of cute if you ask me. And are you kidding me, decent? He's way more than decent. And why not? Love Bella."

Sarah looked at Bella. Bella looked back. Dan looked at the teacher.

"Sarah, you have a talent for trouble. Bella I will see you after class. And Sarah, what do you have to say for yourself? Would you like to explain what she meant?"

Sarah tried to catch her breath, leaning over her desk.

"Sarah?!" Dan exclaimed, thinking she was going to faint or something.

Sarah burst out laughing and sat up straight again, holding her stomach, trying so hard not to laugh. She leaned back but her chair slipped and she fell backwards. She kept on laughing and Bella had her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh as well. She succeeded.

"Sarah! Control yourself!" Miss Purdy growled.

"I..... can't....." Sarah managed to say and she kept on laughing.

"SARAH!!!!!!!!!"

Sarah stopped laughing and looked up, blinking. "Yes?"

The teacher was fuming, Sarah grinned inwardly.

"GET UP AND SIT PROPERLY IN YOUR SEAT AND PAY ATTENTION TO THE CLSS UNLESS YOU WANT DETENTION FOR THE REST OF YOUR SCHOOL YEARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sarah sat up. "Whoa, chill out miss. What got you so angry all of a sudden, all I did was laugh. It wasn't my fault."

"JUST SIT DOWN AND STAY QUIET!!!!!"

"Alright, alright," Sarah stood up, picked her chair up and she sat down. "You need to get out more often, laughing is a good thing. But I don't expect you to know what that means by the way you talk to the class."

The teacher was about to yell at her again but she turned around and walked to the front of the class and continued the lesson.

"You're nuts!" Dan growled quietly.

"No," Sarah said. "She just needs to chill out and learn important things like... oh I don't know.... life, instead of filling her head full of maths problems and doing inhuman stuff."

Dan nearly hit his head on his desk, he couldn't believe it. Sarah looked at Bella and wrote another note. She threw it.

_You think he's cute? And yeah I guess you could say he's a little more than decent. And because we just started here, I don't wanna get caught up in relationships just yet ya know. And this'll be the last note I pass, I think we've wound this teacher up enough._

_XXX Sarah_

Bella read the note and nodded to Sarah. They concentrated on the lesson and answered a few questions.

Class came to an end, Dan, Sarah and Bella remained in their seats whilst the rest of the class left.

"Now," Miss Purdy growled.

The three of them looked up.

"I will not allow such behavior in my class again, today you are off the hook, but tomorrow won't be so easy if you play up again," Miss Purdy looked at Dan. "But, Sarah, I will still be seeing you after school."

"Yeah, sure thing," Sarah said and they all got up and left.

"Are you really going to go back after-"

"No!" Sarah laughed. "Honestly, Bella, you should know me by now."

Dan sighed. "You love getting into trouble."

"Yep," Sarah smiled and looked at him. "You seem to get in trouble a lot too."

"Yeah, but that's accidental," Dan replied and the three of them walked down the corridors together.

Bella looked ahead of her and spotted someone, he had long black hair in a ponytail, black pants, purple shirt and he had a straight face. As he passed the three friends, Bella watched him.

He glanced at her, his amber eyes burning into her in a sort of friendly, but unfriendly way.

"Hey, Shun," Dan said noticing him. The guy stopped and they faced each other.

"Hey, Dan," he said. "Who are these people?"

"Oh, this is Sarah," he nodded to Sarah and then looked at Bella. "And this is Bella."

Shun looked at Sarah, she nodded at him "Nice to meet you," she said.

He nodded back. "Likewise," he looked at Bella, she just blinked at him.

Sarah looked passed Dan and looked at Bella, the girl was just standing there, staring at Shun, her eyes shining.

"Um....." Shun mumbled.

"Uh... Bella?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah?" Bella replied, not looking away from Shun.

"You're kind of, you know, staring....." Sarah told her.

Bella shook her head and her face went bright red. "Whoops," she whispered to herself, now looking at the ground. "Sorry... umm... Shun?"

"No.. problem.." Shun replied. "Hey, I gotta go. See ya's later."

"See you in P.E," Dan said and Shun nodded before walking off.

"We have P.E now," Sarah said.

"Me to," Dan replied.

"That means Shun is in our class" Bella mumbled and followed Dan and Sarah through the school to the hall. Sarah kept glancing at her friend, she was still embarrassed to have been staring at Shun.

They reached the hall and they walked in, lots of other kids were there already.

"Danny!"

Sarah stepped out of the way to avoid getting knocked over by a girl with silver hair and wearing a pink shirt and pink mini shorts. The girl hugged Dan. "I've missed you so much my Danny!"

Sarah blinked. _Her, Danny_? She thought.

"Julie, let go!" Dan growled and tried to push her off. "I'm not your boyfriend!"

The girl kept on hugging him. "Danny, I heard you won another battle yesterday, you deserve a great big smooch from Julie." She went to kiss him.

"Ah! Gross!" Dan pushed her off. "Julie, cut that out!"

"But, Danny!" Julie complained.

Dan sighed. "Julie, this is Sarah and Bella. Sarah is a Bakugan Brawler."

"I am too!" Bella growled.

"Really?!" Julie exclaimed. "That's terrific!"

More people came over, a small blond haired boy with glasses, his name was Morucho as Dan said. The brown-haired girl's name was Alice and the blue-haired girl's name was Runo. Alice didn't Brawl, the others did. Shun came to class, Bella had to try not to look at him. He was also a Brawler.

"So, how well are you at Bakugan?" Runo asked.

"We're pretty good," Sarah answered, Bella couldn't speak because Shun was around.

"Ha! I'll believe that when I see it!" said a boy and Sarah looked at two new boys that walked over. "Let's battle and see if you can beat the pro's."

Sarah smiled. "Pro's? Yeah right. We'll see about that. Bella, let's go!"

"I thought you said no Brawling until we got used to the school?" Bella said, suddenly not embarrassed anymore by Shun's presence.

"Yeah, well things change" Sarah smiled.

"Okay, let's do this!"

The boys and the two friends pulled out a card each. The others did to. "Field Open!" they all yelled and they were suddenly in a different place. There was nothing around them but a white floor and a dark sky. They were about to Brawl.

Sarah looked over her shoulder, Dan, Runo, Julie, Shun, Alice and Morucho were there to watch the battle.

"Gate card, set!" the four Brawlers yelled and they threw a card in front of them. Sarah's card landed in front of one of the guys, his card landed in front of her, the same for Bella.

"Oh and by the way," the guy in front of Sarah said, winking at her. "My name's Jason."

Sarah rolled her eyes, he had brown scruffy hair like Dan, but he was no where near what Sarah would go for.

"And I'm Koga," the other guy said, mainly to Bella.

"Let's make a deal," Jason said. "If we beat you girls, you have to go out with us."

Sarah almost gagged. "Are you kidding me!?" she heard a growl from behind her. "You can't just claim them if they lose to you!"

"Chill out, Dan," Sarah sighed. "We won't lose."

"Well, what do ya say?" Koga smiled.

"Deal," Bella smiled, looking at Sarah.

"Okay, I'll go first!" Jason said and grabbed a tiny ball from his pocket. "Bakugan, Brawl!" It landed on the, now huge, card in front of Sarah. It was black. "Darkus Stinglash, stand!"

The ball opened up and it suddenly became a huge, real life looking creature, it looked like a black scorpion.

Sarah looked at her Bakugan pod. "Battle begin. Darkus Stinglash," it said. "Power level at 330g's."

"Ha!" Sarah smiled and pulled out a Bakugan ball. "Bakugan Brawl!" The little red ball landed on Jason's card. "Griffin, stand!"

It opened up and it turned into a huge lion with wings and a long tail.

"Griffin at 360g's," the Bakugan pod said.

"My turn," Koga said and threw a ball. "Bakugan Brawl!"

It landed on the card in front of Bella. "Sub Terra Mantris, stand!"

It opened up and Sarah blinked at a huge bug looking Bakugan.

"Sub Terra Mantris at 270g's," the small pod said again.

"Alright," Bella smiled. She pulled out a ball. "Bakugan Brawl." It landed on the card in front of Koga. "Pyrus Serpanoid, stand!"

It opened up and turned into a huge serpent like creature.

"Pyrus Serpanoid at 320g's," the pod said.

Sarah looked at Jason. "You are going down."

"Yeah right, when this is over, you're gonna be my girlfriend," he laughed. "You made the deal after all. Now, Bakugan Brawl!"

A little black ball landed in front of Sarah's Griffin. "Darkus Ravenoid, stand!"

A giant bird looking thing appeared in front of Sarah's Griffin.

"Darkus Ravenoid at 380g's," the pod said.

"Darkus Ravenoid," Jason said. "Get em!"

The bird went for Griffin.

"Sarah, watch out!" Runo yelled.

Sarah smiled and pulled out a card. "Ability card, activate! Firewall!"

"What!?" Jason exclaimed as a ring of fire went around Griffin and deflected Ravenoid's attack. When the fire disappeared, the pod spoke.

"Griffin power increase to 460g's."

"No way!" Jason yelled as fireballs came out of Griffin's mouth and struck Ravenoid. The black bird turned into the small ball and went back to Jason. Griffin did the same and Sarah caught it.

"What were you saying about battling the pro's?" Sarah smiled cheekily at Jason. "I think you got it the other way around."

Jason growled.

"Okay, my turn," Koga said. "Bakugan, Brawl! Darkus Falconeer, stand!"

A bird thing appeared and it looked pretty scary.

"Darkus Falconeer at 380g's," the pods said.

"Damn it!" Bella growled.

"Falconeer, go!" Koga yelled.

Bella suddenly smiled. "Gate card, open! Energy Merge!"

The card shined and the pods spoke again.

"Falconeer's power level dropped to 320g's. Serpanoid's power increase to 380g's."

"Oh crap!" Koga growled as Serpanoid wrapped around Falconeer and destroyed it.

Falconeer went back to Koga, Serpanoid went back to Bella. "That was awesome, Bella," Sarah smiled. Bella smiled back.

"My turn now," Sarah said. "Time to take down Mr. Stinglash. Bakugan, Brawl! Pyrus Falconeer, stand!"

A red version of Darkus Falconeer appeared.

"Pyrus Falconeer at 380g's," the pods said.

"Gate card, open!" Jason said. "Energy theft!"

"What!?" Sarah exclaimed.

"Pyrus Falconeer power decrease to 310g's. Stinglash power increase to 400g's," the pods said.

"Aw man!" Sarah growled. _I gotta think of something fast or my Falconeer is toast_! She thought.

"Stinglash attack!"

_I know_! "Ability card activate! Spitting Fire!"

"Stinglash power decrease to 350g's. Falconeer power increase to 340g's."

"Haha!" Jason laughed. "Stinglash, go!"

The tail swung and hit Falconeer. The red Bakugan turned back into a ball and went back to Sarah. She picked it up. "Damn!"

Stinglash went back to Jason. "One more round," he smiled.

_I'll show him one more round_! She growled.

"My turn," Bella said. "I think I'll go with Serpanoid again. Bakugan Brawl! Serpanoid, stand!"

Bella's giant serpent Bakugan came back onto the field.

"Battle commence," the pods said. "Serpanoid at 320g's. Sub Terra Mantris at 270g's."

"Piece of cake!" Bella smiled. "Serpanoid, go!"

"Gate card, open!" Koga said.

The ground changed and they were suddenly in a place for Sub Terra Bakugan.

"Mantris power increase to 290g's. Serpanoid power decrease to 280g's," the pods said.

"Mantris, attack!" Koga ordered and in seconds, Bella's Serpanoid was back to being a ball and she picked it up. Mantris went back to Koga.

"Aw man! But your Bakugan was weak!" Bella growled. "But if you think I'm giving up, then think again! You're done for next round! I swear!"

"Oh, I'm really scared now," Koga smiled. "I'll beat you next round. You probably have a weak Bakugan playing next."

Bella growled and was about to run forward but somebody grabbed her. "A Bakugan Brawl means you fight with your Bakugan, not with your fists! Take it easy and don't let him get to you!"

Bella relaxed and looked over her shoulder to see Shun standing behind her. Her face went red. "Thanks. And, sorry."

"Just take it easy and relax. If you open your mind you can win this," Shun told her.

Bella nodded and faced Koga again.

"Gate card, set!" Sarah said and threw down a card, it grew bigger, big enough for her Bakugan. "You're going down, Jason. Bakugan, Brawl!" she threw a small, white ball with golden stripes. It landed on the card. "Haos Tigorra, stand!"

Tigorra turned into a huge tiger with gold bits of armor and black stripes. "Bring it on, big boy," Tigorra said to Jason.

"A talking Bakugan!?" Jason exclaimed. "Oh well. Bakugan, Brawl! Darkus Fear Ripper, stand!"

"Darkus Fear Ripper at 360g's," the pods said. "Tigorra at 380g's."

"Ability card, activate!" Jason said. "Darkus sword!"

"Fear Ripper power increase to 410g's," the pods said again.

"This isn't looking good," Dan murmured. "One more lose and Sarah is gonna smash that guy's head through a brick wall!"

"Fear Ripper, get that tiger!" Jason smiled.

The human looking Bakugan went for Tigorra.

"I don't think so," Sarah said, smiling. "Gate card, open! Sunrise!"

The sky turned light and the ground became golden. "What's happening!?" Jason exclaimed.

"Sunrise is the best card I have for my Tigorra," Sarah poked her tongue out. "Say good-bye Fear Ripper."

"But..." Jason looked at his Bakugan pod. "It can't be!"

"Darkus Fear Ripper power decrease to 350g's. Tigorra power increase to 430g's," the pods said.

"And might I add Tigorra's ability card?" Sarah said. "Slicing Claw!"

Tigorra's golden claws extended and became even more shiny and scary looking. "Tigorra, get em!"

"It would be my pleasure," Tigorra purred and she ran at the Darkus Bakugan. She slashed her claws and Fear Ripper turned back into a ball, returning to Jason.

Tigorra became a ball again and flew back to Sarah. She caught it. "Great work, Tigorra. That was amazing!"

"Thank you," Tigorra replied, opening up and sitting on Sarah's shoulder. "Now let's see how Bella does."

Koga smiled. "Gate card, set!"

He threw a card down and it grew. "Bakugan, Brawl! Sub Terra Saurus, stand!"

A human-looking beast appeared.

"Sub Terra Saurus at 280g's," Bella's Bakugan pod said.

"This'll be easier than I thought," Bella grinned. "Bakugan, Brawl! Wolfress, stand!"

A small red ball landed in front of Saurus and opened up, it turned into a scary, red wolf with silver claws.

"Let's do this," Wolfress said.

"Wolfress power level at 380g's," the pods said.

"She can win this one," Morucho said.

"Remember," Shun said to Bella. "Relax and take it easy."

Bella nodded. "Got it!"

"Gate card, open!" Koga said. "Energy merge!"

Bella looked at her Bakugan pod. "Wolfress power level decrease to 340g's. Saurus power increase to 400g's."

"Damn!" Bella growled.

"What's the matter?" Koga smiled. "Afraid that you'll lose and be forced to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," Bella growled. "There's no way I'm gonna lose to you!"

"I'll make sure that you do!" Koga said. "Saurus, attack!"

"Bella, the Ability card," Wolfress said. "Quickly!"

"Oh, right!" Bella shook her head and pulled out a card. "Ability card, activate! Fire Fangs!"

Koga looked at his Bakugan pod. "Wolfress power increase to 410g's."

"No!" Koga yelled. "Saurus, do something!"

"Too late fellas," Wolfress said. "Time to end this battle!"

Fire appeared around Wolfress's mouth and everybody saw that her teeth were on fire.

"Go get em, Wolfress!" Bella smiled.

Wolfress ran forward and bit down on Saurus's shoulder and Saurus turned back into a ball and went back to Koga. Wolfress did the same and Bella caught her. "Excellent job, Wolfress!" she grinned.

"I can't believe we lost," Jason and Koga murmured and the field came down. They were all back in the gym.


	2. Trouble Makers

Sarah smiled and poked her tongue out. "Looks like you're staying single for a while yet."

Jason growled and walked towards her, his fists clenched. Sarah blinked and looked at his furious expression.

In an instant, Sarah saw Dan and Shun on either side of her, Jason stopped. "What's the matter?" he asked. "Can't she take care of herself?"

"We know what you're up to," Dan growled. "You do this all the time."

"What does he do?" Sarah asked.

"Every time he battles a girl, he makes the deal that if he won, she would have to go out with him," Shun explained. "He hasn't won a single battle against a girl yet because he always picks the tough looking ones. After that, he fights them and some of them ended up in hospital."

Sarah's eyes widened and Bella walked over.

"So, the guy's got a reputation," Bella said. "Are you serious or is it just gossip?"

"I've seen him do it," Shun replied. "He did it, to my sister."

Sarah and Bella looked right at Shun, his eyes were serious. Sarah looked back at Jason, he was smiling. "How is she anyway?" Jason asked Shun. "Still on life-support?"

Shun growled and Bella was so shocked, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Bella stood beside Shun and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure she'll be alright."

"Thanks," Shun mumbled.

Sarah had had it, she pushed past Dan's outstretched arm and walked right up to Jason.

"Sarah!" Bella growled.

"Ah, have you changed your mind?" Jason smiled and stretched out his arms to hug her. "Are you gonna-"

Sarah punched him in the face with all the strength she had.

"OW!" Jason growled. "What the hell!?"

"That's not a bad idea, actually," Bella smiled and went to join Sarah but something stood in her way, Shun. "Aw man, can't I kick him just once?"

"Don't worry about getting involved with him," Shun said. "He'll get a big group of his friends and then you'll end up in the hospital too."

"Aw, but, Sarah's allowed to hurt him, I want to!" Bella whined and tried to side-step Shun, she failed.

"She's not 'allowed'," Shun said.

"DAMN IT!"

Bella looked past Shun and saw Dan basically dragging Sarah back by the back of her shirt. Sarah was reaching out with her arms to get back to Jason but she failed.

"Sarah, stop being so stubborn, leave the fighting for us Bakugan," Tigorra said to her.

"I wasn't being stubborn," Sarah mumbled. "But I am now," she sat down, nearly pulling Dan down with her.

"Aw man! Sarah come on!" Dan sighed. "Do you really wanna fight Jason that badly?"

"................................Yes."

Dan sighed again and turned to Shun. "Shun, just let Bella do what she wants."

"No way, man!" Shun growled and looked at Bella, she was literally bouncing with energy. He looked back at Dan. "Something tells me she's gonna cause destruction anyway."

He looked back at her, she had a grumpy look on her face and her arms were crossed. "Meanie."

"Come on," Wolfress said, appearing on Bella's shoulder. "Like Tigorra said, leaving the fighting to us Bakugan."

"But-"

"Wolfress is right," said another voice and a small green, bird looking Bakugan appeared on Shun's shoulder. "Jason is dangerous," she continued. "His Bakugan are Darkus attribute. He has a horrible reputation."

"Who are you?" Bella asked, suddenly uninterested in Jason.

"My name is Skyress," the green Bakugan said. "My attribute is Ventus."

"Cool," Bella smiled. "Nice to meet you."

Sarah looked up and saw the green Bakugan. "Skyress is a pretty name."

"Thank you," Skyress turned to her.

Runo walked up to Dan and Sarah, she had a tiger looking white Bakugan with golden stripes.

"What Bakugan is that?" Sarah asked.

"This is Tigrerra," Runo smiled.

"Greetings, human," it said.

"Uh, you forgetting someone?"

Sarah turned and looked at Jason, Koga helped him up. Sarah just blinked as Jason cracked his knuckles. "No, I don't think so," Sarah replied simply. "I'm sure I'd remember someone if I forgot them."

"Stop being a smart alec!" Jason growled. "You're gonna pay for punching me in the face!"

Sarah stood up but Dan grabbed her shoulder without even turning to look at her. He began dragging her back. "I changed my mind, I'm not letting you fight them."

"You're not the boss of me!" Sarah grumbled.

"Sarah, just calm down," Alice said quietly. "The teacher is here, class will start very soon-"

"Alright class!" the teacher yelled. "P.E has started." He looked at Jason and Koga. "You were in this class first lesson, go to your second class."

Jason looked at Sarah. "You can't protect her forever, Dan!" Then he and Koga left.

"Problem?" the teacher turned to Dan and the others.

"They're just sore losers because they can't handle losing a Bakugan battle!" Sarah yelled after them, purposely trying to annoy them.

Jason turned around. "Don't talk to me like that!"

"I'll-" Dan covered Sarah's mouth.

"That's enough out of you. Try putting a lid on it," Dan murmured. He waited until Jason and Koga were gone before he took his hand back.

"Gees, she's worse than Bella," Julie whispered to Morucho.

"Ah, Sarah and Bella," the teacher said. "I thought you were the new girls."

Sarah and Bella looked at the teacher and nodded. "Good to have you with us. Alright, class, time to get started. Today is fitness, a.k.a, climbing ropes, push-ups, sit-ups, chin-ups and running around the gym."

Sarah and Bella exchanged a glance with a big grin on their faces.

"Why does something tell me that this isn't going to end well?" Shun wondered, closing his eyes and rubbing the back of his head.

"Because it's not," Runo said and Shun opened his eyes to find Bella gone.

"Oh no," he murmured and looked around, hoping she didn't go after Jason. But there she was, standing and the ropes next to Sarah, looking up at them.

"Okay, you girls can start with the ropes," the teacher laughed and instructed people on what to do, putting them into groups. Shun, Dan and Runo were in Sarah's and Bella's group. Morucho, Julie and some other people were in another group and there was two more groups.

"So, are you going to climb the ropes or not?" Runo asked, clearly wondering what Sarah and Bella were thinking.

They exchanged a glance. "Race ya to the top," Bella smiled.

"You're on," Sarah smiled back and they jumped up, grabbing the ropes, and they started climbing.

"They've got a lot of energy, that's for sure," Dan observed, watching them climb. "How much do you wanna bet that one of them will fall?"

"That's not funny, Dan," Shun sighed. "I bet 10 bucks that Sarah will fall."

Dan laughed. "Alright, 10 bucks on Bella."

"Hey, I heard that!" Bella yelled.

"Man, I hate heights," Sarah mumbled, finally realizing how high they were, she stopped climbing and held on, looking down at the ground.

"I'm with Shun," Runo said. "Sarah's gonna fall."

"Come on," Bella encouraged Sarah. "It's not that much higher," she had stopped just to make sure Sarah was still racing. Sarah looked up, it still looked like a while to climb. She sighed and started climbing again.

"You guys were supposed to put the big mats under the ropes first," the teacher said, walking over, dragging a huge mat and placing it underneath the ropes, making the ropes sway.

Sarah hung on and looked down, even if she did fall, she would land on a really soft mat.

They reached the top, Bella won. "Now what?" Bella asked. "Jump down or climb?"

Sarah's eyes widened with disbelief. "You're considering that!? Crazy, don't you know what I'm gonna say?"

"Jump?"

"Hell yeah."

"Dude, you're a weird one. You're afraid of heights, but you'll still jump."

Sarah grinned. "Backwards," she said. "On three."

"One," Bella looked at her.

"Two," Sarah looked back.

"Oh no," Runo looked scared. "They're gonna jump!"

Shun and Dan turned their attention away from what was going on around them and saw that Runo was right.

"Three!" Bella and Sarah let go and fell down, their backs facing the ground.

"Idiots!" Shun said and watched them hit the mat and sink into it.

"...................................................... That hurt more than I expected," Bella said.

Shun, Dan and Runo walked forward and looked into the dent, Sarah and Bella were lying on their backs. The two girls looked up. "Why are you upside down?" Sarah asked.

"Why were you so stupid enough to let go of the ropes instead of climbing down?" Shun asked them.

"Ummmm............." Sarah looked at Bella and then looked back at Shun. She shrugged. "I dunno."

"Can we do that again?" Bella asked.

"NO!" Shun, Runo and Dan yelled.

Bella crossed her arms. "Meanies."

"You two are complete idiots!"

Dan looked at his shoulder and saw his Bakugan, Draganoid was there. He was talking.

"So you do talk," Sarah said and sat up. "Ow, my head hurts now. I feel dizzy."

"I can imagine why," Shun sighed and helped her off of the mat, then he helped Bella.

Sarah stumbled but Runo caught her. "Why don't you go to the sick bay?"

"Nah, I'm fine," Sarah said and stood up, but she was wobbly on her feet. Bella was no better.

The teacher came over. "Are you girls alright?"

"They're dizzy," Dan said. "They hit their heads pretty bad."

"Take them to sick bay," he sighed. "Runo, you can go join Julie and Morucho's group."

Runo looked at him and nodded, handing Sarah to Dan.

Dan and Shun slowly began helping Sarah and Bella to the sick bay.

Sarah looked back at Bella. "How's our first day so far," she joked.

"Pretty good, actually," Bella laughed. "That battle was fun."

"You girls are the weirdest people ever," Dan shook his head. "Crazier than Julie and her crush on me."

"So she really has a crush on you?" Sarah asked, but she regretted it.

"Yep," Dan said. "Why so curious?"

"Uh, no reason," Sarah felt his gaze trained on her, it was hard to ignore, considering he had her left arm over his shoulders, holding it with his left hand, and he had his right arm supporting her back. His face was just inches from hers. "I just wanted to know, because of how she acted before class."

"That seems fair," Dan said and looked ahead.

"So how about you, Shun?" Sarah went on.

Shun looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Have you got a secret admirer?" Sarah asked him, glancing at Bella with a mischievous smile.

"As far as I know..... no," Shun said. Bella glared at Sarah. When Bella smiled, Sarah tried so hard not to go red in the face.

"So, Dan, how many admirers do you have?" Bella asked.

"Well, Julie is one, that's all I'm not sure of anyone else," Dan said.

"Well, I can tell you another one-"

"Alright, can we drop this subject now?" Sarah said. "It's getting a bit weird."

Dan looked at Sarah. "Sure, okay."

Sarah breathed.

"Are you alright?" Shun asked Sarah. "You look pale."

"I.... don't know...." Sarah murmured and suddenly began to collapse. Dan quickly let go of her arm with his left hand and brought it around to catch her, slowly putting her on her knees.

"I think it's because of how high we climbed," Bella said. "She hates heights."

"Then why did she climb!?" Dan said, mainly to Sarah.

"I forgot about the height problem," Sarah answered. "My fault I guess."

"You guess?" Dan laughed. "Hothead."

Sarah poked her tongue out at him. "You're the hothead!"

"Well I still gotta get you to the sick bay," Dan told her. "Looks like I'll have to carry you."

"No, no, no, no, no, I can walk!" Sarah said and stood up quickly. Dan stayed crouched on the ground.

Sarah tried to take a step forward but she was so dizzy she couldn't control her balance. As she fell backwards, Dan stood up and caught her, lifting her off the ground.

Bella laughed. "She hates getting carried."

"Oh yeah?" Shun said. "I wonder if you do too."

Before Bella interpreted what he said, Shun's right hand let go of her right arm that was over his shoulder. Then he picked her up in his arms. "Ah! Put me down! What are you doing!?"

Dan and Shun laughed and carried the two girls through the school. Sarah and Bella grumbling the whole way.

They reached the sick bay and the two boys walked in.

"What have we here?" said the lady at the desk.

"They've been a bit dizzy after climbing ropes in gym," Shun explained.

"Alright, take them to the room over there," the lady pointed to an empty room with two white beds.

Dan and Shun nodded and carried Sarah and Bella into the room, placing one of them on each bed.

Dan put Sarah down on the bed, only to find that she had fallen asleep. He looked over at Bella, she was the same.

"So now we know why they were quiet after a while," Dan sighed.

"Yeah," Shun replied. "Should we leave them here or stay with them?"

"Well it gets us out of P.E," Dan smiled. "I say we stay."

The two boys sat down beside the beds, not sure of what to do.

An hour passed and the two girls were still asleep, Dan and Shun were still sitting with them.

Shun sensed movement and he threw his arm up, grabbing Bella's hand before he got slapped in the face. He looked at her hand, then he looked at her, she was still asleep.

"What was that!?" Dan exclaimed.

"She just tried to slap me in her sleep," Shun murmured, sounding a little shocked.

"She did what now!?" Sarah said, sitting up quickly.

"Oh, so you are still alive," Dan joked. Sarah hit him in the back of the head.

Shun put Bella's hand down but another hand came for him.

SLAP!

Shun blinked and looked at her hand on his arm. She took her hand back and rolled onto her side, her back to him. Shun looked at his arm, a bright red hand print beginning to appear.

"Whoa," Sarah murmured. "That must have hurt."

"No, not really," Shun said.

Bella rolled back over and her hand went for his face again. He grabbed her wrist and stopped her. She pulled at her arm, trying to get loose of his grip, he didn't let go.

Bella rolled over and used all her strength to pull her arm free, pulling Shun with her. Shun fell forward and put his hands down on either side of her, to stop himself from falling on top of her. He just stayed there, blinking. "Damn she's strong..." he mumbled.

Bella rolled over again and blinked open her eyes. She looked at Shun, blinking to take in what was happening. Her face went bright red and she let out a little scream, throwing her arms up and pushing Shun away, off the bed and onto the floor.

She sat up quickly. "What the hell do you think you were doing!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"You're the one that pulled me over you!" Shun said, standing up and looking at her.

"Yeah, right! I was asleep!"

"Yeah, and you're pretty strong when you're sleeping," Shun mumbled. "You tried to slap me like three times!" He showed her his red arm. "See."

Sarah looked from Bella to Shun and back to Bella.

"That wasn't my fault!" Bella growled.

"You still did it!" Shun growled back.

"Well you're the one who held onto my arm instead of letting go!"

"I thought you'd try and slap me again!"

"Well then don't blame me!"

"They get along pretty well, don't you think, Dan?" Sarah smiled. "It's funny."

"Shut up, Sarah!" Bella growled.

Sarah grinned and suddenly she was cracking up laughing as Bella and Shun went back to their bickering.

Sarah held her stomach, and she started to fall. She yelped as she fell off the bed and she grabbed Dan's arm whilst falling, dragging him down with her.

"Ow..." Dan mumbled. "What was that for?"

"Sorry," Sarah said, but her face started going really red when she realized that Dan was basically on top of her. His hands were on either side of her and he blinked down at her. He jumped up.

"Sorry! I didn't mean that! I'm absolutely serious! I didn't mean for that to happen!"

"Don't worry about it," Sarah was still red in the face. Dan helped her up. "Thanks."

"Stop saying it's my fault!"

"Well it is your fault!"

Sarah sighed and took in a big breath. "SHUT UP!!!!!"

Shun stopped talking and looked at Sarah.

SLAP!

Sarah cracked up laughing as Bella's hand collided with Shun's face. Shun looked at her hand on his cheek, he felt the slight sting of the slap. "That.. hurt....."

"It was supposed to," Bella smiled.

"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????????????????"

"That was the plan," Bella said calmly.

Sarah tried not to laugh, she turned her back on Shun and put a hand over her mouth.

"Did you know that would happen!?" Shun growled at Sarah.

"Um........... no?" Sarah mumbled.

Shun grabbed Bella's wrist and removed her hand from his face, he let her hand go. "Don't do that again," he told her.

"Aw, but, but, but-"

"No!"

"You suck!" Bella growled and sat back down on the bed.

Sarah turned back around and her eyes widened. She slowly walked over to Shun, her eyes curious.

"What?" Shun asked her. "What do you want now?"

"That is a huge hand print," Sarah said, ignoring him.

"WHAT!?"

"Uh... oh," Bella said. "RRRRRUUUNNN!!!!!!"

Bella jumped up and bolted out of the door before Shun had a chance to grab her.

Shun turned to Sarah.

"That's not a bad idea," Sarah mumbled quietly. She tried to run out of the room but Shun grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"You're not going anywhere," Shun growled. He pushed Sarah, not unkindly, into Dan. "Hold onto her, don't let her go, whatever you do!"

Dan grabbed Sarah's shoulders and she tried to follow Shun as he ran out the door. "You're staying here."

Sarah growled and sat down, Dan was forced to let her go or fall down beside her. He just stood there, looking down at her.

Sarah jumped into a crouch position.

"What are you thinking of doing now?" Dan asked her, sounding a bit bored.

Sarah smiled, looking at the ground. She threw an arm backwards and it slammed against his leg.

"OW! Sarah that hurt!"

"I know," Sarah grinned. "Now you can't keep up with me." She got up and bolted out of the room. Dan threw his head back. "You've got to be kidding me!" He slowly followed, Shun could catch her.

Sarah ran through the school. "Where's Bella?" she wondered out loud. She looked up ahead and saw Shun. She quickly hid and he kept running, he was looking for Bella. As far as he knew, Sarah was still with Dan.

Sarah ran down a different corridor, that way she didn't run into Shun and be forced to be taken care of by Dan.

Bella stopped for a few moments and looked up, just three more flights of stairs left. She took a deep breath and ran the rest of the way up. "Why does this school have to be ten stories high!?"

She reached the top and opened the door to the roof. She looked around the top of the school. The roof was white.

"Hey, you're one of the new girls, aren't you?"

Bella looked over to some people, a few guys and two or three girls. She walked over to them. "Yeah, that's me. Sup?"

"Not much," one guy said. "What are you doing on the roof?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Bella smiled, sitting down next to one of the guys. "But if you must know, I'm running away from someone."

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" one of the girls said.

"Aren't you?" Bella said back.

"You're good with comebacks," one guy laughed.

"This girl's cool," another guy laughed.

"So, who are you running away from?"

"She's running away, from me."

Bella turned her head to look over her shoulder. She looked up. "Oh, hi, Shun! Um...... how do I get out of this one?"

Shun crouched down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. "What are you doing?"

Bella looked nervous, but inside, she was grinning. She brought her arms up and pushed him over. She jumped up. "Can I borrow someone's skateboard?"

"Yeah, here!" one guy laughed and threw her a deck. She caught it and went back to the stairs.

"Why'd you give her the skateboard!?" Shun growled and got up.

Bella turned and poked her tongue out at Shun before going through the doorway, jumping up on the railing and putting the skateboard on the railings. She jumped on the deck and she started sliding down the rails at a very fast speed, doing tricks as she went.

Shun sighed and ran to the stairs, he looked down and watched her go down the stairs, round and round in circles. He shook his head and jumped over the railings, falling straight down through the spiral of stairs.

Bella looked as Shun zoomed right passed her. She looked down and saw him waiting at the bottom.

She gulped.

Sarah ran down the hallways, looking for Bella, but she couldn't find her.

She ran past the fire escape stairs and saw Shun. Her eyes widened as he looked at her and she picked up speed, bolting away.

Shun took a deep breath to control his temper. _I'd catch her more easily than I would at trying to catch Bella,_ he thought. He turned his attention to Sarah and ran to try and catch her.

Bella grinned and jumped off the railing, grabbing the skateboard. She held it and ran through a door, running down a corridor of classrooms.

Sarah turned and ran down one corridor. She looked over her shoulder. "Whew, I so hope he doesn't catch me!"

She turned her head to look ahead of her but she crashed into someone. She started falling backwards but that someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back up. "I thought I told Dan not to let you go!"

Sarah smiled nervously as she looked up at Shun. "Um... yes, well............ ummmmm......" She tried to run off, he pulled her back.

"Don't tell me you hurt him to get away," Shun growled, his face inches from hers.

She looked at the ground. "Nnnnnnnnnoooooooooooo, of course not. Why would I do that?"

"Sarah!"

"Don't growl at me like that," Sarah mumbled, now looking unconcerned. "You won't hit me."

"Oh yeah?" Shun growled and lifted a fist.

"Yeah," her eyes glittered with a challenge, daring him to do it.

Shun looked at her, his fist clenched. He sighed and dropped it.

Sarah grinned and pulled away from him, he accidentally let go. She started laughing but realized that she wasn't going anywhere, Shun had her arm again. "Damn it."

"Let's go find Bella," Shun said. "Don't even think about running away."

Sarah mumbled and kept trying to pull away from him, he dragged her down the corridors.

A teacher came out of the classroom. "What are the two of you doing outside of class," she looked at Shun dragging Sarah straight passed. "Wait, come back here!"

"Shun, Bella will come back eventually, maybe it would be best to go to class," Skyress said, popping up on his shoulder.

"No, we're finding Bella now, you never know what trouble she could run into," Shun growled.

"I wonder if she'll run into Jason and Koga," Sarah said, finally walking beside Shun, but he still held her arm in case.

Shun stopped suddenly and Sarah nearly fell back. She looked over her shoulder. "Why'd you stop?"

"What was that you just said?" Shun asked her.

"You heard me, I said I wonder if she'll run into Jason and Koga," Sarah replied.

Shun's grip tightened.

Sarah put her arm in the air, waving it around. "Yeah, that's kinda hurting in case you didn't realize. Could you, maybe, let go now?"

Shun didn't seem to hear her, he started storming through the hallways, eventually he started running and Sarah had to run with him, she had trouble keeping up sometimes. "Hurry up," Shun mumbled.

"No, you slow down! I can't run as fast as you!" Sarah growled.

Shun stopped and she crashed into his back. "Ow... stop doing that...." she mumbled with complaint.

"You're too slow," Shun said and before Sarah had time to protest, he threw her on his back.

She growled. "Why do people always have to pick me up?"

Shun started running again and Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck, he took no notice of the pressure at his neck.

"BACK OFF!!!!!"

Shun skidded to a stop as he past a corridor and he backed up to look down it. Sarah blinked. "Bella?"

Bella had her fists clenched and she punched someone in the face, throwing him backwards into Jason. "STAY AWAY FROM ME, KOGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sarah jumped off of Shun's back and started running forward. Shun pulled her back.

Sarah glared at him. "Let me go already!"

Shun slowly walked over to Bella, dragging Sarah with him. He put a hand on Bella's shoulder but regretted it. She threw her arm back and he quickly ducked, Sarah got dragged down.

"OW!" Sarah growled. "Stop DOING that!"

"Sorry," Shun mumbled.

"Oh, so you finally listen to me," Sarah growled again. "You've been ignoring me for the past ten minutes."

Bella turned around. "Oh it's you guys-" She looked at Shun. "Crap."

"Yeah, I got caught," Sarah mumbled.

"I noticed," Bella looked at Sarah's arm, Shun finally let her go.

Sarah stood up, rubbing the back of her head. "So, what have we here? Two guys looking for a free trip to the hospital?"

"That's what you think," Koga growled.

"Where's your precious Dan?" Jason asked. "I thought he was always around you to protect you..."

Sarah growled. "I'll smash your head through a thousand brick walls and I still won't think I've hurt you enough for that comment!"

"You're good at verbal threats," Jason laughed. "How about physical?"

"You want physical?" Sarah growled. "You're gonna wish you didn't say that. You're dead!"

Sarah stepped forward but she growled very loudly and she turned her head, expecting to find Shun holding her arm. It wasn't Shun. It was Dan.

"Ah, I see your precious Dan has come to save the day," Jason grinned mockingly. Dan blinked with confusement.

Sarah tensed the muscles in her arms, Dan was surprised by her sudden strength. He let her go. "Sarah, chill out, they're only trying to mess with you!"

"Shut up!" Sarah swung her arm back, Dan ducked to avoid getting hit. "This guy is toast!"

"Yeah, and I'm gonna kill Koga!" Bella growled.

The two girls ran forward.

"Sarah! Bella! This is a bad idea!"

"Be quiet, Wolfress!" Bella growled. "We know what we're doing!"

"Stop and think this through!"

"You be quiet too, Tigorra!" Sarah growled and the girls punched the two guys in the face.

They fell back and their backs hit the lockers, one of them had a padlock on it, Jason hit that one.

Sarah walked forward.

"Sarah! Calm down!" Tigorra said. "Before you lose it completely!"

Sarah didn't listen.

Bella ran to keep up with her. Then she walked beside her friend.

"They're nuts!" Dan growled.

"Sarah! Bella! Get back here!" Shun yelled and he ran forward, Dan by his side.

Sarah and Bella stopped in front of the guys, looking down at them. The guys looked up at the girls. "We're sorry!" Koga said. "Please don't hurt us!"

Sarah and Bella pulled something out of their pockets. The guys blinked.

"Are we gonna Brawl or not?" Sarah growled.

The guys stood up and pulled out cards.

"We'll beat you again, like we did an hour ago," Bella smiled.

"Field, open!" the four Brawlers yelled and they were gone.

Shun and Dan kept running, and suddenly, they saw the two guys on the ground, their Bakugan in front of them. Sarah and Bella standing proudly, their Bakugan in their hands.

"That was more fun than the last time," Bella said.

"Now, leave us alone or you're done for," Sarah said and they turned around.

Shun and Dan stopped in front of them. "Did you just Brawl!?" Dan asked.

"Yep," Sarah smiled. "They lost again."

Bella looked at Sarah, Sarah looked back.

They suddenly ran around the guys and took off down the hall.

Dan and Shun ran and grabbed them.

"DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sarah and Bella yelled.

"Come on, we should get to class now," Shun sighed.

"What class?" Sarah asked.

"History," Dan explained.

Sarah tried desperately to get away from Dan. "I'm not going to history!!!!! You can't make me!!!!!"

"Oh yes I can," Dan smiled and dragged her through the hallways.

Sarah made it hard for him, she put her ankles on the ground and he literally had to drag her the whole way. Shun had Bella's arm and she had to walk beside him.

Once they got over the adrenaline rush, Bella looked at Shun, he looked back at her. "No more causing trouble, okay?" he asked her, his voice kind.

She went red in the face. "Yeah, sure....." Shun let her go and she walked beside him.

"Sarah, why can't you be that cooperative?" Dan asked.

He didn't get a reply.

He looked over his shoulder, she still had her ankles on the ground, but her body was limp. He looked at her eyes, they were closed. "AW MAN!!!!!"

Shun and Bella stopped and turned around. "What's the matter?" Bella asked.

"She's asleep," Dan sighed.

Shun rolled his eyes. "She has so much energy, no wonder she's asleep. She used it all up."

Dan turned around and picked her up, putting her on his back. Her arms hung limply as he carried her through the hallways. Bella and Shun were amused.

They walked into class and the bell rang. Sarah jolted awake. "What's going on!? What happened!?"

She froze and looked to her left, she found Dan blinking at her. "So, you finally woke up," he smiled. "About time."

"Why are you carrying me, _again_!?" she asked.

"It was too much effort for him to drag you," Bella smiled.

"Why aren't you trying to run away?" Sarah asked her friend.

"I gave up. Shun would catch me anyway."

Shun smiled. "So you finally get the idea."

"Shut up," Bella grumbled. "Let's get to our next class."

"And which class is that?" Sarah asked. She added quietly. "Please don't be science!"

Bella checked her timetable. "Science."

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sarah screamed. Dan would have covered his ears if he could. Shun had his hands over his ears, trying to block out the echo ringing in his ears. Bella looked like she had a headache.

Kids walked out of history. "What was that about?" one of them asked, then he looked at Sarah on Dan's back. "Uh....... I'm not even gonna comment.." He walked off, glancing over his shoulder at them again.

"I AM NOT GOING TO SCIENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sarah screamed.

"Keep it down!" Tigorra growled. "That's really loud!"

"Sorry," Sarah mumbled. "I'm not going to science. Is that better?"

"Much," Tigorra replied.

Draganoid appeared on Dan's shoulder. "Why don't you like science?"

"Because it's a crap subject. Just as unimportant as math and history and english and language class!" Sarah whined.

"It can't be that bad," Draganoid said.

"You don't have to learn them," Sarah mumbled under her breath.

The teacher came out, the four friends were just standing there.

"What have we here? Ditching class? Sarah, I still expect you to come to my classroom after school."

The four of them looked stunned. They slowly looked at Miss Purdy.

"And Daniel, why do you have Sarah on your back?" she continued.

"She fell asleep," Dan replied.

"Well it doesn't look like she's asleep now," Miss Purdy growled. "Don't forget the 30cm rule at this school."

Sarah looked at Dan, then back at the teacher. "Well I really can't help that, can I..."

"Just get off of his back and stay 30cm away from him. Bella, you too."

Bella looked at the teacher. "What? I couldn't hear you, I wasn't paying attention."

"Move 30cm away from Shun," Miss Purdy growled.

Bella looked at Shun, then got an evil thought. She looked at Sarah. They grinned. Bella shrugged. "Alright, we'll move away from them."

Sarah jumped off of Dan's back and walked over to Shun, putting her arm around his shoulders. Bella walked over to Dan and jumped on his back.

"What are you doing?" Miss Purdy growled.

"You told me to move 30cm away from Dan, and you told Bella to move 30cm away from Shun, so we swapped," Sarah smiled.

Miss Purdy growled. She grabbed Bella and pulled her off of Dan, she grabbed Sarah and pulled her away from Shun.

"Hey! No touchie!" Bella whined like a kid. "Personal space here!"

Miss Purdy let them go. "Go to your next class."

Bella and Sarah shrugged. Bella jumped on Dan's back again, Sarah jumped on Shun's back. "Free ride to class," Bella smiled.

"Are you purposely doing this to annoy the teacher?" Shun asked Sarah. She smiled at him and nodded.

The boys looked at each other, they grinned. "Alright," Dan said. "Let's go, Shun."

The two boys walked off with the girls on their backs. Miss Purdy was fuming.

They got to science and found their friends, Runo, Julie, Alice and Morucho. They blinked at them. "Uh.... what are you doing?" Julie asked, her eyes a little angry as she looked at Bella on Dan's back.

"Making Miss Purdy mad," Bella grinned. "In class we go!"

Shun and Dan walked into class and the students looked at them carrying the girls.

Bella and Sarah jumped off the guys backs. Sarah jumped on Dan's back again, Bella jumped on Shun's back.

"We have to sit down you know," Dan said.

"Well then walk to the chair and I'll get off," Sarah smiled.

Dan and Shun walked over to the chairs and the girls jumped off. Sarah sat next to Dan, Bella sat next to Shun.

"You know what?" Dan said, smiling at Sarah.

"What?" she asked, smiling back.

"If you two never came to this school, Miss Purdy would continue to scare us. And you're actually a lot of fun to be around," Dan replied.

Shun nodded his agreement. "It's your first day at this school and you already act like you've been here for a few years at least."

Bella smiled. "That's the crazy, psycho, hyperactive people we are. It's either, get used to it, or get lost."

Shun and Dan laughed. "We're glad we met you two," Shun said.

Julie and the others sat in front of them, Julie looked at Sarah, then at Dan. The two of them were smiling at each other.

Julie growled, but she put on her 'voice'. "Danny, where were you? I missed you in history."

Sarah's gaze snapped from Dan to Julie. "Stop calling him Danny, it's Dan!" She growled.

"What's it to you?" Julie asked.

Dan looked from one girl to the other, not sure what to say. He looked at Shun, Shun signaled to him not to say anything.

Julie was growling at Sarah. Sarah smiled evilly and hugged Dan. Julie fumed. "Don't touch Danny!"

Sarah blinked, still hugging him. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Dan was scared.

Sarah sat up straight. "You're just jealous because I'm allowed to hug him. And he carries me on his back. And he tries to keep me out of trouble. Tries and fails," she added, looking at him.

Julie growled, Sarah could see her face going red. Sarah knew that just one more thing would set her off. Sarah poked her tongue out at Julie and hugged Dan again.

"That's it!" Julie yelled.

"What are you gonna do?" Sarah asked.

Julie got up and walked to another seat, her back to them.

"Hi, Shun."

Sarah cocked an eyebrow as she turned and looked at three girls standing in front of Shun's desk. Shun didn't look happy. Neither did Bella.

"Wanna go out some time?" the girl in the middle asked Shun.

"No thanks," Shun said, leaning back on his chair with his arms crossed.

"Why not?" the girl on the right asked. "She's like, the most popular girl in the school. Why wouldn't you go out with her?"

"Popular, yeah right!" Bella growled. "To me, you look like the most irritating, annoying, wannabes in the entire school!"

"And who are _you_?" the girl on the left sneered. "A fan girl hanging off of Shun like a lost kitten?"

Bella clenched her fists. Her voice stayed calm. "In case you haven't heard, my name is Bella, I'm new at this school. Shun is a really good friend of mine, can you say as much? Drooler."

"What did you say!?" the middle girl yelled. "How dare you speak to me like that, newbie!"

Sarah slammed her head on her desk. "She's done for," she mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Dan asked. "What is-"

"You are really getting on my nerves!"

Sarah looked over at Bella, she was standing up, her fists clenched. "So, if you want to avoid getting hurt, I suggest you BACK OFF AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The girls blinked at her with fear in their eyes. Bella sat back down. "Now scram."

They nodded and bolted off to their seats.

"Good one," Shun laughed.

"Thanks," Bella smiled and hugged him.

Shun froze up. "Ummm.... okay......"

"Sarah got to hug Dan so don't complain about me hugging you," Bella grumbled and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm tired." She closed her eyes.

"BELLA!"

Bella looked up. "Oh, hi Miss Purdy, I didn't know you were our teacher." Bella looked at Shun, he smiled. She looked at Sarah and Dan, they smiled. This class was gonna be more fun than they thought.

"30cm rule," Miss Purdy growled.

"Why?" Sarah said in a kids voice. "I say it's a stupid rule. Aren't friends allowed to hug friends? If we're not allowed, that's mean."

Miss Purdy growled. "Well I don't see any problems with friends hugging friends, but I do see a problem with you girls hugging the two guys."

"Why?" Shun smiled. "We're friends." He hugged Bella. "See, we're very good friends."

The whole class blinked blankly. Shun just hugged someone?

"Yeah, me and Sarah are good friends too," Dan said and put an arm over Sarah, pulling her into a hug. Sarah smiled and hugged him back.

"And the other way around," Bella smiled and got up, walking over to Dan, Sarah walked over to Shun. Bella and Dan hugged, Sarah and Shun hugged.

Sarah suddenly grabbed Shun and dragged him to Bella and Dan, they all hugged one another, Shun and Dan didn't really hug.

Suddenly a new teacher came in, Sarah recognized him as the principle from her enrollment day.

The four friends froze and quickly broke apart.

"What are you four doing?" the principle asked.

"Nothing, Principle Scotts," they said together in childish voices.

"Miss Purdy said that you two new girls have been giving her trouble," he growled. "I expected you to be more presentable and elegant on your first day."

"Well, we were going to be, but then we met Dan and Shun," Sarah said. "Then we went crazy, like we normally do."

Dan and Shun nodded. "We had to chase them around the school."

Miss Purdy glared at them. "So that's why you weren't in history...."

"You ditched class as well?" the principle growled.

They looked at the ground. "No."

"Yes, you did," Miss Purdy growled. "You were chasing each other around the school like you girls are going out with the guys."

They all froze. Sarah shrugged it off. "Oh, so you do know what 'going out' means? I thought you assumed it meant leaving your bedroom to go to the kitchen for food."

"Sarah!" Principle Scotts growled. "Show some respect!"

"I show respect to teachers who are awesome and teach important subjects," Sarah said with a grin. "This teacher isn't one of them."

Bella and the other two were trying not to laugh.

"You don't want to get into too much trouble," Tigorra said to Sarah.

"I won't."

"You will when you skip after school detention."

"Oh yeah, Miss Purdy...." Bella said. "If you're always complaining about the 30cm rule, it must mean that you're not seeing anyone. But then again, I don't see why you would be, you're too ugly."

Miss Purdy went red in the face.

"Gees, Miss," Bella pretended to look scared. "Lay off the chili, you look a little red."

"You four come with me to my office, I'll be calling your parents," the principle growled.

"No way," Sarah whispered. "Guys, when we're out, we run."

They nodded and walked out of the rows of desks. The principle stood out of the way to let them through the door.

"Ready?" Bella whispered.

"Set," Sarah added.

The boys looked at them and got ready to run.

"Wrong way you four, my office is this way," the principle said.

"GO!"

The four friends bolted down the hall and down corridors.

Bella stopped and blinked. "So that's where I left my skateboard..."

"You mean the skateboard you 'borrowed' from the skater guys," Shun added as Bella picked it up. He grabbed her. "Come on!"

They continued running and they got out of the school building. They ran into the small forest area beside the school.

"You four are going to get into trouble either way," Wolfress said. "Wouldn't it be easier just to let the principle call your parents?"

"No," Bella smiled. "It's no fun that way."

Dan and Shun were laughing. "We've never done this before," they said.

"Yeah, before I met you guys," Dan said. "I used to cower at Miss Purdy's feet. Now it's a piece of cake to stand up to her."

Sarah smiled.

"And it's been a long time since I laughed so much," Shun said. "It's good to be like this again."

"Glad to be of help," Sarah replied.

"Yep, we're always here to brighten the mood," Bella added.


	3. Run Aways

After school came and Dan, Sarah, Bella and Shun waked out of English. Sarah was cautious now, every time they passed a corridor, she poked her head around to check that Miss Purdy wasn't there.

She looked down a corridor, Miss Purdy was there, looking around for Sarah.

Sarah mumbled something to herself and hid behind Shun and Dan as they passed the corridor.

"Okay, run!" Sarah murmured and they did.

They got to the front doors of the building.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?"

They turned around and Sarah was expecting the mean maths teacher, instead, it was the rest of the Brawlers; Julie, Runo, Morucho and Alice.

"Oh, hi guys," Dan said.

They all joined up and left the school together. They stopped at a park and sat down to talk. Sarah lay down on the grass and looked at the sky.

"So, where did you guys disappear to when you left science?" Julie asked.

"We ran into the forest area," Shun replied. "We stayed there until last class."

Sarah could feel the angry gaze of Julie on her, she ignored it. She couldn't be bothered talking to her.

"Hello Battle Brawlers."

Sarah sat up and saw a guy with blond hair and sunnies that covered his whole face that looked like spikes. He had a white cloak and he looked like he was trouble.

"Hi," Bella said. "Who the hell are you?"

"And what's with the stupid mask?" Sarah added.

The guy ignored them and pulled out a card. "Who's up for a Brawl?"

Sarah stood up, but Shun and Dan got in her way from getting to the random guy.

"Go away, Masquerade," Runo growled.

"Masquerade?" Sarah said and looked over Dan's shoulder. "That's a weird name. But then again, you're weird so it suits you."

"You're full of insults aren't you?" the guy known as Masquerade said.

"Yep, now go away blondie," Sarah turned her back on him.

He smiled. "How about a Brawl?"

"Nah, I'd probably beat you," Sarah went on.

"Oh really?" Sarah turned around and saw the guy was holding a card with a skull on it.

"A Doom card!?" Sarah exclaimed. "Where did you get that!?"

"What is a Doom card?" Bella asked. "What does it do?"

"Tigorra told me," Sarah explained. "When the holder of the card plays it in a Brawl and wins against his opponent's Bakugan, his opponent's Bakugan get sucked into the Doom Dimension, once in there, they never come out."

"Oooohhhhhhhhhhhhh," Bella said. She faced him. "You're a bully!"

"I'll battle you!"

Sarah turned and looked at Julie. "What!?"

"Masquerade, I will defeat you!" Julie growled and held out a card.

"Field open!" Julie and Masquerade said and there were gone, a second later, Julie was on her hands and knees, Masquerade stood tall and walked away.

"H-h-he sent my Sub Terra Saurus to the Doom Dimension," Julie said, tears running down her face.

"You battled him," Dan said. "You know that you're not strong enough to defeat him. What did you have to prove?"

"I thought that if I was able to defeat him, that you would turn your attention to me," Julie said.

Dan growled. "Look, Julie," he said, trying to sound kind. "I'm not interested in being your boyfriend. Stop trying to show off to me."

"But Sarah's always showing off!" Julie growled, standing up and looking at Sarah "And your attention is always on her! And you've only known her for a day!"

"Shut........ UP!" Bella growled. "Just keep it down and stop complaining! It's not like he likes her! They're friends! Get that through your thick head!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Julie stepped back as Bella stepped forward.

Sarah glanced at Dan, he looked at her and quickly looked away, going a little red in the face. She shrugged and looked at the sky again. "Oh no! I forgot!"

They all looked at her. "I have to go! See ya's!"

Sarah ran off.

"Uh......." Dan said. "Where's she going?"

Sarah ran through the streets, she wondered if her dad was even home yet.

She reached her house and walked in, only to find her mother and her father standing there, their arms crossed.

Sarah took one look at them and turned to walk back out.

"We had a call from the school," her mother said. "Playing up on your first day? Running around, ditching class, all to hang out with boys!?"

"They were friends," Sarah said and faced her parents. "Tomorrow will be better, I promise."

"How can we trust you to do that?" her father growled. "You're always playing up. We moved here to get a fresh start after you were expelled from the _**sixth**_ school in the other place we lived in. You _and_ Bella both!"

"Well sorrrrryy for being me," Sarah grumbled.

"Don't backchat to us!" her dad growled.

"I say what I want, _**when**_ I want!" Sarah growled. "You don't control me!"

"You're grounded, young lady!" her mother growled. "Go to your room!"

Sarah grumbled something. "Come on, Tigorra. Let's leave the 'rents to complain about me privately."

Tigorra opened up on Sarah's shoulder and Sarah shouldered past her mum and dad to walk up the stairs. She reached her room and shut the door behind her, locking it.

Tigorra jumped onto Sarah's desk and Sarah sat down at her computer, going online and onto the chatroom. She found Dan and the other Battle Brawlers online to.

"Oh, hi, Sarah," she heard Dan's voice and she saw a little screen with him on it on her computer.

"Hey, Dan," Sarah murmured.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she saw a picture of Shun on her computer.

"The parents!" Sarah growled. "I got grounded for what we did at school today."

"I did to," Dan said. "My mother wasn't happy. She thinks you and Bella are bad news for my schooling."

Sarah shrugged and she watched as Dan leaned back on his chair. "I'm not worried," he continued.

"Well I ain't putting up with it!" Sarah growled. "I'm not staying here."

"What are you talking about-"

"Guys! You'll never guess what just happened!" Bella came online, she looked furious.

"Your parents grounded you?" Sarah said.

"How did you know?" Bella sounded a little quieter from her angry entrance.

"I got the same, my parents are 'disappointed' in me," Sarah replied.

"Yeah, well I can't stay here," Bella sighed. "I'm running away."

"I've been thinking the same," Sarah said. "I'm gonna do it."

"WHAT!?" Shun, Dan and Tigorra exclaimed.

"It's not that bad," Wolfress said. "They don't exactly need their parents to look after them, as long as they have us they should be fine."

"But where would you go?" Dan asked.

"I don't know," Sarah mumbled, looking a little upset. "Anywhere I can I suppose."

Dan and Shun looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You two can stay at my place," Shun sighed. "I don't have parents and I live by myself now, until my sister is off life-support."

"Are you sure we wouldn't be a bother?" Bella asked. "We don't want to be in the way or anything."

"Nah, don't worry about it," Shun said. "If I can handle you at school I'm sure I can handle you outside of school."

"Okay, but if we get too annoying or whatever you can kick us out," Sarah said.

"Yeah," Bella said, but she already had a bag and was throwing as much stuff as she could into it. Just the stuff she needed.

"Don't worry," Shun said. "Just get over here before your parents come to check on you."

Sarah nodded. "Bella, I'll meet you at your place. Then we'll go to Shun's."

Bella nodded. "See ya soon," she went offline.

"Thank you, Shun," Sarah said. "We really appreciate it."

"No problems," Shun replied. "Now hurry up."

"Alright, alright," Sarah laughed. "See ya."

Sarah went offline and grabbed a bag.

"Sarah, think this over," Tigorra said. "Is running away really the best thing to do?"

"Yes," Sarah replied. "I can't stay here, not with parents like that."

"But your parents will be out searching for you," Tigorra went on. "They'll be worried about you and you'll be mucking around, hanging out with Dan and Shun."

"Well that's their problem, not mine," Sarah shoved her clothes in the bag.

"But-"

"Tigorra, you're either with me or you're not!" Sarah snapped. "Because I'm leaving either way."

Tigorra sighed and thought for a moment. "Okay, I'll come with you. Someone has to look out for you."

"Thank you, Tigorra," Sarah said and grabbed her box of Bakugan. She opened it and looked in it, she had lots of them. Bella had lots too.

She put the box in her bag and she threw it over her shoulders. Sarah looked at Tigorra, she went into her little ball and Sarah picked her up, putting her in her pocket, zipping it up in case she fell out.

She went to her window and opened it, looking back at her room, checking to see if she had everything she needed.

A knock came at her door. "Sarah? Can we talk?" she heard her mother say.

"Go away," Sarah growled. "I don't want to talk tonight." _Or any other night_, she added silently.

She heard her father murmur to her mother. Her mother sighed. "Alright, we'll talk in the morning."

_Good luck with that_, Sarah thought. She waited until she was sure her parents were downstairs.

She sighed and went back to her desk, she pulled out some paper and a pen and wrote on it.

_**I'm sorry, but I just need to think thing's through at the moment. I'm fine, I'm staying with a friend. Don't worry. Oh and by the way, dad, Happy Birthday. I'm sorry I didn't get you anything.**_

_**Bye. XXX Sarah.**_

Sarah left the note on her desk and walked back to her window. She climbed out and climbed down the drain pipe that was just outside her window.

She reached the bottom and started walking to her fence.

"Arf!"

She turned around and saw her dog, a black husky with blue eyes. She knelt down and patted him. "Hello Shasta, I have to go now before I get caught," she murmured.

She got up and reached the fence. Sarah felt a nudge at her leg. She turned around and looked at her dog. She knelt down and patted him again. "I wish I could take you with me, Shasta, but I can't. I'm sorry, boy. But you be good for mum and dad, okay?"

Shasta whined and nudged her with his nose again, headbutting her in the chin.

She smiled and felt tears welling up in her eyes. She got up, turned around and climbed up the fence before she started crying and leaving became impossible. She jumped to the other side and she heard Shasta whining, he wanted her to come back.

"I'm sorry, Shasta," she whispered, a tear rolling down her face. "Good bye."

Sarah ran. She ran off of her front lawn and down the street. She heard her dog howling, begging for her to come back. She wanted to take Shasta, but she couldn't, and that was that. She couldn't go back now.

She ran all the way to Bella's house and stopped to catch her breath. She saw Bella come out of the shadows and join her. "Hey," Bella murmured. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sarah replied, wiping the tear off of her face. "Let's go."  
Bella and Sarah ran through the streets.

"Are you okay?" Sarah said, noticing Bella's quietness.

Bella shook her head. "I had to say good bye to Tiger."

"Same, I had to say good bye to Shasta," Sarah said. "He was howling."

"So that's what I heard," Bella replied. "But this is it, we can't turn back now, we have to follow this through."

They ran down streets and finally stopped, breathing. "Where's Shun's house?" Bella asked.

"Don't ask me, I've never been there!" Sarah mumbled.

"We'll find it, eventually," Bella sighed and they walked through the streets of the town. "I wonder if his house is very big..."

A while past and they were still wandering the streets, it was now night time, the only light was the street lights.

"We're lost," Sarah admitted. "We couldn't even find our way back home if we wanted to."

Cars drove past them and every time, they hoped it wasn't their parents.

One car stopped and the passenger door opened "You girls need a ride?"

Sarah saw the driver, he had dark hair and he had a beer bottle next to him. There were two more guys in the back seat.

"We're fine," Sarah said and they kept walking.

"Aw come on!" one of the guy's in the back yelled. "You look lost. We'll take you home!"

"We're not going home!" Sarah snapped. "Now back off and leave us alone!"

The driver got out. "Why not? You running away or something?"

Bella clenched her fists. "Why is that any business of yours!!!!" she turned and nearly screamed.

"Alright, chill out a little, Bella," Sarah whispered. "We don't want to draw too much attention this way."

Bella was still growling and they turned and ran off.

"Hey, come back here!" the guy yelled and got back in his car to follow them.

"Sarah! Bella!"

The two girls stopped and looked down an alley, they saw Dan, recognizable from his flashy sunnies.

"Aw man, are we glad to see you!" Sarah sighed and they ran over to him, they quickly hid and the car of drunken idiots drove past.

"I heard you yelling," Dan said. "So I came out to see what it was about-"

Sarah hugged him, her head hidden on his shoulder. "Thanks, Dan."

"Uh... no problems," he said, a little stunned. "Do you two even know how to get to Shun's house?"

"No," Bella said, looking back to the road to check if the drunken people thought they would have come down the alley.

Dan sighed. "I knew it. I'll show you."

"I thought you were grounded?" Sarah said, not letting him go.

"I am," he said. "But as I said, I heard you yelling. What exactly happened?"

"Drunk guys," Sarah answered simply. "An older version of Jason and Koga."

"Oh," Dan said. "Now I get it. Come on, let's get going."

Sarah reluctantly let Dan go and followed him down the alley and onto another road, Bella looked over her shoulder as she heard more cars, but they were fine.

Dan led them down streets and up a hill.

"How much further?" Bella complained.

"Just up this hill," Dan said. "You see the house at the top?"

Bella and Sarah looked up and saw a huge house, it looked like a mansion. "Yeah?"

"That's Shun's house," Dan said.

Bella looked at Dan. "You're kidding....."

"Well run up there and knock," Dan laughed.

"Okay," Bella ran past Dan and up the hill, Sarah stayed with Dan, watching her friend.

"You're really quiet tonight," Dan murmured to Sarah.

"Yeah, I know," she sighed.

"What's the matter? Are you having second thoughts about running away?"

"No, it's just...... My dog, Shasta, I had to say good bye to him..... He didn't want me to go..."

Dan looked at her, her head was down and he put an arm around her. "It'll be alright, don't worry."

"Thanks," she leaned against him as they walked the rest of the way up the hill.

Bella stopped on the doorstep to catch her breath. She looked back and saw that Dan and Sarah were only half way up the hill, Dan had his arm around Sarah. She smiled and went to knock on the door, but it opened and her hand hit Shun's chest.

He blinked at her. "It took ya long enough," he said and grabbed her wrist, giving her hand back. She went red in the face. "Sorry. But we got lost!"

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Shun smiled. "Where's Sarah? I thought she was coming with you."

"Yeah, she's coming, she's walking up with Dan," Bella looked over her shoulder and back at Shun. "I ran up."

"You serious? You ran up the hill?" Shun cocked an eyebrow at her. She nodded. "Crazy person."

"Hey, Shun!" Sarah said as her and Dan finally made it up the hill.

"Hey," Shun replied. "Why are you here, Dan?"

"They got lost and I found them after their little problem," Dan said.

"What little problem?" Shun asked, not surprised.

"Drunk people," Sarah answered. "Now are you letting us in or not? It's cold."

Shun opened the door further with his arm and Bella walked under it, running into the house. Sarah walked under his arm and looked around. "Nice place."

"Thanks," Shun said as he and Dan walked in.

Bella was lying on the couch, nearly asleep. Her bag dumped on the floor.

"No doubt she's made herself at home," Shun murmured, standing beside Sarah.

"Yep," Sarah nodded her agreement. "And thanks again, Shun. We really appreciate this."

"You've said that twice now," he told her.

"I know, but it's true," she smiled. "And umm........"

"What?"

"Where's your fridge?" Sarah asked, turning to look at him.

"Did you say fridge!?" Bella jumped up, her eyes wide. "I'm starving!"

"I thought you couldn't sleep on an empty stomach?" Sarah smiled.

"I can't," Bella said. "Now where's the fridge!?"

Shun laughed. "This is gonna be fun living with the two of you."

"Well you can always kick us out when you're sick of us," Sarah reminded him.

"Where's..... the.... fridge?" Bella said and when Shun looked at her, she was right in front of him, looking up at him with a stubborn look on her face.

He pointed to a room and she was gone, racing into it.

"You know you'd better have good food or you'll never hear the end of it," Sarah said.

"Uh... I think I have good food," he said. "Unless she doesn't consider-"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?!?!?!" Bella popped her head into the room her friends were in. "ALL YOU HAVE IS VEGETABLES AND FRUIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yep," Sarah sighed, patting his shoulder. "You're never gonna hear the end of this."

"Don't you have chocolate?" Bella asked.

"No," Shun replied. "I don't eat chocolate."

Bella looked disbelieving. "You've got to have chocolate somewhere in this place. And I'm going to find it."

"Bella, calm down!" Sarah said. "Don't tear his house apart when we've just got here! Eat fruit or whatever!"

"But, but, but...... I WANT CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shun sighed. "Stay here. Dan, look after them." Shun walked out of the house.

"Where are _you_ going?" Bella asked.

"To get you chocolate so you be quiet," Shun replied simply.

"Can I come!?" Bella asked and was already running after him.

Shun faced the ground. "You are so full of energy. Yes, you can come."

"YAY!!!!!!"

"Ow... keep it down," Shun said, covering his right ear, she was standing beside him.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Let's go," Shun said and they ran out of the house.

Sarah sighed and went to the kitchen, coming back with an apple. She sat down on the couch, eating.

Dan was still shocked by Bella's outburst. He shook his head and sat next to Sarah. "Something tells me they're gonna be a while," Dan sighed. "She could want lots of other things while they're getting chocolate for her."

"Probably," Sarah replied. "All Shun has in his fridge is healthy stuff. Bella will change that for sure."

"Yep," Dan replied. "So, what did your parents say to you exactly?"

"They were disappointed to hear that I was causing trouble today," Sarah began. "I kinda growled at them and they got angry with me. I was grounded then and I went straight to my room and locked the door. They weren't happy."

"They were mainly angry because of the way you spoke to them, Sarah," Tigorra said, showing up on Sarah's shoulder.

"How did you get out of my pocket?" Sarah asked and looked at it, it was unzipped. "Smart alec."

"I get it from you," Tigorra replied.

"Don't tell me you backchatted your parents?" Dan said.

"Yep."

He hung his head. "What a guess. So, how did you get out of the house?"  
"Drain pipe," Sarah smiled. "I got into the backyard and then I was going to jump the side fence."

"But your dog stopped you?"

"..................................................."

"Sorry," Dan murmured. "I didn't- Uh..................."

Sarah was leaning her head on his shoulder, still eating the apple, but she stared at it whenever she took a bite, she wasn't very hungry anymore. "It's okay," she said after a while.

Dan looked unconvinced, but he wrapped his arms around her in a hug to try and comfort her.

"Wait up!"

"It's not my fault you're slow," Shun laughed over his shoulder.

"It's not my fault you're fast!" Bella growled. "Now wait up!"

Shun stopped and she caught up to him, crashing into his back. "Ow, my nose..."

"That was your fault to," he smiled.

"No, that was _your_ fault!" Bella grumbled.

"How was that my fault?" he asked.

"You stopped."

"You told me to wait up, so I stopped," he turned around and touched her forehead with his index finger. "Your fault."

Bella glared at him. "Meanie."

He smiled. "Come on, before the shops close for the night."

Bella sighed and ran after him again. "At least slow down!"

Shun grinned inwardly and slowed down, Bella passed him.

"Not that slow, idiot!" Bella grumbled.

Shun shrugged and sped up, picked her up and putting her on his back. He raced through the streets at his own pace, not having to worry about her making him slow down.

"Now you're just making fun of me," Bella murmured.

"Exactly."

"Bully...."

"Thanks, you're not all that sweet either."

"I'm sweeter than you."

"You're a girl."

"And what point are you trying to make there?"

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought."

He sighed. "You're a strange one."

"Thanks, I take that as a compliment."

"Really strange," he corrected himself.

They got to the shops and he put her down, she punched his shoulder.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Putting me on your back," she said and walked into the building. He blinked before following her.

They walked around and Bella had grabbed a whole heap of junk food, chocolate, cake, ice cream, cookies, two minute noodles, pizza and soda, a lot of soda.

"How are we going to carry this back?" Shun asked her.

"You're strong enough," she patted his shoulder. "You'll manage. Then it'll be _you_ telling _me_ to slow down."

"Sweet, yeah right," he murmured to himself. "The complete opposite of sweet if you ask me."

"I heard that," Bella mumbled and grabbed a small bag of cookies off a shelf. "We're all done now, let's go."

Shun payed for all the food and drinks Bella had chosen and they were walking back to Shun's house he was carrying nearly everything.

"Slow down!"

"No, you hurry up," Shun smiled. "What were you saying before? Something about me telling you to slow down?"

"When we get back to your house, you're toast!" Bella grumbled.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really," she growled.

Shun was smiling. _Yeah right_, he thought. _This kid won't land a blow_.

Dan looked up as the front door opened and he saw Shun come in. "Where's Bella?"

"Coming," Shun replied and went to the kitchen to dump her food in there. He came back and she came in the house. She went to the kitchen and came back empty handed. She cracked her knuckles. "Now, you're toast."

Dan blinked. _What happened? Did they get into one of their bickers again_? He thought.

Bella went to punch Shun, he merely grabbed her wrist and pushed her arm back. She went to punch him again, he moved his head to the side and avoided it. She went to get him in the gut, he was gone.

"I thought you said I was toast," he said and she looked over her shoulder to see him standing behind her.

She grumbled something and sat down.

"Giving up already?" he asked.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked, blinking her eyes open and raising her head from Dan's shoulder, she had fallen asleep. She looked at Bella and Shun, Bella had a strange glitter in her eyes.

Shun went to walk past her but Bella reached out and grabbed his leg, wrapping her arms around it. He stopped and blinked at her. "What the!? What do you think you're doing now?"

"I said you're toast," she smiled and pulled back. Shun fell forward and landed on his face. Bella started laughing.

Shun sat up and looked at her. "Cheap shot. You're toast now."

Bella's eyes widened and she got up and ran. Sarah merely blinked, not exactly taking it all in. She rested her head back on Dan's shoulder and fell asleep again. Dan looked down at her, going a little red in the face.

"Bella, get back here!!!"

"Not on your life!" Bella called back childishly.


	4. Amy

**2 months later**

"Sarah, get up already!"

"Go away."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Remember, you're Brawling today."

Sarah opened one eye and looked at her friend, Bella. "I'll Brawl tomorrow."

"Get up!" Bella picked her up and threw her off the bed.

"OW! Bella!!!" Sarah sat up. "Stop doing that!"

"Sorry, it's the only sure way to get you up," Bella smiled. "You have to Brawl today, otherwise Timothy will tell everyone you're scared to Brawl against him."

Sarah jumped up. "There's no way I'm gonna let that happen!"

"Now she's awake," Tigorra laughed.

"Yep," Wolfress agreed. "You can always wake her up one way or the other."

"Bella, is Sarah awake yet!?" Shun called. "Timothy won't wait all day!"

"She's awake!" Bella called back. "She just needs to recover."

"Don't tell me you threw her off her bed, again?" he asked as he appeared at the door.

Bella looked at the ground. "She threw herself off the bed, honest."

"Yeah right," Sarah growled and got up. "Give me a minute and we'll go see Timothy." She went over and looked through her box of Bakugan. She grabbed her Pyrus Griffin and her Pyrus Falconeer.

"Why don't you take another Bakugan," Tigorra suggested. "You've used those two in almost every battle."

"Alright," Sarah smiled and picked out another Bakugan, Pyrus Serpanoid. "Let's go."

The three of them ran out of the house and Sarah stopped at the front door, Shun and Bella nearly crashed into her.

"Why'd you stop!?" Bella complained.

"Hi, Dan," Sarah smiled as she blinked at Dan, he just showed up.

"Hey. Timothy is looking for you. He said he'll wait ten more minutes at the playground or he'll leave," Dan told her.

"You made her stop just to tell us that?" Bella growled. "I nearly crashed into her."

"Well it wouldn't be a first time," Shun smiled.

Bella glared at him and poked her tongue out at him.

"Let's go already!" Sarah said. "We've only got ten minutes!"

"We'll we'd be at the bottom of the hill by now if you hadn't of stopped," Bella told her.

"Yeah, yeah," Sarah laughed and she took off.

"Hey, wait up!" Bella called and ran after her, Shun and Dan following.  
Sarah ran through the streets towards the park. For two months, she had been avoiding the cops and always being ready to run off at school in case her parents showed up. Bella had been the same. Living with Shun was fun, they were always mucking around. Bella and Shun still had their bickers, but it was all fun and games when Bella decided to knock him over.

Something flashed past her.

"Show off!" Sarah called to Shun.

Shun looked over his shoulder. "Yep."

Sarah kept on running and Bella and Dan caught up to her.

They reached the park and Sarah saw Timothy, he was beginning to leave. "Timothy, wait!"

He turned around. "Ah, so you did show up. You're late."

"I know," Sarah stopped in front of him. "I slept in."

Timothy shrugged and pulled out a card, the others did the same.

"Field, open!"

They were suddenly sent to a different dimension.

"Alright, this is it," Sarah growled. "Time to put you in the dirt, Timothy. You won't be so smug after this battle."

"Other way around, girly," Timothy smiled.

Sarah growled.

"Good luck, Sarah," Bella said.

"I don't need it, but thanks anyway," Sarah said. She pulled out a card. "Gate card, set!"

The card flew forward and landed in front of Timothy, it became bigger.

Timothy pulled out a card. "Gate card, set!"

His card landed in front of Sarah, it became bigger. "Bakugan Brawl! Sub Terra Mantris, stand!"

A huge bug rose up from the tiny brown ball, Sarah looked up at it and smiled. She pulled out her own Bakugan. "Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Griffin, stand!"

"Battle begin," the Bakupods said. "Mantris at 270g's. Griffin at 360g's."

Sarah smiled. "This win goes to me."

"I don't think so," Timothy smiled and adjusted his glasses, holding up a card. "Ability card, activate! Slice cutter!"

Sarah watched as Mantris's arm blades glowed golden.

"This ability increases Mantris's power level by 100g's," Timothy smiled.

"NERD!" Bella called.

Dan and Shun shook their heads.

"Shut up," Timothy growled. "I just know more than you, a lot more."

"Exactly," Bella said. "NERD! N-E-R-D, NERD!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sarah looked at her Bakupod. "Mantris's power increase to 370g's."

"Mantris, take down that Griffin!" Timothy ordered. "Sarah, your Griffin is toast."

"That's what you say," Sarah smiled. "It's just like Bella telling Shun that he's toast, but she always finds a way to beat him." She held up a card. "Ability card, activate! Firewall!"

"What!?" Timothy yelled and looked at his Bakupod.

"Griffin's power increase to 460g's," it said.

"Gate card, open! Energy merge!"

Sarah waited anxiously.

"Griffin's power decrease to 360g's. Mantris's power increase to 470g's."

Sarah looked at a card she held in her hand and she smiled. "Ability card, activate! Spitting Fire!"

Fire swirled around Griffin.

"Griffin's power increase to 490g's," the Bakupod said.

Timothy looked with disbelief. "No way! That can't be possible! I thought this battle through, you've never had that card before!"

"You thought this battle through?" Sarah asked him and started laughing. "Bella's right. NERD! Griffin, take down that Bakugan!"

Griffin opened its mouth and fire flew out. The fire balls crashed down onto Mantris and it became a ball and went back to Timothy.

Sarah caught her Bakugan as it came back to her. "I told you this win was mine. Right from the start."

"But... how?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Bella?"

Bella smiled and pretended to sound like a nerd. "Well, you didn't know she had a new card so you weren't able to think properly about how this battle would turn out. So, back to my conclusion, you do _WAY_ too much thinking, and _**WAY**_ too much homework. NNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Haha, stupid nerd."

Timothy growled as she walked in circles acting like a nerd, pretending to lift fake glasses and clean them and put them back on.

"Let's get back to the battle," Timothy said. "Gate card, set!"

A card became bigger in front of Sarah, but that wasn't the card they'd be battling on this time.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Timothy threw a Bakugan. "Sub Terra Saurus, stand!"

"Ha!" Sarah said as a dinosaur, human thing appeared. "Bakugan, Brawl! Pyrus Serpanoid, stand!"

"What!?" Timothy yelled. "I thought you'd use your Falconeer or your Tigorra!"

"Well you thought wrong, silly human," Tigorra said, she was floating beside Sarah.

"Battle commence," the Bakupod said. "Saurus power level at 280g's. Serpanoid power level at 320g's."

"This battle is over already," Sarah smiled. "Serpanoid, get em!"

The snake creature went for the other Bakugan.

"Ability card, activate!" Timothy said. "Saurus Gloat!"

"Saurus power increase to 340g's," the Bakupod said.

Sarah looked up, the Sub Terra Saurus looked mad. She pulled out a card. "Ability card, activate. Late Surge!"

Timothy looked at his Bakupod. "Serpanoid power increase to 380g's."

"No!" he yelled as Sarah's Bakugan sent his coming back to him.

Sarah smiled as she caught her Bakugan.

"Now if you win or lose the next one," Shun said. "You're guaranteed to win."

Sarah smiled. "I know. But I wanna win it anyway!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Timothy yelled, throwing a black Bakugan ball. "Darkus Fear Ripper, stand!"

"How did a nerd get a Darkus Bakugan?" Bella asked herself. "My guess is, he doesn't know how to use them."

"Fear Ripper at 360g's," the Bakupod said.

Sarah looked at it and smiled. "Alright, we got this wrapped up. Tigorra, are you ready?"

"Always," Tigorra said and went into her little ball. Sarah grabbed her.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" She threw Tigorra onto her Gate card, where Fear Ripper was. "Tigorra, stand!"

"Tigorra?" Timothy said. "I know a lot about her. She's a very strong Bakugan, her Gate card is Sunrise and her Ability card is Slicing Claw."

Tigorra growled. "Sarah, Bella is absolutely correct. This human is a complete nerd, whatever that means."

"It means they're way too smart," Bella smiled. "It's inhuman to be that smart. I think it's quite stupid to want to be that smart."

Tigorra shrugged. "Well it's time to kick some tail," she looked at Fear Ripper. "Sarah, we're gonna win this, I just know it."

Sarah nodded.

"Ability card, activate!" Timothy said. "Darkus sword!"

Sarah looked at her Bakupod. "Fear Ripper power increase to 430g's."

"Get em, Fear Ripper!" Timothy shouted. "Sorry, Sarah, but I'll be the first person to ever defeat your Tigorra."

"I don't think so," Sarah smiled. "You may know Tigorra's abilities, but you forgot about them last minute. And don't forget, you're on my card."

"Uh oh," Timothy murmured.

"Gate card, open!" Sarah yelled. "Sunrise!"

The ground turned golden and the sky became bright.

"Tigorra power increase to 420g's," the Bakupod said.

Timothy smiled and his Fear Ripper continued on his path to attacking Tigorra.

"Ability card, activate!" Sarah smiled. "Slicing Claw!"

Tigorra purred and her claws glowed gold.

"Tigorra power increase to 470g's," the Bakupod said.

Sarah smiled. "You were saying, Timothy? No one can beat my Tigorra. Now, Tigorra, show this guy why you can't be beaten."

"It would be my pleasure," Tigorra purred and ran forward, slashing her claws over Fear Ripper.

Fear Ripper went back to Timothy, Tigorra went back to Sarah.

"Good job, Tigorra," Sarah smiled. "Three wins in a row!"

Tigorra popped out of her ball. "Glad to help."

Sarah smiled and they were suddenly back in their world, time started again.

Bella walked over to Sarah. "Good battle, you're getting better."

"Timothy doesn't look too happy," Shun said and Sarah turned to look at him. Timothy was on his hands and knees, looking down at Fear Ripper, tears coming down his face.

Sarah smiled and walked over to him. She crouched beside him. "Look, you lost, so what? Just try again with someone else. It's nothing to cry about."

"But, I thought my Fear Ripper could beat your Tigorra," Timothy sobbed.

"I've faced Jason, and he has Darkus Bakugan," Sarah said. "I beat him twice and he also has a Fear Ripper."

"Are you serious?" Timothy asked, looking up at her.

She nodded. "I'm just a good Brawler, same as my friends. You'll get better too, just battle people who you think you can beat. And remember..."

Timothy looked confused.

"Don't read up about a Brawler, it won't do you any good," she smiled. "A Brawler can have a different Bakugan each battle. Lay off the school work a little. See ya later kid."

Sarah got up and walked back over to her friends.

"Why is the Nerd crying?" Bella asked.

"Take it easy," Sarah said. "Besides, we've got another place to be."

Bella looked at her. "What?"

"I've got a surprise for everybody, mainly Shun," Sarah smiled. "Something only I know and you will find out. Let's go."

Bella, Shun and Dan followed her through the town, asking her constantly where she was leading them to, she never replied.

They came to a large building and Shun looked surprised. "Why are we here?"

"Because," Sarah said. "Come on." They had no choice but to follow Sarah.

They walked into the building and Sarah went to the front desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" said a lady at the front desk.

"Um, three visitors to see Amy," Sarah whispered. "I called yesterday to say we were coming."

"Ah yes, room 236, floor 3," the lady said.

"Thank you," Sarah replied and turned to her friends. "Coming?"

They looked at one another and followed her to the third floor.

Sarah stopped outside of a door that said 236 on it in gold writing.

"Sarah, are you going to tell us who we're seeing?" Shun asked.

"Yeah, why are we even here?" Bella asked.

"No kidding," Dan added.

Sarah smiled and opened the door, walking in. The four of them walked in and Shun froze.

Sarah turned back to him. "This is who we're seeing. She was taken off life-support yesterday, she's going to be just fine in another two weeks."

"Hello big brother," Shun's sister smiled. "I'm glad I finally get to see you again."

"Amy!" Shun exclaimed and he was instantly beside her hospital bed. "How are you feeling? Are you alright?!"

"I'm okay," his sister smiled. "I'm glad you came to visit me."

"Well I wouldn't have known I was allowed," Shun admitted. "Sarah led us here without telling us. This is such a surprise."

"Alright, Shun, you don't need to get teary on us," Bella said nervously, noticing that Shun has tears rolling down his face.

Sarah smiled, she knew this would happen. She was glad that Shun was able to see his 9 year old sister.

"Big brother?" Amy said. "Who are these people anyway?"

Shun wiped away his tears. "This is Dan, you know him already. This is Sarah and Bella," he pointed to the girls as he said their names.

"Oh, nice to meet you," she smiled.

"Nice to meet you too," Bella said and walked closer, she got a better look at Amy and her whole body shut down. She was fixed to the spot, unable to move however much she wanted to, her eyes were trained on the young girl, looking at the bruises, cuts and grazes all over her body, not to mention her broken left arm. This was extremely shocking for her, to finally see what Jason had done. She was only 9, and Jason was 14. He had bashed her because he lost a Brawl to her. He didn't bash her only because of that, he bashed her because she had made the deal to go out with him if he won, he had lost. His reputation was all around the school.

Bella suddenly remember something that Shun had said when they first met Jason.

"I've seen him do it. He did it, to my sister."

Her eyes filled with tears, Shun had seen his little sister get bashed by Jason, but why he wasn't able to stop it, she didn't know, but it would have been terrifying for him. She clenched her fists, she had no idea how scared he would have been to see his little sister on the ground, bleeding with so many injuries and most likely internal injuries. He would have wanted to see her for a very long time, not knowing when Amy was getting off life-support and be able to have visitors.

Sarah looked at Bella, she was frozen to the spot, her fists tight and her muscles tense. "...Bella?"

Bella looked at Shun, he was looking at Amy, the young girl was smiling and she hugged her brother. Shun hugged her back, tears reappearing on his face, he was also smiling.

Bella felt a tear roll down her face.

Dan looked at Bella, he looked concerned.

Bella turned and ran out of the room.

"BELLA!" Sarah called. Shun and Amy broke apart and looked at where Bella had been, but she was gone.

"Where did she go?" Shun asked.

"I don't know," Sarah said. She looked at Amy, seeing all her injuries. Her mind was suddenly set on one vision, Jason. "Oh no!"

"What!?" Shun exclaimed, sounding very worried,

Sarah turned her head to face the doorway. "Jason!"

"What about- Oh god!" Shun's eyes were wide as he looked back at Amy. "She's not gonna-"

"Yeah, she is," Sarah nodded and bolted out of the room and down the hallways. _She's furious_! She thought. _I know what she'll do. At how mad she looked, she's gonna try and kill him_!

She got out of the hospital and looked around. _Where would she be_!? She thought.

"Sarah!"

Sarah turned around and saw Dan catching up to her. "What's going on? What's this about Jason?"

"Bella might try to hurt him," Sarah answered. "Who knows what she'll do. I have to find her before she does something she could regret!"

"You check near the park," Dan said. "I'll check around town."

Sarah nodded and went to run off but Dan grabbed her arm. She looked back at him. "Don't worry, Sarah, I'm sure Bella won't do anything stupid."

Sarah tried to smile. "Thanks, Dan."

Dan smiled back and he let her go before turning and running into the town. Sarah turned and ran towards the park, near the outskirts of the town.

"Sarah, do you really think Bella would go after Jason?" Tigorra asked.

"Yes, I believe she would," Sarah replied. "She saw the injuries on Amy's body, she froze up."

"Maybe all the emotion was just too much for her," Tigorra said calmly.

"Well, whatever the case, we need to find her to make sure she's alright," Sarah was worried about her friend. She had looked scared, angry or extremely upset, she couldn't tell which one.

She ran up a street and saw the park up ahead. She stopped when she saw the field, a few trees, a bench and a black-haired who was sitting on it, leaning forward, her hands supporting her face and her hair hiding it.

Sarah breathed and walked over. When she was close enough, she saw that Bella was shaking and sparkles fell to the ground, she was crying.

Sarah sat next to Bella. She remained quiet for a little while. "Bella, are you alright?"

"I couldn't handle being in there," Bella replied. "It was too much for me. Too much emotion in there. And seeing Amy........"

"It scared you, huh?" Sarah asked. Bella nodded.

"It was all overpowering," Wolfress admitted. "Even for me. Seeing Shun so happy that he cried. Jason did a lot of damage to that young girl."

"Yes," Tigorra said. "We'll get back at him."

"Yeah, somehow, we have to stop Jason from hurting anybody else," Sarah growled.

Bella wiped away her tears.

"You don't wanna go back, huh?" Sarah asked. Bella shook her head. "Alright, you go back to Shun's house. I'll go tell the others."

Bella nodded and started walking off. Sarah sat there for a little while, watching her friend.

"I hope she's okay," Tigorra said.

_Jason, you're gonna wish you never hurt Amy_, Bella thought. _You would never understand how Shun felt, thinking that his sister could possibly die after you put her on life-support. You'll pay, I swear. You'll pay_.

Sarah sighed and stood up, putting Tigorra on her shoulder, and she started walking back to the hospital.

"Sarah!" she heard someone call her name as she reached the huge building. She turned to see Dan. "Did you find her?" he asked. "I had no luck."

"Yeah," Sarah murmured. "She's fine. She's going back to Shun's house to wait for us."

"Where did you find her?" Dan asked, wondering why Sarah looked so put down.

"At the park," Sarah tried to smile. "Come on, let's go back inside and see Shun and Amy."

Dan and Sarah walked inside, Dan put his arm over Sarah's shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

They walked into the room Amy was in and they found the two siblings looking at each other, Amy filling Shun's head with questions.

"Hi guys," Sarah said, making them look up.

"Is Bella okay?" Amy asked. "Why did she run off before? She looked upset. Where did she go? Shun tells me she has a talking Bakugan, does she really? Do you have a talking Bakugan?"

Sarah blinked, trying to take in all the questions. "Ummm..... Could you repeat that please?"

Amy repeated her questions, Sarah looked dumbfounded, that was a lot of questions. "Umm, alright... Bella is fine. She ran off because....... she was surprised by all the emotion. She went to the park to clear her head. Yes, she does have a talking Bakugan, her name is Wolfress and she's a Pyrus. And I do have a talking Bakugan, her name is Tigorra. Wanna see her?"

Amy nodded. "Yes please."

Sarah smiled and walked over to the hospital bed, sitting beside Shun. She took Tigorra off of her shoulder and held her out for Amy to see.

"Hello, Amy," Tigorra said.

"Oh my gosh! She's so cute!" Amy smiled. "Hello, Tigorra."

Shun laughed, Amy had such a cute voice. Sarah smiled.

"Where's Bella now?" Amy asked. "Why didn't she come back with you?"

"She went back to Shun's house," Sarah said, looking at Shun. "She didn't want to come back in case she was overwhelmed with the emotion again."

Shun nodded. "I understand."

"And why did you say Jason's name before you left?" Amy asked again, Sarah froze on the spot, how could she answer that!?

"I-I-I was talking about someone else, his name is also Jason, he's a f-friend of ours that moved out of town..... Um.... I think she might have thought of that before she ran off....." Sarah replied. She didn't want to lie to the poor girl, but she didn't want to tell her the truth either, in case bad memories came back.

"Okay," Amy smiled.

"I'm so glad you're awake at last," Shun said to Amy. "You were asleep the whole time you were on life-support."

"I'm glad I'm awake now too, Shun," Amy said. "I don't think I could sleep for quite a while now."

"Well you still need to sleep," Sarah said to the little girl. "It's bad for your health."

Amy tilted her head. "Why?"

"You need sleep," Sarah laughed. "You need to sleep for at least 6 hours every day, otherwise you're always drowsy, even if you have been asleep for a while."

"Okay," Amy nodded. "How long was I asleep for?"

"A few months," Shun replied. "Four at least."

"That's a lot of sleeping," Amy said. "I can't believe I slept that long."

Sarah laughed. "Well, things like this happen."

Amy nodded.

Shun sighed. "We'd better go."

Sarah heard the reluctance in his voice. "Alright."

"Bye, Shun," Amy said. "You'll come visit me soon, won't you?"

"Of course," Shun smiled. "Whenever I can."

"Bye, Sarah, bye, Dan," Amy said.

"See ya later, sweety," Sarah said, putting a hand on Amy's head before following Shun and Dan out of the room.

They walked down the hall to leave the hospital.

"Sarah?"

Sarah looked at Shun. "Yeah? What is it?"

"Thank you."

Sarah blinked warmly at him. "Don't mention it. I knew you'd be happy to see her. That's why I made it a surprise."

Shun smiled. "Well now that I can see her, I won't worry about her all the time. I know she's gonna be alright."

Sarah nodded. "She'll be up and running around in two weeks. But it will take at least a month for the injuries to disappear. That's what the doctor said anyway."

"Either way, she's gonna be alright," Dan said. "So nothing else matters."

"You're right, Dan," Shun sighed. "But we'd better hurry back, to make sure Bella hasn't destroyed anything."

"We were too late," Dan sighed as they heard a loud crash when they came back to Shun's house.

Sarah went upstairs, the boys didn't dare. Sarah went to Bella's door and knocked. "Bella, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Bella called and Sarah heard another crash.

"What are you doing in there?" Sarah asked.

"Looking for something!"

"Looking for what?"

"Something, don't worry about it. I'll be downstairs in a minute."

"O..kay," Sarah said and went back downstairs to see Shun and Dan sitting on the couch.

Sarah smiled and hid.

"I hope Bella's alright," Shun sighed and Sarah crawled across the floor, not making a sound. She hid behind the couch. "She seemed to get really upset when she saw Amy's injuries."

"She'll be fine. You worry about her too much, she can look after herself," Dan said.

"I know I worry too much, but I can't help it," Shun murmured. "I care about her."

"I know," Dan sighed. "You've cared about her since the day you met her. I remember when she first saw you, man. She couldn't take her eyes off of you."

"That was awkward," Shun said, cringing at the memory of feeling embarrassed. "It was only until Sarah told her she was staring at me did she turn away."

They were quiet for a few moments, Sarah crossed her arms. _Come on, keep talking,_ she thought.

"Shun?"

"Yeah?"

"You like Bella, don't you? I've seen how close the two of you are, despite the fact you don't even realize it."

Sarah smirked, now she would figure out if Shun liked Bella or not, she was hoping he did, that way she would be right.

"Uh............"

"Come on, man!" Dan laughed. "It's a simple 'yes or no' answer. Do you like Bella?"

"........................................................"

_Hurry up and answer all ready_! Sarah thought. _I wanna know_!

Shun sighed. "Fine, yes, I like her. But don't you dare tell anybody!"

"Yeah, sure," Dan said. "Your secret's safe with me."

"Okay, what about you?" Shun caught him off guard. "I reckon you like Sarah."

Sarah's eyes widened.

"W-w-w-hat makes you say t-that?" Dan stumbled.

"Because you and her are pretty close," Shun replied, Sarah knew that there was amusement in his voice. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed how close you've become?"

"Uh............."

Shun laughed. "Come on, man. It's a simple 'yes or no' answer. Do you like Sarah?"

"..........................................................."

Sarah was scared of what his answer was gonna be, and by how silent he suddenly became.

"Come on, tell me," Shun said. "I told you. You should have known it would bounce back at ya."

Dan laughed nervously. "Um... well...... I......... uh................"

Sarah's eyes were wide, her heart thumped so hard she thought she wouldn't hear his answer.

Shun sighed. "Hurry up before Sarah comes back downstairs."

"Alright, alright......" Dan gulped. "I do like her."

Sarah wanted to scream. _I wanted to know if Shun liked Bella, but I didn't want to know __**THAT**_! She got back on her hands and knees and started crawling back to the stairs. She got up and quickly, silently, went back upstairs.

When she got to the top, she turned around and took a deep breath. She walked back down, making her footsteps loud so that they would hear her.

"Hi, guys," she smiled, avoiding their gazes. She walked over to them and sat down in between them.

"Hey," Shun said. "How's Bella? She hasn't destroyed anything has she?"

"Uh..... I don't think so," Sarah replied, still looking at the ground. "She wouldn't let me in."

"Are you okay?" Shun asked. "You seem, upset or something."

"................. I'm fine," Sarah said.

"You sure?" Dan asked, Sarah went red in the face and she put her head down and her hair covered it.

"Umm.... yeah, I'm sure," she said.

It was an awkward silence, no one spoke. Sarah didn't know what to say anymore. Dan liked her, she never realized it. She thought it was all friendship stuff, now she knew she was wrong.

What could she say, 'oh yeah, hi Dan I heard what you said, about you liking me. So what now?' there was no way she would say anything like that to him!

There was a loud knock at the door and it swung open to reveal Julie, Alice, Runo and Morucho. "Hi!" Julie yelled. "It's good to see you, Danny!"

"Oh no!" Dan mumbled under his breath. "Why does she have to show up all the time!?"

Sarah finally looked up. "Hi."

Runo and Alice nodded to her, Julie jumped on the side of the couch and her arms flung over Dan. "Where have you been? You don't hang out with us anymore."

"I wonder why," Dan mumbled. "Now get off of me, please!"

Julie didn't seem to hear him. She looked at Sarah. "What are you doing here? This is Shun's house."

"I noticed," Sarah suddenly growled, taking herself by surprise. "I live here now."

Julie jumped back and hit the ground. "You what!?!?!?!"

"I ran away from home two months ago," Sarah said, looking past Dan and looked at Julie on the ground. "Shun let me stay here. And I'm not the only one."

"I FOUND IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

They all heard loud footsteps and Bella came racing down the stairs with a small Bakugan in her hand.

"That's what you were looking for?" Sarah mumbled.

"Yep, it's one of my special Bakugan's," Bella smiled, but then she blinked at the new people. "Why are you guys here?"

"We came to visit Shun and Dan. We knew Dan would be here, but we weren't expecting you two," Morucho said.

"Well we both ran away from home," Sarah said. "We both live here with Shun now."

"Well ever since you two came, Dan and Shun haven't hung out with us, they were too busy hanging with you," Runo said, clearly jealous.

Dan looked at Sarah, then back at Runo. "Sarah and Bella are weird people, which makes it funny. They're better to be around."

Sarah didn't look at Dan, which normally, she would. Not anymore, she was too embarrassed to even glance at him.

Dan noticed that. He was suddenly worried about her. _Why won't she look at me anymore_? He thought.

Julie stood up. "The floor hurts."

Bella blinked at her. "It's called floorboards, idiot!"

"It's not my fault!" Julie growled.

Dan ignored their little bicker. "Um... Sarah? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Sarah's eyes widened. "Uh, yeah, sure...." she got up and slowly followed him into the kitchen. She stayed standing, where as normally, she would be sitting on a bench.

"So... what did you want?" Sarah asked, looking at her feet.

"Sarah, you've been acting differently ever since we got back from the hospital," Dan began. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Sarah mumbled.

Dan wasn't convinced. "There's something wrong, I know it," he said. "You've been acting differently."

"Differently.... how?" Sarah didn't really know what to say.

"Well for starters," Dan mumbled. "You can't even look me in the eyes!"

Sarah looked up and stared into his amber eyes, she could feel her face turning red. "Alright, Dan, I'll be honest...... I heard what you said."

Dan blinked. "Huh?"

"I came down the stairs and hid behind the couch," Sarah murmured. "I overheard what you and Shun were saying."

"You heard... everything?"

"Everything," Sarah nodded. "I just don't know how to act around you now."

Dan was red in the face, worse than Sarah. "I didn't mean for you to hear that," he murmured. "Sorry, Sarah. But it's true.......I really do like you..."

Sarah sighed. "Alright...... so how does this affect our friendship?"

"I don't know," Dan said and suddenly pulled her into a hug. "Do you feel the same way?"

Sarah was quiet for a little bit, but then her arms came up and she hugged Dan back, which was the answer within itself. "Yes," she whispered. "I didn't realize before, I thought we were just friends mucking around, which we were, but I didn't notice, as Shun said, how close we were getting."

"Me neither, but we know now," Dan breathed. "There's nothing that can change that."

Sarah smiled inwardly and hugged him a little tighter.

"GET OUT ALREADY!!!"

Sarah and Dan broke apart. "What was that?" Dan wondered and they poked their heads out from the kitchen to see Bella growling at Julie.

"I will, after I see Danny," Julie said.

"I'm staying in here," Dan mumbled and went back into the kitchen.

"Alright," Sarah said. "I'll be back to tell you when she's gone." Sarah walked over to the front door and held it open. "Julie, get out of here already."

"No, not until I see my Danny boy!"

Sarah tensed up and her hand tightened on the door handle. "Julie........" she said, trying to calm herself down. "Get...... out!"

"No!"

Her grip tightened even more, she thought it would be possible for her to rip the door handle off. Dan was not her property, she didn't see why Julie had to think he was!

Sarah looked at Bella and Bella nodded, taking in a deep breath.

Shun put his hands over his ears.

"Julie...." Bella said.

Julie looked at her.

"GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Julie looked scared. "As I said, not until I see Danny."

"It's _Dan_!" Sarah growled.

"And as I said," Bella growled. "Get out of here before I throw you out! I'm absolutely serious."

"Me to."

"JUST GET OUT OF HERE!!!! YOU'LL SEE DAN AT SCHOOL ON MONDAY, BUT RIGHT NOW YOU'RE REALLY GETTING ON MY NERVES SO SCRAM BEFORE YOU'RE TOAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Julie looked stubborn as ever. "No."

Sarah took a deep breath. "Dan, get out here!"

Dan slowly walked out of the kitchen and blinked at Julie.

"DANNY!"

Julie ran over to Dan, ready to hug him, but she stopped when she realized that Sarah had gotten in between them. "Bella.... please get rid of her, like... NOW!"

Bella smiled and cracked her knuckles. "Gladly."

"Now, Bella," Wolfress said. "Don't do anything too rash, okay?"

"Don't worry," Bella grinned. She walked over to Julie, grabbed her by the back of the shirt, and dragged her to the front door. She turned Julie around and half pushed her, half kicked her out the door. Bella turned to Runo, Alice and Morucho. "Sorry guys, but could you please leave. We weren't expecting visitors so I wasn't able to control my temper quick enough."

"Sure, we're sorry if we were in the way," Runo said and they were out the door. Bella slammed it shut, locking it before going back and sitting beside Shun.

Sarah looked back at Dan with a smile. "Thanks for helping."

"No.... problem," he said.

"Why are you guys just standing there?" Bella asked. "Come sit down."

Sarah shrugged and walked over to the couch, Dan behind her every step of the way. They sat down next to each other.

"That was loud," Shun sighed, finally taking his hands away from his ears. "Please try and not do that again."

"Sorry," Bella mumbled and yawned. "Me tired." She leaned over and her head rested against Shun's shoulder. She put her arms around his neck. "You're comfy."

"Uhhhhhhhh..................." Shun blinked at her, not sure how to react to it. He looked at Dan, Sarah always slept on his shoulder, she was sleeping on him already anyway. "Dan?"

Dan looked from Sarah to Shun. "Yeah?"

"She's sleeping on me," Shun said. "What do I do?"

"Just let her," Dan replied with a laugh. "Sarah's always sleeping on me..... Oh yeah, that reminds me, she knows about our conversation, she overheard it."

Shun's eyes widened and he looked at Sarah. "Everything?"

"Yep."

"So she knows that you-"

"Yep. We talked about that before."

"She's not gonna tell Bella is-"

"No, I don't think so."

"Whew, good cause if she did-"

"Then Bella would know that you liked her and she'd probably be running away from you with embarrassment."

Shun looked down at Bella as she curled up, he just watched her. He couldn't move, she was basically lying on top of him, curled up like a cat.

Dan nearly laughed at the look Shun had on his face. Shun looked back at Dan. "She's creeping me out."

Dan rolled his eyes. "You're not scared of Masquerade, but you're scared of her sleeping on you..."

"........No. I'm creeped out."

Dan smiled. "You'll get used to it."

"But what if she wakes up and gets nervous when she finds out she's lying on me, like the first time we met and she nearly pulled me on top of her?" Shun asked. "She screamed and pushed me away."

"Well she can't exactly push you away when she's lying on you, not the other way around," Dan said. "Just get over it. You'll get used to it eventually."

"Are you saying she's gonna do this again!?"

"More than likely."

"Aw man!"

Bella blinked open her eyes and looked up, yawning. She looked to her left here her arms were wrapped around something. Her eyes widened as she realized Shun, she looked at how she was lying, she was curled up basically on his lap!

She blinked at him, he was asleep. She pulled her right arm back and, using her index finger, she gently poked him in the head, finding amusement with it when he didn't wake up.

His arm came up to swat her hand away but she moved her hand so he didn't get it. She grabbed his wrist with her left hand, which was still wrapped around Shun's neck and she poked his arm with her right hand.

She smiled, he didn't wake up so she kept poking him. She looked at his face and poked his forehead, his eyes opened and he blinked at her for a second.

"AH!" Bella yelped, taken by surprise and she jumped up, but she fell to the floor. ".............ow."

Shun looked at the ground, she sat up. "I wasn't expecting that," she grumbled.

"What's with all the noise?" Sarah asked, trying to sit up. She failed. She looked at what was holding her in her place. Dan's arms.

She sighed and tried to move his arms away, but she could barely move to reach his arms. He was sleeping.

"Dan, let me go," she mumbled and started knocking him on the head. He opened his eyes and his hand came up, grabbing hers and stopping her from hitting him anymore.

"What was that for?" he mumbled.

"You wouldn't let me go," Sarah said and she stood up, stretching after her few hours sleep. She fell back on the couch and curled up to Dan. "It's cold. You're warm."

Bella was still sitting on the floor. "The floorboards are cold," she murmured.

"Then why are you sitting on them?" Shun asked her.

She looked up at him and jumped up on the couch beside him, hugging his neck and curling up again. "I'm cold."

"You guys should get some proper sleep," Dan said.

"But I'm too tired to get up," Sarah mumbled.

Dan smiled. "I figured that much. So-"

"Don't you dare carry me," Sarah said simply, not even having to open her eyes.

"Too late," Dan said and stood up with her in his arms.

Sarah mumbled something but stayed quiet. "Come on, Shun," Dan said. "You should take Bella to her room."

Shun sighed. "Alright," he lifted her up.

"PUT ME DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sarah's eyes snapped open and she tried to sit up, she would have if it was considered possible. She looked up at Dan. "Why do you have to carry me?"

"Because you won't get up and walk by yourself," Dan replied.

Sarah watched as Shun walked past them with Bella in his arms, he walked upstairs and ignored Bella's mumble-talk, something to do with him being toast or whatever.

"Yeah, yeah," Shun sighed as he kept walking. "Where have I heard that one before? Oh yeah, I know. You've said it a thousand times and failed to complete your threat."

"I will one day, don't you worry about that!" Bella growled.

"Come on," Dan sighed. "I'll take you to your room."

Sarah shrugged and she rested her head on his shoulder, falling asleep again.

It was still dark outside and Dan took Sarah into her room. He put her on her bed, taking her arms away from his neck and he stood up properly. He turned and he left the room.

Shun put Bella on her bed, she had fallen asleep, she was too tired to stay awake any longer. He looked down at her and brushed his hand through her hair. "Good night, Bella," he murmured and walked out, closing her door behind him.


	5. Shun's Past

"Sarah," whispered a voice and Sarah opened her eyes to see Bella standing over her.

"Bella-" Bella covered her mouth.

"Shh!" she whispered. "I need you to come with me."

"Where?" Sarah whispered after she got Bella's hand off of her mouth.

"I want you to help me find Jason, I want to Brawl him."

"You're crazy! Why do you want to Brawl Jason?!"

"Just because," Bella murmured. "Are you coming with me or not? Cause if you're not, then I'm still gonna go."

"I'll come," Sarah sighed. "Let's go."

Bella and Sarah crept towards her door.

"Forgetting someone?"

Sarah turned around. "Sorry Tigorra." She went back and scooped up her Bakugan before following Bella out into the hall.

They crept downstairs and walked to the front door.

Sarah heard a mumble and she turned to see Dan sleeping on the couch. They hurried to the front door and opened it. The door creaked and Bella stopped it from moving.

Sarah looked back at Dan to make sure he didn't wake up, he was still asleep.

Bella opened the door a little more and it creaked again. "Stupid door!" she whispered.

"Just hurry up," Sarah said. "Before Dan wakes up and asks where we're going."

Bella nodded and swung the door open, there was a very loud creak.

"Good one!" Sarah growled sarcastically as Dan sat up. "Let's go!"

Sarah and Bella bolted out the door and Dan blinked at it. "Where are those two going at this time?"

Sarah and Bella raced down the hill and turned right at the end, running down the street.

"I hope Dan doesn't tell Shun that we left," Bella murmured.

"Me too, but there's no doubt that he will," Sarah sighed. "And besides, we still have to find Jason, and we have no idea where he could be at this time, it's still dark out. The sun will rise in an hour."

"I know that," Bella replied. "But we had to get out of the house now because if we left later, Shun would catch us. He should be asleep at the moment so we're fine...... For now."

Sarah sighed. "We'll find Jason one way or the other. Let's just hope we find him before Shun finds us. Otherwise we're toast. Mainly you. Dan will have something to say to me about it."

Bella laughed.

"Hey, Shun. Come on, man, wake up," Dan murmured.

Shun mumbled something and opened his eyes. "Dan? What's up?"

Shun sat up and Skyress woke up.

"It's the girls," Dan said.

"What about them!?" Shun asked, alert.

"They left like, five minutes ago," Dan told him. "I don't know why but when they saw me wake up they bolted off."

Shun sighed. "Where the hell could they be- Oh crap!"

"What is the matter, Shun?" Skyress asked him.

"I think I know where they're going," Shun said and jumped out of bed.

"Where?" Draganoid asked.

"Jason," was all Shun had to say and Skyress jumped on his shoulder, Dan looked worried.

They ran downstairs and out the open door.

"Why would they go to Jason?" Draganoid said.

Shun was silent as they ran down the hill. _Bella might have tried to find Jason yesterday_, he thought. _She might try and find him today! And she's dragged Sarah into it to. They must be nuts! It would most likely only be because of the injuries Bella saw on Amy's body, I hope she doesn't do anything too stupid! Her and Sarah are gonna be in so much trouble when we find them_!

They ran down streets. _Where would they be_!? Shun thought. A few things came to his mind, Jason liked skateboarding, Bella stole or 'permanently borrowed' a skateboard at one stage, and the skate park wasn't too far from here!

"I know where they're going," Shun said.

"Where?" Dan asked.

"The skate park."

"Why would they go there? It's 6:30 in the morning!"

"Jason goes there at 5:00 in the morning, there's a guarantee he's there now," Shun replied. "Now hurry up!"

Dan tried to keep up with Shun as they ran down streets towards the skate park.

"Why are we here?" Sarah asked, looking around. "What would Jason be doing here at 6:30 in the morning?"

"He'd be here" Bella said and looked around. Guys were on BMX bikes, some on scooters, a few on skateboards. They all looked like friends. "We just have to find him."

"I know how we can find him!" Sarah smiled and jumped to the top of a ramp. "Hey, Jason! You here!?"

A few guys stopped and looked at the black-haired girl standing on the ramp. One guy left his skateboard and walked to the bottom of the ramp. "Hey," it was Jason. "What are you doing here at this hour?"

"To find you," Sarah replied.

Jason tilted his head and smiled. "Oh really? For what reason?"

"You'll see," Sarah grinned. "Look behind you."

Jason turned around and was instantly punched in the face by Bella.

"Whoa! There's two chicks here?!" one guy exclaimed.

"Yeah, they're Bella and Sarah," Sarah heard Koga's voice. "The one on the ramp is Sarah."

"That's me!" Sarah smiled in a kids voice. She really didn't care what reason Bella really had of coming here, she was having fun being a kid at a skate park.

"Why are you here?" one guy asked.

"I told you not even 2 minutes ago, stupid!" Sarah grumbled. "Grow a bigger brain."

"Don't talk to me like that!" the guy growled and went up the ramp to stand in front of her.

"Would you cut that out!" Jason yelled at Bella. "What the hell?!"

Bella was having fun beating him up, Sarah looked over the ramp to watch it, ignoring the guy standing next to her. She laughed as Bella went to hit him, he grabbed her wrist and she kneed him in the gut.

"Why is she trying to bash him?" the guy next to Sarah asked.

"Just some reason," Sarah replied. "He put a friend's sister in hospital."

"Whoa, which one?"

Sarah spun to face him. "What do you mean 'which one'?!" she growled. "How many people has he bashed already!?"

"Quite a few," the guy replied, blinking at her with surprise. He didn't expect her to be the kind of person who blew up that quickly. "So which one is it?"

"Amy, a nine year old girl," Sarah growled.

"Oh, Shun's little sister," the guy murmured. "I still don't get why Jason bashed her, honestly, I feel sorry for her."

Sarah jumped away from him. "You're weird!"

"Why am I weird!?"

"Because, I didn't know that some of his friends would disagree with what he does!"

"Well quite a few of us do," he said. "But it's not like we can do anything."

"Sarah, what the hell are you doing!?"

Sarah's eyes widened. "Oh, crap!"

She turned her head and saw Dan and Shun running over.

"Why are they here?" the guy asked.

"They're looking for us," Sarah replied and slided down the ramp on her shoes. "Bella! We've got a problem!"

Bella stopped mid-punch and looked at her. "What sort of problem?"

"Well put it this way, hurry up and Brawl him!" Sarah said.

".........They're not here already are they!?" Bella exclaimed. Sarah nodded.

Bella turned to Jason. "Alright, get up. Let's Brawl!"

Jason stood up. "If it stops you from trying to bash me anymore."

Bella, Jason and Sarah held up a card each.

"Sarah!" Dan yelled and she turned to look at him.

"Field, open!"

They were suddenly in a different dimension, Sarah breathed. Too bad for Shun and Dan, they couldn't prevent anything that could happen in this place.

"Gate card, set!" Jason and Bella threw down cards. They landed in front of one another and grew bigger.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Darkus Stinglash, stand!" Jason threw down a Bakugan and a huge scorpion thing appeared. Sarah blinked at it, but for once, she could sit back and enjoy the show.

"Wait a second," she mumbled. "Bella! You forgot the popcorn!"

"Sorry, we were in a rush this morning, in case you'd forgotten. We didn't have time to make popcorn!"

Sarah sat down and crossed her arms.

"Battle begin," the Bakupods said. "Darkus Stinglash at 330g's."

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Bella yelled. "Pyrus Serpanoid, stand!"

A huge serpent looking creature appeared.

"Pyrus Serpanoid at 320g's," the Bakupods said.

"Stinglash, go!" Jason said.

"I don't think so," Bella smiled. "Gate card, open! Energy merge!"

"No way!" Jason exclaimed.

"Stinglash power level decrease to 230g's. Serpanoid power level increase to 420g's."

"Serpanoid, go get him," Bella smiled and watched as her Bakugan wrapped around Stinglash and crushed it.

Both Bakugan's returned to their owners. Bella smiled. "Win one for me. I doubt you'll win this, Jason. Just warning you now."

"Yeah, right!" Jason growled. "This battle has only started. Bakugan, Brawl! Darkus Fear Ripper, stand!"

Sarah watched as a big human looking beast appeared, it was black with purple claws.

"Fear Ripper at 360g's," the Bakupods said.

"This should be a breeze for Bella," Tigorra said, floating beside Sarah.

Bella smiled and threw a Bakugan in the air and caught it. She threw it. "Bakugan, Brawl! Ventus Siress Harp, stand!"

Sarah's interest increased. "I've never seen her use Siress before!"

A big bird, human looking beast appeared from the tiny green ball.

"Siress Harp at 370g's," the Bakupods said.

Jason held up a card. "Ability card, activate. Darkus sword!"

A black sword appeared in Fear Ripper's hands.

"Fear Ripper power increase to 400g's."

"Fear Ripper, do it!"

"Think again!" Bella smiled and held up her own card. "You're not the only one holding an ace. Ability card, activate! Splitting wind!"

Jason watched as a barely visible breeze flew around the field from Bella's Bakugan. Air swirled around it and he couldn't see Siress anymore. She was gone.

"Siress Harp power increase to 470g's."

"What!?" Jason looked at his Bakupod. He looked back at the field. "Where is it!?"

They heard a high-pitched screech and they looked up, Bella had a huge grin on her face. Siress opened her mouth and wind exploded from it, flying at Fear Ripper. The wind swirled around the Bakugan and it suddenly closed in around it, crushing it so much it couldn't move.

"Do it, Siress!" Bella yelled and her Bakugan flew down from the sky at a high speed, aiming for Fear Ripper.

SLAM!

Fear Ripper turned back into a ball and went back to Jason. Siress went back to Bella.

"Nice one," Wolfress said to Bella. "You're getting better all the time."

"Thanks," Bella smiled. "Now, Gate card, set!"

She threw down a card and it landed in front of Jason, growing bigger.

"Alright," Jason said. "Bakugan, Brawl! Darkus Ravenoid, stand!

A big bird appeared, its feathers black and its eyes, red.

"That's pretty big when you're sitting down," Sarah said. "It's freaky."

"Well it won't come out of the field," Tigorra said.

"I know that!"

"Wolfress, it's your turn," Bella said.

"Got it," Wolfress became a little ball and landed in Bella's hand.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Bella threw Wolfress onto the field. "Pyrus Wolfress, stand!"

A huge red wolf appeared over Bella's Gate card, Sarah smiled. "She looks pretty."

"Ravenoid power level at 380g's. Wolfress power level also at 380g's," the Bakupods said.

"This'll be fun," Jason said. "I wonder which of our Bakugan will win this battle."

"Well it won't be yours!" Wolfress growled. "A wolf against a buzzard. This thing is my new chew toy."

"Ability card, activate! Darkus Storm Breaker!"

Bella felt a breeze pick up, it was pretty strong.

Sarah grabbed hold of Tigorra so she wouldn't blow away.

"Ravenoid power level increase to 480g's," the Bakupods said.

Bella smiled as the bird flew towards her Wolfress. "Gate card, open!"

"She has a Gate card for this Bakugan, now!?" Jason exclaimed.

"Flaming Forest!" Bella yelled.

Fire appeared on the field, everywhere, even around Bella, Sarah and Jason.

Sarah looked at the fire and poked it and it didn't burn her. She suddenly found a new entertainment, she started poking the fire, half her attention still on the battle.

"Wolfress power increase to 480g's. Ravenoid power decrease to 380g's," the Bakupod said.

"And just to make sure you can't do anything to stop my Wolfress," Bella held up a card. "Ability card, activate! Fire Fangs!"

"Aw man!" Jason grumbled. "I'm toast!"

"You'll be toast after this battle to," Bella mumbled to herself.

"Wolfress power increase to 580g's," the Bakupods said.

"This feels a lot better," Wolfress stretched. "Let's get this buzzard!"

Wolfress ran over and jumped into the air, grabbing Ravenoid and pulling it to the ground. She bit it on the neck and it turned back into a ball, returning to Jason.

Wolfress became a ball again and flew back to Bella.

In moments, they were back in their world. Sarah sighed and looked up at the ramp where Dan and Shun were standing. She blinked up at them from where she was sitting "Hi guys. What are you doing here?"

"Why did you leave so early this morning?" Shun asked.

"Um...... we did now?" Sarah acted clueless. "I didn't notice. I thought it was 10:00."

"Yeah right!" Dan said. "It was dark when you left," Dan and Shun jumped down to stand beside her. They grabbed her arms and pulled her to her feet.

"Damn you," Sarah mumbled and sat back down.

"Get up," Dan sighed and pulled her back up, not letting her sit back down by holding her arm.

SLAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

Sarah's attention turned to Jason and Bella, uninterested in sitting back down.

Bella had Jason by the neck, holding him against one of the skate ramps. She pulled him forward and slammed his back into the concrete ramp.

"Cut that out!" Jason growled. "What are you doing!?"

Bella brought her face close to his, she was mad. "Guess what. I visited Amy yesterday."

Jason's expression changed from mad and surprised, to scared.

"What's she doing!?" Shun exclaimed and went to run forward but Sarah grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Leave her," Sarah smiled. "It's fun to watch."

"You're kidding!?" Shun growled. "Why did you even come out looking for him!?"

"Don't ask me, ask Bella when she's finished," Sarah blinked at him.

Shun growled. "You two are in so much trouble, you know that?"

Sarah's eyes widened and she slowly looked at Dan with a nervous look. Dan nodded and she hung her head.

Shun tried to step forward again but Sarah pulled him back. "Sarah, cut it out!" Shun growled.

Sarah merely shook her head, not even looking up.

"Jason, you know what?" Bella growled. "I saw the injuries you caused to that little girl. How could you even think of hurting someone as young as her? You bastard!"

"Well you know I have a reputation, don't you?" Jason replied.

Bella pulled an arm back and slammed her fist in his face, his head swinging back and hitting the concrete ramp.

"OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jason yelled.

Sarah looked at all the people at the skate park, they looked dumbfounded, not sure what to do.

"You're dead, Jason," Bella murmured. "Let's see how you like being put on life-support!"

Shun's eyes widened. "That's it!" he tore his arm out of Sarah's grip and Dan had to pull Sarah back.

Shun ran forward to try and stop Bella.

Bella saw Shun in the corner of her eye and punched Jason again. She pulled him forward and threw him back with all the strength she had. She heard a loud crack.

She was about to keep going but Shun grabbed her and pulled her back. "That's enough, Bella!" Shun said.

"Let me go!" Bella growled. "He deserves it after what he did to Amy!"

Shun froze. "That's what this was about!?"

"What else?"

Shun looked at Jason, then at Bella. Her eyes showed her hatred for the guy, they were glittering with detest.

"I think you fractured my skull," Jason mumbled.

"Good for you," Bella spat.

Jason looked up, but not at Bella, at Shun. Shun looked back and his muscles tensed. Bella looked at Shun. "Uh.. you alright?"

Shun was quiet, he didn't even turn to look back at her. He was reliving the event that put little Amy in hospital.

Jason smirked. "What's the matter with you? Scared?"

Bella jumped away from Shun and walked back over to Jason. She crouched in front of him and grabbed his hair, forcing him to look at her. "Keep going buddy and you will have a smashed skull by the time I'm finished with you!" She pulled harder at his hair. "Do you understand?"

She could see he was in pain. She pulled more at his hair when he didn't reply. "Okay, okay, I got it."

"I don't believe you," Bella snarled. "So here's a little something that will make you stick to your words."

She stood up a little, took a step forward and slammed his head into the ramp.

"AAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jason cried out in pain. Bella smiled.

She suddenly felt someone pull at her arm. "Come on, Bella, let's go," Shun said quietly.

Bella turned to look at him, he looked haunted by memories. She didn't protest this time, she followed him back to Dan and Sarah, Sarah was still trying to get away.

"You done now?" Dan asked Bella.

"Yeah, I'm done," Bella murmured, looking up at Shun.

"Let me go!" Sarah whined, looking at an awesome skateboard she saw. "I want it, I want it!"

"No, you can't have it," Dan mumbled. "It's not yours."

"But I want it!"

"Let's get out of here," Dan said and started dragging Sarah away, Shun and Bella walked side by side, Bella was worried about Shun.

"I want it!" Sarah yelled.

The guys at the skate park blinked at her stretching her arms out to try and get the skateboard.

"What's going on here!?"

Sarah and Bella froze. "Uh oh," Sarah said, still using her kids voice.

They saw two cops standing on a ramp. Bella looked scared, Sarah was no different.

"Hey, it's you two!" one cop recognized them.

"Let's get outta here!" Dan said and they ran off. Sarah stopped and looked back. Dan stopped and turned around. "Sarah, come on!"

Sarah looked at him and back to the skateboard. She ran back into the skate park, grabbed the skateboard and ran back after Dan.

"Idiot!" he growled.

"I wanted it," Sarah said. "Besides, it was Jason's."

"Oh, alright then," Dan said and they bolted after Shun and Bella.

"Damn that was close!" Bella puffed as they shut the front door. "I thought we would get caught for sure!"

"And it doesn't help when Sarah had to go back to get her skateboard," Dan said.

"Hey, isn't that Jason's?" Bella asked.

Sarah nodded. "I wanted it."

Bella shrugged and looked back at Shun, he was still quiet. Too quiet. And she didn't like it.

"Shun?" Bella said quietly.

He looked at her.

"Uh... Dan, I say we should, you know, leave them alone," Sarah whispered, pulling at his jacket.

Dan nodded and followed her to the kitchen. "What's up with Shun?" he wondered.

"I don't know, he was quiet ever since he tried to stop Bella from hurting Jason anymore," Sarah replied, putting the skateboard on the floor and jumping up to sit on the bench.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure Bella will be able to get it out of him," Dan murmured.

Sarah shrugged. "I just hope he's alright."

"Shun, you know you can tell me what's wrong," Bella said as she and Shun sat down on the couch.

Shun was still quiet, he looked at the ground.

Bella looked at him and dared to ask. "You remembered what happened to Amy, didn't you?"

Shun looked up and into her clear blue gaze, he looked haunted, scared, and something else that she couldn't understand. "Yes," he replied.

"What.... happened that day?" Bella asked.

Shun sighed and thought for a moment, he looked back at the ground. "Alright, I'll tell you. I took Amy to a festival she really wanted to go to......"

_**Flashback**_

Shun looked down at his little sister, she was so excited to be at the festival. She already had a balloon in one hand and an ice-cream in the other. She had hair just like Shun's, black with a shine of purple in it, only short. She had a pink skirt with a pale yellow top. She also had white socks that ended just below her knees and black shoes with no laces.

"Thank you, Shun, for taking me here," she said.

"No problem," he smiled. "It's better than you running around the house like a lunatic."

Amy smiled and looked around, she saw lots of stalls, fairy floss, ice-cream, coke, chocolate. She saw lots of rides, one was a roller coaster that went high up into the air, she wanted to go on it. She looked at the rest of the track of the roller coaster, she saw the loop in it, she liked roller coasters that went upside down.

"Hey, Shun!"

Shun turned to see one of his friends, Julie. "Hi, Julie, I didn't expect to see you here," Shun replied.

Amy looked up at the girl with pink clothes and silver hair, Amy didn't like her. She was annoying and always hanging around with Shun.

"I won another Bakugan battle yesterday," Julie smiled. "Me and Gorem are getting better."

"That's great to hear," Shun replied. "Who'd you battle?"

Amy didn't hear the rest of it.

"Hey, kid."

Amy turned her head to see a boy around Shun's age, he had brown scruffy hair and he looked weird to her. She tilted her head and walked over to him. "What do you want?"

"Wanna Brawl?" the guy asked her, holding out a black Bakugan ball.

Amy blinked at it and smiled. "Okay, I have Ventus Bakugan, like my brother, Shun."

The guy looked up at Shun, he was talking to Julie, not expecting the little girl to wander off. "Come on, I know an open place where we can battle."

"I should ask my brother first though," Amy said and turned to walk back to Shun. The guy grabbed her shoulder and spun her back around.

"Don't worry about asking him. You're grown up enough to do what you want. He won't even notice you walked off," the guy told her.

Amy thought for a moment. "But, what if he does notice I'm gone and he goes looking for me. I don't want to worry my big brother."

"Don't worry," the guy encouraged. "My guess is, he won't let you Brawl. Come on."

Amy looked at her brother, still talking to Julie. Amy didn't want to face Julie by walking over and interrupting their conversation. She looked back at the boy and followed him through crowds of people, dropping her ice-cream and accidentally letting her balloon go.

"So, that's how I beat that Pyrus Saurus," Julie finished gloating. "Gorem did great!"

"That sounds pretty good," Shun said.

"Uh.... Shun?" Skyress said, appearing on his shoulder.

"What is it, Skyress?" Shun asked.

"Amy has disappeared."

Shun spun around. "What!? Where'd she go!?"

He looked at the ground a little further away and saw an ice-cream on the ground. Shun was worried, where was she!?

"We need to find her," Shun said. "She could be anywhere!"

"I saw her talking to a guy from school," Julie told him.

Shun spun and stared at her. "Which guy?"

"Um... I think his name was... um.... oh what was it?... it started with a J......-"

"Jason!" Shun was scared. "Julie, why didn't you tell me!?"

Julie shrugged. "The guy can't be that bad-"

"Do you even know him!?"

"No."

"Exactly! That guy has a bad reputation for bashing up girls. If he hurts Amy, it's on your neck!" Shun growled threateningly and turned, running through the crowds of people.

He looked everywhere and he couldn't find his little sister. He was getting really freaked out, scared of where she could be and if she was alright.

"SHUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shun heard Amy's voice and his heart skipped at least ten beats. He ran through more large crowds, trying to find where she was. _Jason better not have hurt her_, he thought. _If he does, I'll kill him_.

Shun was free of crowds of people and he heard Amy crying. He ran through a thick layer of trees and came to a large area where only three people were, Amy, Jason and another boy, Koga.

Shun looked at Amy, she was trying to crawl away from Jason, but he pulled her back and kept hitting her.

_Amy_! Shun thought. He tried to run forward to help her, but his body wouldn't move. He kept trying, but he couldn't.

Amy looked up at him. "Shun!"

Shun couldn't move! Jason looked at him, so did Koga. Jason had a grin on his face as he slammed his fist against Amy's face. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up, her feet didn't touch the ground. Jason clenched his other fist and punched her in the gut. He punched her over and over again, Koga was laughing his head off. And Shun couldn't do anything to help her!

_Come on, move_! He thought, trying so hard to move his body, but fear had struck him like lightning.

"Shun, help me please!" Amy cried out. Shun couldn't!

Jason punched her in the gut one more time and let her fall to the ground. He turned to Koga and they started walking in Shun's direction. Shun was frozen.

Jason stopped beside Shun and whispered to him. "Maybe you should have kept a closer watch on your little sister. Think how scared she must have been when you couldn't do anything to stop it."

Shun gulped and Jason led Koga away.

The fear finally let go of him and he raced over to Amy. He fell to his knees and picked her up in his arms, she had so many bruises, her left arm was broken, and she had grazes and cuts all over her. Blood dripped from her mouth and nose and her eyes were closed.

Tears fell down Shun's face. "Amy, I'm sorry! I couldn't help you, I'm sorry!"

Amy opened her eyes. "Big brother? Why didn't you help me?"

Shun couldn't stop crying, he was so ashamed that he let his sister get bashed. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "I was scared. I would have helped you, but I couldn't. Please forgive me, Amy!"

Amy blinked at him. "I forgive you," she murmured. "It's not your fault." She closed her eyes.

Shun's heart pounded, was she dead? No, she couldn't be!

Shun realized that people were coming into the clearing, not aware of what had happened.

"Help!" Shun yelled out. "She needs an ambulance!"

People looked at the little girl and rushed over, scared and very concerned. One woman called an ambulance.

Shun ignored the questions that exploded on top of him, when the ambulance arrived, Amy was taken from him. She was put on a stretcher.

"She needs emergency care," Shun heard one ambulance say. "She's in a very critical position!"

Shun tried to hear what they were saying, he couldn't even stand up.

"She's so beaten up, she might die," Shun heard one of them say and he could almost swear that his heart stopped.

A hand rested on his shoulder. "Are you related to her?"

Shun nodded.

"You need to come with us, young man."

Shun struggled to stand up and he watched as Amy was put into the ambulance vehicle.

"Shun!"

Shun looked over to see Julie running over. "What happened?! Is she aright!?"

"What does it look like!?" Shun snarled at her. "This is your fault, Julie! You could have stopped her from following Jason! This is all your fault! If she dies I will never forgive you!"

He was directed to sit in the back to watch her. Two more ambulance people, two females, stayed in the back with him to start taking care of her right away.

Shun sat there as the vehicle started rushing to the hospital. All he could do was look at her face, she was asleep, and she could possibly die. Julie watched with shock as the vehicle drove off.

They reached the hospital and Amy was rushed to the emergency room. Shun wasn't allowed to go with them, as much as he didn't want to let her out of his sight.

He was only allowed to stand outside the room and wait. He looked into the room from the window, watching as doctors and nurses fussed over the poor girl.

"Shun, she'll be fine, I'm sure of it," Skyress told him. "Just be patient-"

"How can I be patient when my sister is in there and there's a 95% chance she's gonna die!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Shun snapped.

"Shun, settle down-"

"That's not gonna happen!" Shun growled. "I'm not gonna 'settle down' until I know what's gonna happen to Amy!"

Skyress sighed, there was no way she could get through to Shun.

Hours passed and Shun was sitting down, still waiting for news about Amy.

"Shun!"

Shun looked up to see his friends, Dan, Runo, Alice and Morucho. Julie didn't come.

"We just heard what happened!" Runo exclaimed. "How is she!?"

Shun looked at the ground, begging for his tears not to fall. "I have no idea."

Alice sat next to Shun, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure she'll be alright."

"Thanks," Shun said, but it was forced.

Dan looked in the window and saw Amy lying there, doctors all around her.

Runo sat on the other side of Shun, not speaking in case she said something stupid and made things worse.

Another hour passed and the group of friends were all sitting down, still waiting for news.

A doctor finally came out. "Shun?"

Shun looked up. "Yes? How is she!? Is Amy gonna be alright!?"

The doctor sighed. "I'm sorry, we still don't know yet. She's been hurt really badly, she has internal bleeding in the back of her head, her arm is broken and she has multiple bruises, cuts and grazes. She's unconscious, and will be for quite a while. She's on life-support at the moment. She'll be on it for at least a month. She could still die."

Shun hung his head and Dan came to stand beside him. "Can we see her?" Dan asked.

The doctor nodded. "But only two people, and be very quiet."

Shun looked at Dan. "Can you come in with me?"

Dan nodded. "Sure." Dan followed Shun into the room and all the doctors left.

Shun sat beside Amy's bed, looking at the mask that covered her mouth and nose, it breathed for her, because her body couldn't breathe for itself.

She had tubes going into her arms and one on the side if her neck. She had bandages wrapped around her head. Her eyes were closed.

"Aw, man, I'm so sorry," Dan murmured. "I don't know what you would have gone through."

"I couldn't do anything," Shun said. Dan looked at him. "I watched Jason do it and my body wouldn't let me help her!"

Tears ran down his face and Dan sat next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I let her down," Shun murmured. "I couldn't help her when she screamed, begging for me to help. I couldn't. What kind of brother am I!?"

"Shun, you shouldn't blame yourself," Dan said. "Jason is unpredictable. It was unexpected that he would hurt a nine year old girl. But she'll pull through, she's strong. Just like her older brother. She won't blame you, it wasn't your fault."

"Thanks, Dan," Shun said. "I hope she wakes up soon."

"She can still hear you," Dan told him. When Shun looked at him, he explained. "She may be unconscious, but that doesn't mean she can't hear you. If you talked to her, she would hear it. Try coming over every day or something and talk to her, tell her how everything is without her, everything that she's missing out on by sleeping her time away."

Shun nodded. "Thanks. I owe you one."

"Forget it," Dan said. "She's like a sister to me to, ya know."

"I know, she thinks of you as another brother."

A doctor came back in. "She needs to be alone now," she said. "You should go home and get some rest, you've had a rough day."

Shun and Dan stood up and left the room. "Hey, why don't you stay at my house tonight," Dan suggested. "You can settle down easier."

"Sure," Shun said. "But I doubt my mind will forget about Amy."

Dan's eyes carried so much sympathy for the poor guy.

"Is she alright?" Runo asked.

"She's fine," Dan told them. "She's sleeping soundly."

"What a relief," Alice breathed.

Shun didn't hear anything around him, he blocked it all out. He just wished that Amy would be alright.

He clenched his fists, Jason would pay! And Julie won't hear the end of it.

_**End of flashback**_


	6. Hyperactive Kids

"And that's what happened," Shun murmured.

"Wow, poor guy," Sarah murmured, she had listened from the kitchen. She looked at Dan. "You're a really great friend to have been like that."

Dan looked embarrassed. "Uh.. I guess so. But Shun needed someone to confide in at that time."

"Now I know why he cried when he saw Amy yesterday, even though I expected it," Sarah murmured. "Poor Shun."

Sarah poked her head out and looked at Bella's face, she was pale, shocked, and had sympathy in her eyes. Sarah blinked, Shun had his head down and all of a sudden, Bella hugged him. He didn't seem bothered, he hugged her back. "Bella, I want you to be careful around Jason," Shun murmured. "I don't want something like that happening to you."

Sarah grinned evilly.

"I know you don't want something like that to happen," Bella murmured. "And it won't. You don't have to worry about me."

Shun hugged her tighter. "I know, but I do. You're always getting into some sort of trouble and I can't help but worry about you. I............ I really like you, Bella."

Sarah covered her mouth and tried not to laugh and get caught eavesdropping.

There was silence, Bella didn't know what to say. "Shun... I.......................uh....."

Sarah grumbled something. "Come on, hurry up and tell him that you like him back!" she whispered to herself.

"What's going on!?" Dan murmured, and stood beside her, looking out at Shun and Bella.

"Shun just told her that he liked her," Sarah explained. "But she won't say anything back."

Dan blinked. "I wonder if she does like him back, it sure does look like it."

Sarah and Dan waited for a few moments, then Bella spoke.

"Shun... I like you too," she said quietly. "I always have."

"YES!" Sarah shouted but Dan instantly put his hand over her mouth.

"Idiot!" he murmured.

Bella and Shun broke apart and looked at Sarah and Dan poking their heads out of the kitchen.

Sarah took Dan's hand away. "Uh........"

"Sarah....." Bella said calmly, Sarah was scared.

Shun blinked at Sarah, she knew that he liked Bella, but Bella hadn't been told. "Were you spying on us?"

"..................................................Nnnnnnnooooooooooooo," Sarah looked around the room. "Course not."

Bella cocked an eyebrow at her. "You're toast, Sarah."

"So are you, Dan," Shun added.

"Uh oh," Sarah said quickly. She grabbed Dan's hand and dragged him to the front door. She opened it and they bolted out.

Bella and Shun looked at the door. "Might as well go get them," Shun murmured.

"Too much effort!" Bella complained.

Shun shook his head and pulled her up. "Come on."

Bella sighed. "Fine!" Her and Shun ran out the door.

Sarah and Dan through the streets. "Where are we gonna hide?" Dan asked her. "They're gonna kill us."

"I know the perfect place to hide," Sarah murmured. "I just hope I'm right."

They ran down the streets that Sarah knew pretty well.

"Where are we going?" Dan asked as they stopped in front of a house. Sarah looked at the driveway, no car. She walked up to the front door and looked in the window. No body seemed to be home.

She turned and walked back over to Dan. "Come on, we can jump the back fence."

"Sarah, why are we back here?" Tigorra asked. "I thought you said we could never come back."

"Well my parents aren't home and this seems like the perfect place to hide at the moment," Sarah replied.

"This used to be where you lived?" Dan asked. Sarah nodded.

She walked to the side fence and Dan followed her. "If we hide in the backyard they won't find us."

"Are you sure about this?" Dan asked.

"......No, but come on." Sarah jumped up and climbed over the fence, staying at the top. She put a hand out and Dan took it, she helped him up.

"Grrrr..."

Sarah turned her head and looked at her dog, Shasta. "Shasta!" she exclaimed.

The dog looked at her and suddenly looked happy. He jumped back and crouched down as if he wanted to play. Sarah smiled and she jumped down, crouching on the ground. "Come here, boy."

Shasta ran over to her and he knocked her over, covering her face with licks.

"Alright, alright!" Sarah laughed and pushed him off. She sat up and Dan jumped down beside her. Shasta growled. "It's okay, Shasta, this is Dan. He's my very good friend."

Shasta looked up at Dan and walked over to him, sniffing him.

"He's not gonna hurt me is he?" Dan asked, watching the dog.

"Of course not," Sarah laughed. "He's the most loyal dog I have ever come across."

Shasta turned and nudged Sarah's face. Sarah smiled.

"Hey, why don't you grab some more stuff from your room," Dan suggested. "Your window might be open."

Sarah looked up and sighed. "That means climbing the drain pipe. But okay."'

Sarah got up and started climbing up to her bedroom window from the drain pipe. She yanked at her window but it wouldn't open. "Damn it! Dan, get me a rock!"

Dan looked nervous but got a decently big rock and threw it up.

Sarah held her legs tightly against the drain pipe so she wouldn't fall and grabbed the rock with both hands. She looked at her window. "Dan, get Shasta and move out of the road."

Dan herded Shasta away and he watched as Sarah threw the rock and it went through the window. She put her arm in and went to unlock the window, but it was unlocked, it was just caught on something. She opened the window and climbed in, trying not to fall over in the process. She walked into her room and looked around. It had been two months of not seeing her home, and she was already used to seeing her old room. She went to her desk, the note she had left was still there, but it looked wet and smudged, as if someone had been crying over it. She went to her computer and sat down, going online. She saw that Bella was online.

A screen popped up. "Hey, Bella, what are you doing at your old home?"

"I could say the same thing for you," Bella said. "The parents aren't home so I thought I could see my cat, Tiger again. And guess what!"

Sarah tilted her head and she saw Shun standing behind Bella, looking around her room.

"Shun's letting me take Tiger," Bella said. "He can live with us!"

"Wow," Sarah smiled. "That's awesome."

Shun sat beside Bella. "You can bring your dog if you want," he said. "I know you've missed him."

"REALLY!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Sarah stood up, her eyes bright.

"Yes, really," Shun laughed.

Bella had disappeared, she was over at her window. "Uh....Sarah, you might wanna get out of there."

"Why?"

"Do your parents own a white Mazda?" Bella asked nervously.

"Yeah...."

"Yeah well they're going home."

"Oh crap!" Sarah said and turned her computer off before running to her window. She jumped out and climbed down the drain pipe as quickly as possible. She went to the fence and jumped up, her parents were home. She jumped down. "Dan, we gotta go!"

"Why?"

"The 'rents are here!"

"Crap! How do we get outta here without them seeing us!?"

Sarah ran over to him and led him to the side boundaries of the yard. She pulled at a few planks and they came loose. "Shasta, come on boy, you're coming with us."

Shasta jumped up and followed Sarah and Dan through the fence. She walked quietly to the gate in the side fence of next door. They opened it and bolted out, Shasta keeping up easily.

Sarah looked over her shoulder, her parents had just gotten out of the car, her mother looked really unhappy, her father didn't.

She pulled Dan behind a fence so that they weren't seen, Shasta walked over to Sarah and sat down.

"Good boy," Sarah praised him. She looked passed the fence and saw that her parents were now inside, and her mother was in her room. She heard her mother call for her father. "Let's go. Now!"

Sarah, Dan and Shasta ran through the streets of the town. They stopped at Bella's house.

"Bella!" Sarah called.

In moments, Bella and Shun came walking out of the front door, Tiger in Bella's arms and a bag on her back.

"How did you get in?" Sarah asked.

"I picked the lock," Bella smiled. "Let's get to Shun's house."

"Nice dog by the way," Shun said, Shasta barked.

The friends ran through the streets and came to the hill. They were tired now.

They slowly walked up the hill and eventually made it to Shun's house.

When they got inside, Sarah led Shasta to the back door and put him outside. She came back in and saw Tiger falling asleep on top of the couch. Bella pulled out a few of Tiger's toys and put them on the floor before going upstairs to put the rest of her stuff away.

"Shun, thanks for letting me bring Shasta here," Sarah said.

Shun shrugged. "No problem. Besides, I don't think he was happy at your parent's place. I reckon he missed you."

Sarah smiled. "I'll be outside if you need me." She walked to the back door and outside, Dan followed.

Sarah sat down on the ground and watched Shasta walking around and sniffing his new home. Dan sat beside Sarah and put his arm around her. "You don't have to miss him anymore now. You can see him every day."

Sarah leaned on Dan and Shasta jogged over, pushing them apart and nudging Sarah.

"I think Shasta has to get used to having to share me," Sarah laughed.

"He will," Tigorra said, popping up on Sarah's shoulder.

Shasta lied down on top of Sarah and rested his head on his paws. Dan laughed.

"What is that?" Draganoid asked, popping up on Dan's shoulder. "I've never seen anything like it."

"It's called a dog, Draganoid," Tigorra said. "It's a human pet."

"It looks like a slobber thing," Draganoid commented.

Shasta looked up at Draganoid and stood up, sniffing him.

"What is this thing doing!?" Drago growled. "Go away! Shoo! Leave me alone you silly creature!"

"I think he likes you," Sarah said.

Shasta took Drago off of Dan's shoulder and started walking away.

"Put me down you stupid creature! I am not a toy!" Drago yelled.

"Shasta, here boy," Sarah whistled and Shasta came back. She held out her hand. "Drop him."

Shasta put Drago in Sarah's hands and she gave Drago back to Dan. "Silly Shasta," she smiled and patted him. "You can't eat Drago."

"SARAH!"

Sarah turned her head to the back door. "What does Bella want now?" she wondered.

Bella appeared at the back door. "Shun won't tell me where the cookies are!"

"Try the top shelf," Sarah said. "That's where they were the last time I saw them."

"Thank you, Sarah," Bella smiled and walked back inside. "See, Shun, Sarah's nice! She told me where they were."

"SARAH!"

"Why does everybody always call my name?" Sarah grumbled. "WHAT?"

"Why did you tell her where they were!?" Shun asked, walking outside and leaning against the wall.

"I don't know. I just did."

"SARAH!"

"What, Bella? Can't you find them?"

"WHERE'S THE MILK!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Did you even look?"

"No."

"Try the fridge, it might be in there," Sarah told her.

"Thanks!"

Sarah shook her head and looked up at the sky, it was starting to get dark for some reason, unless it was just the sun being covered by clouds.

Shasta sat in front of Sarah and looked at Dan.

"SARAH!!!!!!!!"

Sarah hit her head with her hand. "WHAT IS IT NOW!?"

"WHERE'S THE CHOCOLATE!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"You ate it all," Sarah reminded her. "Last night."

"DAMN IT! WHERE'S THE ICE-CREAM THEN!?"

"The freezer maybe," Sarah suggested.

"THANK YOU!"

"She eats a lot of junk food," Shun commented.

"Yep, and she goes nuts if she doesn't have any," Sarah sighed, watching Shasta as he walked over to Shun and sniffed him.

Shun crouched down and patted Shasta. "Hello, boy."

Shasta nudged him in the face and Shun sat down.

"He likes you, Shun," Sarah said. "I think he's saying thanks for letting him stay here."

Shun smiled. "Well in that case, you're welcome Shasta."

"What a strange creature," Skyress said. "Is that a cat or a wolf?"

"It's a dog," Shun told her.

"Can it talk?"

"No."

"SARAH!"

"WHAT?"

"WHERE ARE THE SPOONS?!"

"You've lived here long enough to figure that out yourself!" Sarah sighed.

"No, I always got Shun to get me stuff!"

Sarah looked at Shun. "You're an idiot. Bella, they're in a small draw at the top."

"Ohhhhh....... I knew that!"

"Then why'd you ask?"

".............................................................................."

"That's what I thought," Sarah smiled.

"I'll go make sure she doesn't make a mess," Shun sighed. "One guess is, she'll drop either the milk, cookies or ice-cream."

"I bet it's the ice-cream," Sarah said.

"I'll say milk," Dan added.

Shun shrugged. "I'll say it's the cookies."

"What do you say, Shasta?" Sarah asked.

Shasta barked four times.

"He says all," Sarah smiled.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shun walked in when he heard things drop to the floor. "I wonder what it was..."

There was silence for a few moments. "Shasta wins!" Shun called out.

Shasta barked.

"SHUT UP SHASTA!" Bella yelled.

Shasta got up and walked inside. Sarah smiled and waited a few moments.

"AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Bella bolted outside and hid behind Sarah. "Your dog is after me!"

Shasta came out and barked.

"I know...." Bella smiled evilly and stood up. She pushed Sarah onto Dan and ran inside.

Shasta walked over to Sarah and Dan, watching them.

"Sorry," Sarah mumbled.

"Don't worry about it," Dan laughed. Sarah shrugged and stayed where she was, lying on him.

Shasta sniffed Dan but lied down, not bothering to split them up.

"IT WORKED!" Bella yelled. "............................. I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO PICK ME UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"You won't sit down," Shun said and Sarah heard a thump.

"OW!" Bella complained. "STOP DUMPING ME EVERYWHERE!"

"STOP YELLING!" Sarah yelled. "YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!"

"YOU'RE A HEADACHE!" Bella yelled back.

"YOU'RE WORSE!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TO-"

"Keep it down," Dan sighed and put a hand over her mouth.

"HAHA, I WIN!"

Sarah tried to move Dan's hand, but it didn't work. She mumbled something that he didn't catch.

"What was that?" he smiled. "I can't hear you."

She mumbled something else, clear for him to hear. "Hear this!"

Dan's eyes widened and she bit his hand. "..............OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

"Keep it down," she mumbled, looking up at him. "You're gonna give Shasta a headache."

Dan glared at her, she glared back.

"............. Uh, Sarah... Why are you lying on Dan?" Bella asked.

Dan looked over to Bella, who was standing at the back door.

"I'm comfy," Sarah said, she was lying on Dan's lap.

"............... Righteo..........."

Shasta looked up at Bella, she looked at Shasta and ran back into the house.

"OW! Bella get off of me!" Sarah heard Shun yell.

"The dog's after me!" Bella yelled.

"What are you talking about, Bella?" Sarah called. "Shasta is still lying down. All he did was look at you."

"..............................................................................."

"So, why, exactly, are you on my back?" Shun asked. "If the dog isn't the reason."

".............................................................................."

"She's gone quiet," Dan said. "That's a surprise."

"SHUT UP, DAN!"

"You were saying?" Sarah mumbled.

"I stand corrected," Dan said.

"You're not even standing," Sarah said.

"I might be able to if you weren't lying on my lap," Dan said.

"Meh, not my fault."

Dan shook his head and Sarah's eyes widened as he stood up. "PUT ME DOWN!"

Dan walked inside with Sarah in his arms.

Sarah blinked at Bella, she was on Shun's back, refusing to let go. "HI, BELLA," Sarah smiled.

Bella looked at Sarah. "HI, SARAH!"

"Shut up," Dan said. "You yell too much."

Sarah looked at Shun and smiled evilly. "You know....."

"What?"

"I could get Shasta to come in here," she threatened playfully.

"Don't you dare!" Shun growled.

"Too late," Sarah smiled and was about to call for her dog. "SHA-"

Shun had a hand over her mouth. "You need some rest," he said. "You and Bella are too energetic today."

Sarah glared at Shun and mumbled something, he didn't catch it.

"Don't go threatening people," Dan sighed.

Sarah glared at Dan and mumbled something.

CHOMP!

".................................................................................................. Sarah......." Shun cringed.

"Mmm?" she mumbled as he tried to pull his hand away.

"Let go!"

Sarah sighed and let him go, quickly noticing the teeth marks she left in his hand.

"Ow," Shun said, shaking his hand up and down to get rid of the pain.

Sarah looked at Dan. "Dan......"

"Yeah?"

"Can you put me down?"

"Why?"

"Cause I wanna run around..."

"Okay, no- OW!"

Sarah looked at her fist that slammed against Dan's chest. "I didn't hit that hard...."

"Stop doing that............" Dan murmured.

"Sorry," Sarah grinned innocently. "It was an accident."

Dan cocked an eyebrow at her. "Really?"

She nodded, smiling.

"Well, this was an accident too..." Dan dropped her and she hit the floorboards.

"............................................................................................................................................" Sarah looked up at Dan.

"Got a problem?" Dan asked her.

"Yes."

"What would that problem be?"

"You."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

KICK! SLAM!

Sarah kicked Dan in the legs and tripped him over, he fell on his face.

Bella grinned and brought her legs up, pushing Shun forward and landing on her own feet.

Sarah stood up.

"You girls are done for now," Dan said.

"RUN!" Bella and Sarah yelled and they ran around the house, Shun and Dan after them.

Sarah ran upstairs and straight to her room. She ran in and closed the door, locking it.

She heard knocking on the door. "Sarah, open up!"

"I don't think so, Dan," she laughed.

"Why not?"

"Cause."

BANG!

"OW!"

There was a loud, continuous banging on Sarah's door. "SARAH LET ME IN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sarah thought for a moment.

"SARAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What?" she said.

"LET ME IN, HURRY UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHHHH, SHUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sarah heard loud footsteps and realized that Bella was running away.

Sarah unlocked her door and opened it, looking out. She saw Dan on the floor. She looked to the end of the hall, Bella ran into Shun's room and shut the door.

"Crap!" Shun exclaimed "Bella, get outta there!"

"You'll kill me! I'm not leaving this- Whoa, don't you ever clean this room?"

Sarah laughed. "Bella, how messy is it!?"

"VERY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shun? Can I clean it up while I'm in here?"

"No," Shun said.

"Just a little bit?"

"No!"

"Oh well, it's not like you can stop me anyway."

Sarah heard a bit of banging as Bella started cleaning the room.

Shun put his hand on the door handle and turned it, opening the door.

"AAAHHHHHH! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"My room doesn't have a lock," Shun said and walked in. "Now I've got you." He closed the door and Sarah heard lots of banging and crashing.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she heard Bella scream.

"She can scream loud," Dan said.

Sarah nodded but she froze instantly. She looked to her side, Dan was leaning against the wall, looking at her. "CRAP!"

Dan grabbed her before she could run. "No more running."

Sarah shrugged and ran back into her room, Dan had to let go of her. He walked in. "You can't go anywhere ya know."

"I know," Sarah said, looking regretful. "I know that now!"

Dan shook his head. "You forget easily."

"Shut up! Now let me out of here."

"I don't think so."

"SARAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP ME OUT HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I WOULD IF I DIDN'T HAVE MY OWN PROBLEMS TO WORRY ABOUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sarah yelled back.

"WHAT PROBLEMS DO YOU HAVE?"

"DAN!"

"OH-" CRASH!!! "Whoops. Sorry, Shun."

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Sarah yelled.

"I TRIPPED SHUN OVER AND NOW HE'S ON TOP OF ME AGAIN!"

Sarah laughed but stopped when Dan shut her door. "Damn it," she said simply as he locked the door and took the key, putting it in the pocket in his jacket.

"No more running," he said. "You can't go anywhere."

"Damn you," Sarah mumbled and sat down. "You suck!"

Dan went and sat down on the end of her bed. "I wonder how much trouble Bella's into."

"A lot," Sarah said simply and jumped up, jumping on her bed and sitting down next to Dan. "I'm bored now!"

"SARAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED HELP HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I WOULD IF I WAS ABLE TO GET OUT OF MY OWN ROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sarah yelled, glaring at Dan.

Bella glared at Shun.

"Just sit down and chill out," Shun sighed.

"No!" Bella mumbled. "I don't want to sit down!"

Shun rolled his eyes. "You're hopeless."

"What was that?" she said, suddenly right in front of him, glaring up at him.

He looked down at her. "Gullible to." He grabbed her.

"Crap," was all Bella said.

Shun picked her up and put her on his bed. "Sit down and stay there."

Bella crossed her arms and gave him the stubborn look. He sat down next to her. "Sorry for landing on you before," he said.

"Meh."

"It was your fault though."

"It was not!"

"Was to!"

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

"Was not!"

"Was to-" Bella tackled him off the bed. Sitting on his stomach, looking down at him.

"I win," she smiled.

"Get off of me," Shun sighed.

"No!"

"Get off!"

Bella got off of him but before he could get up, she lied down on his stomach.

"Bella......."

She moved her head to look at him, she could feel his breathing because her head was on his stomach.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sleepy now," she mumbled and closed her eyes, falling asleep instantly.

Shun sighed, wondering whether to move her and wake her up or not. He rolled his eyes and put his hands behind his head, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

"I'm bored!"

"You've said that three times now," Dan said.

"That's because I'm bored."

"Four times- What are you doing now?"

Sarah looked up at him, her hand reaching for the pocket in his jacket. "Nothing."

Dan took the key out of his jacket pocket. "You want this, huh?"

Sarah nodded, glaring at him.

He smiled and put it in the pocket of his pants.

"Damn it!" Sarah growled. "Now I can't get it!"

"That's the point," Dan said.

"....................... Why is it so quiet?"

"They must have hit their heads and fallen unconscious."

"I'll hit _you_ on the head and knock _you_ unconscious if you don't give me that key!" Sarah growled. Dan shook his head. "Damn you!"

Dan watched her for a second as she yawned and leaned back against the wall. "I'm really tired."

"You look really tired," he commented, leaning back.

She looked at him. "You do to."

"I am tired," he admitted.

Sarah poked her tongue out at him and jumped up, jumping around her room.

Dan blinked at her in surprise. "How can you have so much energy?" Dan asked her.

"I don't know," she said.

"Sarah has always been full of energy," Tigorra told him.

"You serious!?" Dan exclaimed. "When does she settle down?"

"Whenever she lies down and finds something comfortable or she wears herself out," Tigorra sighed.

Dan looked from Tigorra to Sarah again. "Settle down, Sarah," he stood up and grabbed her shoulders.

"Aw, but, but, but......."

Dan looked at her, she yawned again.

"I wanna keep jumping around!"

"Too bad."

Sarah blinked at Dan and pushed him. He fell to the floor, his back against the bed in a sitting position.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problems," she smiled and started twirling around in circles.

"How much you wanna bet she'll trip?" Drago said to Dan.

"She'll trip alright," Dan mumbled.

"Shut up! I heard that-" Sarah's feet twisted around each other and she fell to the floor, lying down next to Dan. She looked up at him. "Meanie."

"It's not my fault you're predictable," Dan said.

"Yes it is," Sarah grumbled.

"Do you even understand what you're blaming me for?"

".............. No."

"Exactly."

"Meanie."

Dan looked at her blinking at the roof. "I'm uncomfy," she said at last. She half got up and moved forward before lying down on Dan's lap. "That's better. You're comfy."

Dan watched her fall asleep. _She can fall asleep fast_, he thought. He watched her sleep, she kept twitching. She curled up on his lap and looked cold. He sighed and took off his jacket, putting it over her. She stayed curled up. Eventually, he leaned his head back against the bed and fell asleep.


	7. Nothing But Trouble

Sunlight streamed in through the window and Bella raised her head. "Morning already?" she mumbled. She looked at what she was lying on and realized she had her arms over Shun, hugging him, and she had moved from his stomach to his chest, she was also curled up. She looked at Shun, still sleeping. She shrugged and lied back down on his chest.

RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shun opened his eyes and saw Bella, sitting up, very alert. He sat up. "It's alright, Bella. It's just the alarm clock."

"Well if it didn't go off, I would have fallen back asleep," Bella complained. "I was comfy!"

"I could tell," he said. "But we have school today."

"Damn."

"We have to go, we can't ditch."

"I know," Bella sighed. "But I really don't wanna go. I just wanna sleep."

Shun sighed and stood up, walking over to the alarm clock and turning it off.

Bella stood up. "Time to wake Sarah and Dan up."

Shun watched Bella walk out of the room, stretching her arms as she went. "This might hurt me more than it'll hurt the door."

Shun sighed, he knew what she was gonna do.

Bella stopped at Sarah's door and took a deep breath, bringing her hands up. Suddenly, an eruption of extremely loud knocking came at the door.

Dan opened his eyes, not liking the racket. "What?!" he grumbled.

"Open up!" Bella yelled.

Dan looked down at Sarah, she was still asleep, curled up on his lap with his jacket over her. She didn't show any signs of waking up.

He didn't want to disturb her, but he had to. He gently shook her shoulder. "Come on, Sarah, wake up."

Sarah mumbled and opened her eyes.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Sarah shot right up, her heart racing. _What was that_!?

"Calm down," Dan put a hand on her shoulder. "It's just Bella."

"Just Bella!? Excuse me! I'm Sarah's alarm clock!" Bella yelled. "I'll show you 'just Bella' as soon as I get in there!"

"What do you want?" Sarah asked, lying back down on Dan's lap.

"Time to get ready for school, and don't even think about falling back asleep, Sarah!"

"How did you know I was going to?"

"I can see you from under the door."

Sarah heard footsteps. "Bella, what are you doing?" Shun asked.

"Um........ breaking in."

"How are you going to do that from the bottom of the door?"

"Um................. my evil termites are working on eating it away," Bella made up an excuse.

"Evil termites?" Shun sounded disbelieving. "You don't like termites."

"............................................................................ I like these termites," she said.

Sarah shook her head and closed her eyes.

"WAKE UP, SARAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bella yelled. "STOP SLEEPING ON DAN'S LAP AND GET UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"She's doing what now?" Shun asked.

"She's sleeping on Dan's lap," Bella replied.

"Righteo............" Shun said.

"Sarah, get up!" Bella yelled.

"I don't want to," Sarah mumbled. "I'm comfy."  
"I was too, but I got up. So you have to get up too!"

"Let me guess, you fell asleep on Shun?" Sarah smiled.

"................................................ Maybe."

"Oohh," Sarah laughed. "Bella and Shun sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

There was silence.

"Sarah?" Bella said calmly. Sarah smirked.

"Yeah?"

"You, are, so, dead," Bella said.

"Good luck," Sarah replied.

Bella thought for a moment. "I know......" she smiled evilly. "Sarah and Dan sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Sarah's eyes snapped open and she sat up, looking at Dan, going red in the face. Dan was the same.

"HAHA! Payback!" Bella yelled. "I can still see you! You and Dan are so red right now!"

"Dan?" Sarah said.

"What?"

"Give me the key."

"Why?"

"So I can smash Bella's butt to hell and back."

"Good luck!" Bella laughed. "I only got you back, so you can't do anything about it. Now hurry up and get out of there! Oh, and by the way, Sarah?"

"What?"

"Why do you have Dan's jacket on?"

Sarah shrugged. "Cause I got cold, he put it on me."

"Oohh," Bella laughed. "Dan likes Sarah!" she sang. "Sarah likes Dan!"

Sarah smirked. "Bella likes Shun!" she sang back. "Shun likes Bella!"

Silence.

"GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bella yelled. "YOU'RE DEAD, SARAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Uh......... Dan?" Sarah said.

"I'm not giving you the key."

"I wasn't gonna ask."

"Then what?"

"Can you cover for me while I go out the window?"

"She's gonna get you back when you get to school," Dan told her.

"Better later than now."

Dan sighed.

"Please, Dan!"

"Fine!"

"Don't even think about it, Sarah," Bella said. "Shun could be out there sooner than you can climb out the window. And he's more annoyed than me."

Sarah shrugged. "Okay, plan B."

"Plan B?" Tigorra asked, coming out of her little ball.

Sarah smiled. "SHASTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ooooo no," Bella said as she heard footsteps.

THUD!

"OW!" Shun growled. "Get off of me!"

Sarah smiled. "Hold him down for me, Shasta," she said. "Whilst I escape from the window."

"Stay right there!" Bella growled.

Sarah smiled and walked to the window. She climbed out. "See you at school," she said.

"Sarah!" Shun yelled. "We're not gonna kill you, just stay here."

"Hmm...................."

"Sarah?"

"Shun, she's gone," Dan said and stood up, getting the key out of his pocket and unlocking the door. He opened it and saw Bella sitting down and Shasta holding Shun to the ground.

Bella looked up at him. "Dan?"

"Yeah?"

"Sarah still has your jacket."

Dan looked back into the room and sighed. "Oh well, I'll get it back later."

"Oohh, so you do like her?" Bella smiled.

Dan blinked at her. "Uh............................................................"

"It's a simple question, do you like her?"

"Yeah...."

"I KNEW IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bella jumped up, a huge grin on her face. "I knew it when I saw her lying on your lap! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!!!!!!!!"

Bella spun around to Shun. "Did you know that? Did you know that Dan likes Sarah?"

"Yes," Shun replied.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????????????????????????"

"I don't know," Shun sighed. "But can someone get Shasta off of me?"

Dan whistled and Shasta jumped off of Shun and sat in front of him.

Shun stood up. "Let's head to school."

"Sounds good to me," Wolfress said.

They walked out of the house and walked to school, wondering how far Sarah would be.

Sarah ran down the street that took her right to school. She smiled and wondered if Shasta had let go of Shun yet.

It was only then that she realized she had put her arms into Dan's jacket and wore it as if it were her own. She slowed down as the school came into sight and she walked the rest of the way.

She walked passed people that looked at her, some of them were the kids from the skate park the day before.

She saw the guy that had joined her on the ramp and she had spoken to. He stepped in front of her. "Hi."

She tilted her head. "Hi."

"Is that girl, Bella, really gonna kill Jason?" he asked.

Sarah shrugged. "How should I know? It's her mind not mine."

"Where are your friends anyway, I thought they'd be with you."

"I ran ahead, Bella got a little ticked off with me so I took off," Sarah smiled. "What's your name anyway?"

"CJ," he replied.

"What does that stand for?"

"Oh, so you understand skater talk."

"Yep, now answer my question."

"Alright, alright. It stands for Christopher Jones."

"Nice name," Sarah smiled.

"Thanks. So, why do you act so much like a kid?"

Sarah shrugged. "I just do. Force of habit I guess."

CJ was about to keep talking when...

"SARAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sarah spun around and her eyes widened. She turned back to CJ. "Gotta go," she said quickly and ran passed him and down the hallway.

Bella ran ahead and stopped in front of CJ. "Where'd she go?"

"Who?"

"Sarah!" Bella grabbed him by the collar. "Which way did she go?"

"Whoa, she was serious when she said you were ticked off with her," he commented.

"Look pal, if you don't want to end up like Jason, you'll tell me where she is," Bella threatened.

"She went down the hallway."

"Precise information, please."

"Okay, she was headed for the gym."

"Thank you," Bella pushed him back and kept running down the hallway.

"Whoa, Sarah's in a bit of trouble," CJ murmured.

Sarah ran down any hallway she came across, to make a zigzag path for Bella to try and follow.

"Hey, Sarah!"

Sarah skidded to a stop. "Oh, hey Runo, Alice," she said. "What's up?"

"Not much," Runo said. "Wait a second, isn't that Dan's jacket?"

"Yes."

"Why do you have it?"

"He gave it to me and I forgot to give it back this morning. And sorry but I have to go."

"Why-"

"SARAH, WHERE ARE YOU!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"I _really_ gotta go," Sarah corrected herself and bolted off before Runo and Alice could ask what was going on.

As Sarah ran down hallways, she heard Bella's voice again.

"AH! NOT YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GO AWAY JULIE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Thank god," Sarah sighed. "Something I can thank Julie for."

"Hey, Sarah."

"Sup, Sarah."

Sarah heard people greeting her and looking confused as to why she wouldn't stop and talk to them. Over the two months she had been at the school, nearly everybody knew her, and Bella.

She stopped when she couldn't breathe and she tried to catch her breath.

"Hey."

Sarah stood up straight after leaning down a little and saw one of Dan's fan girls. "What do you want?"

"Why do you have Dan's jacket?" the girl asked. Her name was Jane.

"He let me wear it," Sarah replied. "I still need to give it back."

"Why would he let _you_ wear it? He'd never let me," Jane grumbled.

Sarah shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because we're going out."

If Jane's jaw could hit the ground, Sarah could almost swear it would have. "You're...... kidding...."

Sarah shook her head. "Nope. Haven't you noticed how close we've been? Oh wait, you haven't...... because you only gawk at Dan all day every day. Well, too bad, he's taken. See ya."

Sarah continued to run down the hallway, leaving Jane fully dumbfounded. Her eyes wide with shock and jealousy, Sarah laughed as she ran, she knew it would go around like a forest fire.

She looked over her shoulder to see if Bella was somewhere behind. Before she could turn her head back, she crashed into something. She stepped back and looked up at Shun, her eyes widened. "Uh oh," she murmured. "I'm done for."

She turned and tried to run off, but Shun grabbed her arm. "Where do you think you're going?" he said to her.

"Away," Sarah said and turned to face him, he let her go. She blinked at his serious gaze and she thought she could lighten the mood a little...... For her anyway. She pushed him and tried to run off, but she suddenly felt a pressure at her throat. "Damn it," she croaked out and looked down at Shun's arm. He pulled her back and she felt his chest against her back. "Let me go!" she whined.

"Not until Bella gets here," Shun smiled.

Sarah's eyes widened and she tried to get away, failing every time. "Bella's gonna demolish me! Let me go, let me go, let me go. LET!ME! GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She tried so hard to pull his arm off of her throat, but he was way too strong. "Damn you and your martial arts stuff!"

"THERE YOU ARE!!!"

Sarah looked up the hallway and her whole body froze, Shun could tell. Bella stood at the end of the hallway, breathing hard. "I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU!!!!!!!"

"I know," Sarah said, very scared, still trying to get away, but the pressure tightened each time. She thought of something else and her elbow went straight into his gut. He cringed, but it didn't work. The pressure got worse.

She lifted her foot and kicked his leg, the pressure only got worse.

Bella started walking towards her and Sarah started to panic. "Uh, Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it I swear!"

Bella smirked "I'm still gonna kill ya."

Sarah was terrified. She had only one option left. She turned her head and bit him just below the shoulder. She bit down hard.

He cringed and knew she wouldn't let go. He ripped his arm free and she instantly took off.

"SARAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bella yelled. "GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Not a chance," Sarah murmured and bolted down nearly every hallway so not even Shun could follow her.

"Sarah, hey."

Sarah skidded to a stop in front of somebody. She threw back her head. "AW MAN! I'M RUNNING IN CIRCLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

CJ blinked. "Bella still looking for ya?"

"Hell yeah, she's gonna kill me!" Sarah cringed at the thought of ending up like Jason.

"I'm sure she won't," CJ laughed.

"HEY! SKATERBOY! GRAB HER AND DON'T LET HER GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sarah stood up straight with sudden fear again and she looked over her shoulder to see Bella.

"I'M SICK OF CHASING YOU ALL OVER THE PLACE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bella yelled.

"Well then don't," Sarah said. "Cause I can run all day."

Bella growled. "SKATERBOY, IF YOU WANNA LIVE, DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!"

CJ's eyes widened and he grabbed Sarah's shoulders.

Sarah panicked again. "Let me go, let me go, let me go! Please!"

"I don't wanna die," CJ said.

"NEITHER DO I!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sarah yelled. "Let me go. Please, CJ! Let me go!"

CJ looked at Bella, she was walking over, her eyes full of fury. He looked back at Sarah. "No way in hell."

Sarah shrugged and slapped his hands off of her. She went to run but someone grabbed the back of her shirt. "Sarah, you've been causing me a lot of trouble today," she heard Bella say. Sarah was scared now, _**really**_ scared!

Bella spun her around and lifted a fist. It came crashing towards Sarah's face but it stopped when someone grabbed her wrist. Sarah felt the wind from the throw and her eyes were full of pure terror.

She breathed as she saw Dan standing beside her, holding Bella's wrist and stopping her.

"Bella, settle down," Dan said. "Don't do it."

Sarah glanced at CJ, he looked really nervous. He blinked at the scene, not sure how else to react. Sarah's really good friend was about to punch her in the face!

Bella pulled away from Dan and he let her go. She stepped back and Sarah hid behind Dan.

Bella smiled. "Just kidding. I wasn't really gonna hurt ya, Sarah. You honestly think I'd hurt my best friend? Nutso. You should have seen the look on your face, you were terrified."

"What do you expect!" Sarah growled. "You were yelling and everything! You scared the hell outta me!"

"So, if I hadn't of come, would you have hit her?" Dan asked.

"Of course not!" Bella sounded shocked. "Why would I?"

Dan breathed.

"I'm gonna go find Shun," Bella said. "Sarah beat him up pretty bad. He'll have teeth marks in his shoulder for a week at least."

Bella ran off and Dan turned to Sarah. He didn't have any time to react when she hugged him tightly.

"Sarah?" he looked down at her. "It's alright ya know. She won't hurt you."

"I know," Sarah had her face buried in his shirt. "But I'm glad you're here, that's all."

Dan smiled and hugged her back.

"Umm......" CJ murmured. "What the hell? Are you two going out or something?"

Dan looked at him. "What does it look like? Of course we are."

CJ looked like a stunned rabbit at such a straight out answer.

"I still have your jacket too," Sarah said, looking up at him. "You want it back now?"

"No, you can wear it," Dan smiled. "It looks good on you."

Sarah smiled but frowned as she heard the bell ring. She reluctantly let go of Dan. "We have math first," she murmured.

"Yeah, which means Miss Purdy," Dan grinned. "This'll be a blast. Let's go."

As they walked down the hall, Dan put his arm around Sarah and pulled her close to him. Sarah smirked when they passed Jane and she poked her tongue out at her.

They saw Shun and Bella just before they walked in. Shun glared at Sarah.

Sarah smiled nervously. "Uh... sorry, Shun."

Shun sighed and put a hand on her head. "Don't worry about it. Just stop doing that, alright?"

"I'll try," Sarah smirked.

They walked into the class and Miss Purdy looked at them. "Ah yes, the four of you. You're late."

"Yeah we know," Sarah said, leaning against Dan. "We like being late. Means less schoolwork that we have to do."

Miss Purdy growled. "How many times have I mentioned the 30cm rule?"

Bella looked at the ground. "Umm....I lost track at 1,000. I think."

"No, Bella," Shun said. "It was 1,000,000."

"And we still haven't listened," Dan laughed.

"So what does that tell ya, Miss Purdy?" Sarah smirked. "We ain't gonna listen."

"Just take a seat!" Miss Purdy snapped.

"We're going, we're going," Shun mumbled and they walked to the end of the classroom and sat in the four empty seats. Sarah beside Dan, Bella on Sarah's other side, and Shun on Bella's other side.

Miss Purdy started the class and they were already bored.

Sarah pulled out a straw and chewed up a bit of paper. Dan had taught her how to make spit balls.

She put the wet ball in one end of the straw and faced it to the back of Miss Purdy's head. She blew really hard into the other end of the straw and watched the spit ball fly across the classroom. It hit Miss Purdy in the back of the head and Sarah quickly hid the straw.

"Who was that!?" she growled, looking at the four innocent looking kids at the back of the room.

"Why'd you stop teaching?" Sarah asked. "It's getting interesting."

Miss Purdy could not believe what she was hearing. She smiled and pulled a piece of paper off of her desk. She walked to the back of the classroom and placed the sheet of paper in front of Sarah.

"What's this crap?" Sarah asked.

"Seeing as you've been showing a lot of interest in maths, you can have some homework."

Sarah looked down at the sheet, then back up at the teacher, then back down at the paper, then back up at the teacher, it went on and on for about a minute. "You're kidding me?"

"No, you will have that done by tomorrow or I'll want to know the reason why," Miss Purdy walked to the front of the class and resumed the lesson.

Sarah looked down at the paper, blinking blankly. She picked it up and ripped it up into tiny little pieces to help pass the time. She put all the pieces on her desk and put her hand in the air. "Uh, Miss Purdy? My homework kinda ripped itself up. I can't do it now."

"Well, come and grab a new sheet."

Sarah smiled and grabbed her drink bottle out of her bag. She got up and walked to the front of the class, unscrewing the lid on her drink bottle. She walked to the front of Miss Purdy's desk and walked right passed, tipping all her water over the paperwork, leaving nothing unsoaked. Good thing Miss Purdy had her back turned to her desk. Sarah walked back to her desk and sat down, putting her drink bottle away.

Miss Purdy turned around. "Where's the sheet for the Pythagoras Theorem- Who did this!?!?!?!?!"

Sarah, Bella, Shun and Dan cracked up laughing. Dan and Shun leaned over their desks, laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes. Bella and Sarah leaned back on their chairs and fell off of them. Sarah could hardly breathe.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU WAS IT!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Miss Purdy growled.

Sarah put her hand up. "That would have been me, Miss Purdy. I took my drink bottle up to have a drink whilst I was getting the homework and it magically slipped out of my hand. It was an accident, honest."

Miss Purdy fumed. "SARAH! YOU WILL CLEAN THIS UP RIGHT NOW-"

"Excuse me."

Miss Purdy turned to the door and saw a guy with blond hair and triangle looking sunnies that covered his face. "Who are you?"

The guy looked around the classroom. "Is Sarah in here?"

Sarah sat up and blinked at the guy. "What are you doing here, Masquerade?"

Dan and Shun sat up, Bella stayed on the ground, laughing.

Masquerade held up card. "I want to Brawl you."

"Really?" Sarah smirked and stood up. "Alright."

Masquerade turned to leave and Sarah started following him out of the room.

"Sarah! What are you doing!?" Dan exclaimed. "He has a doom card, remember!"

"Of course," Sarah turned to look at him and Masquerade waited at the door. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tigorra asked. "We might not defeat him."

"We will," Sarah sounded positive. "Masquerade might have a doom card, but I've never Brawled him before. I want to."

"Okay, but don't put me in unless it's absolutely necessary," Tigorra said. "I don't feel like going to the Doom Dimension."

"Sure thing," Sarah said and turned to follow Masquerade out.

"Wait a second, where'd Sarah go?" Bella wondered as she stopped laughing. She jumped up. "What's Masquerade doing here!?!?!?!?!?!?! Sarah, where are you going with that guy!?!?!?!"

"Me and him are gonna Brawl," Sarah said and she was gone.

Bella blinked. "What now?"

"Who was that guy?" a kid in the class murmured to his friend.

"He doesn't go to this school," another kid murmured.

"Does he even go to school?"

"Why would he want to Brawl Sarah and not Shun?"

Bella was worried, why would Sarah instantly agree to battling Masquerade. She would have to be nuts!

Sarah followed Masquerade outside the school building, not talking what so ever the whole way. When they were outside, she finally spoke. "So why me?"

"What do you mean?" Masquerade didn't even turn to face her, he just kept walking, she followed.

"Why do you want to Brawl me? Why not anyone else?" Sarah asked, she was curious. As always.

"I don't know," Masquerade admitted. "Like you said, you've never Brawled me. I've never Brawled you. But Jason said you were strong."

"Jason!?" Sarah exclaimed. "What else has that punk said?"

"He told me all about you," Masquerade said. "You and that other girl, Bella."

"She's the one who put him in hospital," Sarah was suddenly guarded. "Why do you want anything to do with Jason?"

"He works for me."

Sarah tilted her head. "What a loser. And I thought he was a loser before, this makes him worse than a loser. But I can't find a word for that."

Masquerade finally stopped and Sarah crashed into him. He turned around. "Do you always crash into people?"

"Sometimes," Sarah stepped back a few paces.

"Jason said you always run into Dan or Shun."

"Yep. But they're always in my way," Sarah sounded like a kid.

"You change your mood fast," Masquerade observed. "You're a weird kid."

"Thanks. I know that."

Masquerade pulled out a card. "Let's do this."

Sarah smirked. "Alright," she sounded serious and she pulled out a card.

"Field, open!" they said and they were suddenly in the Brawling dimension.

Masquerade pulled out another card, one with a skull on it. "Doom card, set" He dropped it and it sank into the ground.

Sarah tensed up, she didn't want to think what would happen if Tigorra got sent there. She suddenly regretted coming alone.

"You look nervous," Masquerade said. "Do you wish your friends were here?"

"Is it that obvious?" she asked him. He nodded. "Well okay, yeah, I wish they were here."

"Not scared are ya?"

"Of course not!" Sarah growled, clenching her fists. _Yeah right girl_, she thought. _This guy is freaking you out like crazy. And you thought Bella was scary this morning. This guy gives scary a new meaning_. She looked at his mask. "Do you ever take your mask off?"

"No."

"Take it off."

"No."

"Why not?" she sounded like a kid again. "You always wear it! Take it off!"

"No." He grabbed a card. "Are we Brawling or just hear to joke around?"

Sarah grabbed a card. "Fine!"

Masquerade threw the card down. "Gate card, set!"

"Gate card, set!"

The two cards flew in front of each other and grew bigger.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Masquerade threw a Bakugan down. "Darkus Fear Ripper, stand!"

Sarah watched as a human looking beast with claws rose up in front of her.

"Battle begin. Fear Ripper at 360g's," the Bakupods said.

"I can beat that," Sarah laughed. "Bakugan, Brawl! Pyrus Griffin, stand!"

"Griffin has joined the battle. Griffin at 360g's."

"Smart," Masquerade said and pulled out a card. "Ability card, activate! Darkus sword!"

A black sword appeared in Fear Ripper's hands.

"Fear Ripper power increase to 460g's," the Bakupods said.

"Oh yeah?" Sarah said as Fear Ripper went to attack her Griffin. She held up a card. "Ability card, activate! Firewall!"

"Griffin power increase to 460g's."

Masquerade smiled. "Gate card, open. Energy merge."

"No!" Sarah exclaimed. She looked at her Bakupod.

"Griffin power decrease to 360g's. Fear Ripper power increase to 560g's."

Fear Ripper struck Griffin and Sarah put her arms up to cover her face from the sudden fierce breeze. A portal looking thing opened up and Griffin was sucked into it. "Griffin!"

"He's gone," Masquerade smiled. "To the Doom Dimension."

Sarah growled. "When we're done here, you're gonna wish you didn't send Griffin away!"

"Try it, I dare you," Masquerade laughed a little. "Gate card, set!" He pulled out another Bakugan. "Bakugan, Brawl! Darkus Stinglash, stand!"

A huge scorpion appeared and Sarah blinked. "Honestly, can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Did you get these Bakugan from Jason? I've seen them all before."

"The next one will surprise you," Masquerade said. "One you've never seen before. Just like your Tigorra, there's only one of them."

"Keep Tigorra out of this! Bakugan, Brawl! Pyrus Falconeer, stand!"

"Take it easy, Sarah," Tigorra said. "This guy is dangerous, remember that."

"I know, I know," Sarah grumbled.

"Stinglash power level at 330g's. Falconeer power level at 380g's," the Bakupods said.

"You know, I could do this your way, or my way," Masquerade said. "Which one would you prefer?"

"My way," Sarah said stubbornly. "Never ask me something as stupid as that."

"Okay," Masquerade said. "Go ahead, take out my Bakugan."

Sarah's jaw would have hit the ground if it was possible. "You're kidding!"

"Sarah, this could be a trap," Tigorra told her. "Be cautious."

"Got it," Sarah murmured. "Masquerade, why?"

"Because, it doesn't matter to me," Masquerade said. "Go on, take down Darkus Stinglash."

"Do you give everybody this opportunity?" Sarah asked him.

"No, you're the first."

"Well then, I'm honored," she smirked. "Falconeer, free shot, take it!"

In seconds, Falconeer struck Stinglash and it went back to Masquerade. Falconeer went back to Sarah.

"Now, it all comes down to the last fight," Masquerade smiled, pulling out a Bakugan. "Bakugan, Brawl! Hydranoid, stand!"

"Hydranoid!?" Tigorra exclaimed. She saw as Sarah reached for a Bakugan. "Sarah, put me in the battle!"

"What!?" Sarah turned to Tigorra. "Are you sure?"

"Your other Bakugan won't stand a chance," Tigorra sounded positive. "Put me in there. It's our Gate card after all."

Sarah put her Bakugan away and grabbed Tigorra. "Aright," she took a deep breath, not sure if this was a good idea. "Bakugan, Brawl! Tigorra, stand!"

Tigorra rose up on the card, facing the black and purple dragon looking beast that was on all fours and its shiny white teeth glittered. Sarah was nervous.

"Hydranoid power level at 380g's. Tigorra power level at 380g's," the Bakupods said.

Masquerade pulled out a card. "Sarah, that was a big mistake. Ability card, activate! Poison Fangs!"

"Hydranoid power increase to 480g's."

"No, Masquerade," Sarah smiled. "That was your mistake, to Brawl on my Gate card."

Masquerade didn't speak, he waited anxiously for what she was thinking of doing.

"Gate card, open!" Sarah said. "Sunrise!"

"Hydranoid power decrease to 380g's," the Bakupods said. "Tigorra power increase to 480g's."

"And don't forget the Ability card," Sarah smiled, holding it up. "Ability card, activate! Slicing Claw!"

"Tigorra power increase to 580g's."

"Get him, Tigorra!" Sarah smiled.

Tigorra purred. "Gladly. This Bakugan is going down!" Tigorra ran forward, slashing her claws over Hydranoid.

The Bakugan became a tiny ball and returned to Masquerade. Tigorra went back to Sarah. "That's a relief," she sighed.

They were suddenly back in their world.

"You're the first person to ever defeat me," Masquerade said.

"You let me win the second round," Sarah said. "So it doesn't count."

"You still won," Masquerade walked over and put his hand out. Sarah looked at it, blinking as if she had no idea what he was doing. "We will meet again," he said.

Sarah nodded and grabbed his hand. They shook hands and Masquerade left. Sarah stood there for a few moments. "Tigorra?"

Tigorra appeared on her shoulder. "Yes?"

"Did that really happen?"

"Yes, Sarah. It did happen."

"But, he let me win the second round, and he shook my hand. Is that a normal thing for that guy to do?"

"I don't think so," Tigorra sighed. "Let's go back inside."

Sarah nodded and walked back into the school building. _Well, I found one thing out_, she thought. _Jason works for Masquerade. Jason could spill anything and Masquerade could use that against the Brawlers_.

Sarah walked into her math classroom and everybody looked up at her. She could feel their intense stares as they beamed into her.

"Sarah!" Bella exclaimed. "What happened!? Did you beat him!? Where's Tigorra!?"

"Tigorra's fine," Sarah replied, walking over to her friends. "I won."

Bella, Dan and Shun couldn't say anything except. "You beat him!?"

"He let me win the second Brawl, but he said it still counts," Sarah sat back down. "I beat him."

"So, what happened in the first round?" Bella asked.

"Griffin lost, he went to the Doom Dimension."

Bella frowned. "Sorry."

Sarah shrugged, trying not to show how upset she was over losing Griffin. "I'll get over it. Oh and Bella, don't try to bash Masquerade up when I say this, but, Jason works for him. Jason told him everything about us."

Bella slammed her hands on the desk and stood up. "Where is he!?"

"He left," Sarah said. "Right after the Brawl," she decided to leave the hand-shake out of it. "I told him I was gonna smash him, but I didn't."

"You wouldn't have been able to," Shun said. "Not even I can fight that guy."

"You serious?!" Sarah and Bella exclaimed. "Wow!"

Sarah looked at Dan. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Dan replied. "Just a little shocked that you beat Masquerade. That means, that out of the ranking Bakugan Brawlers all over the world, you rank as number 1."

Sarah blinked. "What?!" she laughed quietly. "You're kidding, right?"

Bella looked over to Dan. "Are you serious!?!?!?! She's the best Brawler in the world!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

Dan nodded. "Masquerade was number 1, but because Sarah beat him, whether he let her or not, she is number 1 now."

Sarah looked at Bella, Bella moved her chair a little further away, towards Shun. "Shun, she's scary."

"She's our friend. Just because she's number 1 now doesn't mean that changes."

"She's still scary." Bella was now sitting next to Shun, leaning on his shoulder.

Sarah laughed. "So, what did you guys do to annoy Miss Purdy-" she looked at the back of Miss Purdy's head. "Bella, you didn't!?"

"I did!" Bella grinned, forgetting her little fear event. "I have plenty more gum in my bag."

Sarah looked at the pink blob of gum that was sticking to the back of Miss Purdy's hair, knotting it all up. It would be impossible to get out without a haircut. Sarah cracked up laughing and leaned over her desk.

Miss Purdy turned around. "What is so funny, Sarah?"

"Nothing, just your hair!" Sarah replied.

"What about my hair?"

"I didn't know you dyed it pink while I was gone."

Miss Purdy was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Okay, I'll make this simple so you can understand," she sat up and looked serious, but not. "You have Bella's gum in your hair."

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"You still don't get it!? Gees, how hopeless can a teacher get? I thought they were supposed to be smart."

Miss Purdy was out of the classroom before anyone could say anything.

"She's probably going to get the principle," Dan sighed.

Half an hour passed and Sarah was leaning on her desk, bored, and her arms stretched in front of her.

"Sarah!"

Sarah looked up. "AH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

Bella looked over to the door. "Oh no! CRAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

At the door, was not only Miss Purdy and Principle Scotts, but Bella's mother and father, and Sarah's mother and father.

"Where have you been!?" Bella's father growled. "We have been worried sick about you! We called the police and everything to find you!"

"We wasted the cop's time to look for you, when you've been with these boys the whole time!?" Sarah's father spoke up.

Sarah nodded. "Sounds right."

"You're coming home right now!" her father walked over and grabbed her by the ear, pulling her up.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, that really hurts, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. Let go."

"Hey, don't treat her like that!" Dan stood up. "She doesn't wanna go back with you!"

"You be quiet!" Sarah's father growled. "You stay away from my daughter you street punk!"

"Hey! You can't say things like that about our friends!" Bella growled.

"Stay out of it, Bella," her father grabbed her by the shoulder and roughly dragged her away from Shun.

"Ow, that hurts!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bella yelled.

"Let her go before you really hurt her!" Shun growled.

"What's it to you, kid?" Bella's father growled back.

"She's my girlfriend, now let her go!"

Bella's father froze, his gaze solid, he was furious.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Bella grumbled. "You think you could loosen your grip a little bit, please. Or better yet, let me go?"

"Stay away from our Bella," Bella's father growled. "You're as bad as the kid Sarah was sitting next to. Street punks like you should stay away from girls like Bella and Sarah."

"Don't you DARE insult Shun like that again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bella yelled in her father's ear. "He's not a street punk, he's one of the coolest guys ever! Now, LET ME GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Bella's father growled. "Bella, you are forbidden to go near that boy ever again!"

"Likewise for you, Sarah!" Sarah's father growled, pulling at her ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Sarah complained. "That's my ear. Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"Come on," Sarah's mother said and the parents took their kids towards the door.

Sarah managed to look back at Dan. "Dan....." she whispered.

"You're not allowed near him," her father growled, pulling at her ear.

Sarah growled.

Sarah and Bella were dragged out into the hallway, forced to go with their parents.

"I don't want to go back!" Bella yelled. "I wanna keep living with Shun!- Whoops....."

Sarah and Bella's fathers turned on them. "What!? You have been living with a boy!?"

"Yeah," Sarah said. "Is that a problem for you?"

"Yes!" Sarah's father growled, pulling at her ear again.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Sarah grumbled.

"How could you run away from home and move in with a boy!?" Sarah heard Bella's mother say.

"Easy," Bella said. "He's my boyfriend after all."

Bella's dad growled and started dragging her down the hallway, Sarah wasn't far behind.

"Let go of my ear already!" Sarah growled.

Her dad sighed and grabbed her arm instead, Sarah put her ankles down and made it harder for her dad.

"SARAH! BELLA! BACK HERE!"

Sarah and Bella looked over there shoulders, they glanced at one another and smirked. "DAN! SHUN!"

The two girls ripped free of their father's grips and ran over to the boys, hugging them.

Their fathers turned around and Sarah looked back at hers, grinning, and she hugged Dan even tighter.

Dan looked at Sarah's father and smirked, hugging Sarah in return.

"Get back here!" Bella's father growled. "I told you to stay away from that boy!"

"You did, but me don't listen," Bella smiled and hugged Shun tightly, Shun hugged her back just as tight.

"Sarah, come back. You're not to see him again," Sarah heard her mother say.

"That's what you say!" Sarah growled. "You can't keep me away from Dan!"

"Oh yes we can!" Sarah's father walked towards them.

"Run," Shun said simply and all four of them turned and bolted down the hallway.

They ran down a long hallway and Sarah recognized CJ and his skater mates.

She stopped in front of them.

"Hi, Sarah," CJ said. "What are you guys doing this time?"

"Running from our parents," Sarah said. "Can we borrow your skateboards? We'll leave them behind the gym for ya."

"Uh... sure," CJ said. "Why are you running from your parents?"

"We ran away from home two months ago," Sarah smiled. "We've been living with Shun since then."

CJ gave Sarah his deck and Shun and Dan looked as if they couldn't believe it. Shun refused the skateboard, he could run fast enough anyway. Dan took the skateboard and so did Bella.

In moments, they were ready to go.

"Thanks, CJ, we owe ya," Sarah said and they were gone.

Sarah and Bella smiled at one another as they skated down the halls.

"Stairs ahead," Shun warned them. "How are you gonna get passed them?"

"It's called the railings," Bella smiled.

"Can you even do that?" Dan asked.

"Of course we can," Sarah said. "We used to do it all the time where we used to live. Can you do it?"

"Yeah."

The concrete stairs came up and Sarah and Bella jumped up, bringing the skateboards with them and the decks slid down the railings.

They were back on the ground and they took off. They still had the rest of the school to get past.

"That was fun," Bella smiled as they put the skateboards behind the gym. "Our parents are slow."

"Yeah, but we're too fast for them too," Sarah added. "Which makes them more slower."

Bella laughed.

"So, what do we do now?" Dan asked.

"I say we hide out here," Bella said. "They won't find us here."

"Yes they will," Shun said. "They would suspect we'd stay on school grounds."

"Smart alec," Sarah mumbled. Shun lightly punched her shoulder. She pushed him over.

"Thanks," Shun said as Bella helped him up.

"You're welcome," Sarah grinned and hid behind Dan.

"Why are you hiding behind me for?" Dan asked her.

"Because."

"Righteo..."

"Sarah....?"

Sarah looked past Dan and blinked at Bella. "Yeah?"

"Why do you still have Dan's jacket?"

"He let me wear it," Sarah grinned, hugging Dan from behind.

"Hey, no fair," Dan said. Sarah let him go and blinked but smiled when he turned around and hugged her back. She hugged him again.

Bella laughed. "You two can never be separated."

"Nope," Sarah said in a kid's voice. "Dan is mine."

Dan smiled.

"Come on," Shun said, walking over and elbowing Dan in the shoulder. "You can do that later, after we get back home."

"Awwww...." Sarah mumbled and reluctantly let go of Dan, he was the same.

"Let's get going," Bella said and the four friends crept away, heading to Shun's house.

Sarah could hear her parent's voices as they called for her, she shrugged, she didn't care. As long as she was with Dan, and she had Shasta with her, and Shun, Tiger and Bella, she was fine.

They got away from the school and were already half way up the hill to Shun's house.

"I'm tired," Sarah mumbled.

"Me too," Bella agreed.

"Well we're not carrying you," Dan laughed.

"Meanies," Sarah grumbled and leaned against his shoulder.

"BELLA!"

Sarah looked at Shun, Bella was on his back. "I'm too tired to walk any further."

"No, you're just lazy," Shun teased.

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am not!"

"Are to- OW!"

"Am not!" Bella finished in a kid's voice. "Sorry if I hit you too hard."

"Don't worry about it," Shun said. "Cheap shot."

Dan and Sarah laughed.

"Well I can't get you any other way," Bella grumbled. "So of course I use cheap shots."

"It's not something to be proud of," Shun smiled.

"Against you, yes it is," Bella smiled back.

"You're still lazy."

"Thank you."

Sarah shook her head. "Your little bickers are funny."

"I know," Bella smiled. "Cause I always win, one way or the other."

Shun sighed.

They reached the house and they walked in, Sarah was nearly knocked over by her dog, Shasta. The husky nudged Dan away from her.

"Silly dog," Sarah smiled, crouching down and patting him.

"He doesn't like sharing you, does he?" Dan laughed.

"Nope," Sarah laughed. "He thinks you've spent enough time with me today so now it's his turn."

Shasta jumped back and crouched down, he wanted to play.

Sarah rolled her eyes laughing. "Sorry, boy, I don't have any of your toys here. I didn't have time to grab any."

Shasta lied down, whining.

Sarah walked over and patted him. "I'm hungry," she announced at once. "What's in the kitchen that Bella hasn't already eaten?"

"I heard that!" Bella called, poking her head out of the kitchen, eating a cookie.

"Might as well go check," Sarah sighed and walked into the kitchen.

Dan and Shun shook their heads, those girls were crazy when they weren't trying. They prepared for them to go hypo and start causing havoc.

BANG!

"OW!"

"What did you do, Sarah?" Dan asked.

"Nothing!....... ow that really hurt."

Dan and Shun exchanged glances and walked into the kitchen, looking at Sarah on the floor. "What did you do this time?" Shun asked.

"I was handing her a cookie and she reached out for it, then bang! She fell on the floor," Bella smiled. "It wasn't me this time."

Dan looked down at Sarah, she looked back up at him "Are you gonna help me up or not?"

Dan shrugged and put his hands out to help her. She didn't put her hands back up, she crossed them stubbornly.

"Okay, stay there," Dan said and turned to leave........ "OW! What was that for, Sarah!"

Dan turned and looked at the frying pan on the floor, Sarah had thrown it at his head.

"Sorry, my hand slipped," Sarah smiled, looking completely innocent.

"Yeah, like I'm gonna believe that one," Dan smiled, walking back over to her, he knelt down.

Sarah was laughing, she suddenly stopped. "No, wait.... Don't pick me up, I won't do it again- Damn it."

Dan picked her up off the ground and carried her out of the kitchen and into the lounge room.

"That was weird," Bella muttered. "She threw a frying pan at him? I would have thrown the fridge if he didn't help _me_ up."

"You couldn't lift it," Shun teased.

"You wanna bet?" Bella walked over to the fridge and tried to lift it. "What's in this thing!?!?!"

"The food you buy," Shun said simply.

Bella gave up, she couldn't lift it. She sat on the floor and eyed the frying pan. She went to grab it but Shun put his foot on it and moved it away.

"Meanie," Bella glared up at him. She turned around and rummaged though the pots and pans cupboard. She pulled out the biggest pot there and threw it at Shun. He caught it before it hit him in the face.

Bella turned back around. "AW MAN! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO CATCH IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shun dropped the pot and walked over to her, picking her up.

"AAAAHHHH!!!!!! No!!!!!!!!! Put me down, put me down, put me down!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bella grabbed the bench as Shun picked her up, trying to make him let her go, she had no luck. "Stupid you and being strong," she mumbled.

Shun shrugged, pulling her hands off of the bench and putting her on it, she sat on it and faced him.

"You wanted me to put you down so I did," Shun said.

"On the bench?"

"Yep."

"Why the bench?"

"I don't know."

Bella blinked at Shun, she was really confused. He had his hands on either side of her and his face was a few inches away. She leaned back a little, getting nervous. "What are you doing?"

Shun didn't reply, he just leaned forward. Bella had no clue what he was up to, that is, until his lips pressed against hers. Her eyes flew wide and her mind went blank. _**WHAT**_!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! she screamed in her head.

Shun pulled back and looked at her. "Sorry."

Bella blinked at him, not sure of what to say. Her heart was racing a million miles an hour. "You just........."

"Oh my god! Did that just happen!?!?!?!?!"

Bella turned her head and saw Sarah standing in the doorway of the kitchen, she was suddenly really nervous.

"Did what just happen?" Dan asked and walked in.

"Shun and Bella just-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bella and Shun yelled.

"Don't tell me what?" Dan was confused.

"They-"

"SARAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they yelled at her again.

"Just-"

"DON'T YOU DARE!!!!!!!!!"

"Kissed."

Sarah looked back at Shun and Bella and she was scared, they were glaring at her, she could feel it burning into her.

"That wasn't your smartest idea ever," Tigorra said.

"They..... what!?" Dan exclaimed.

Sarah shook her head, she wasn't going to repeat it, not when she had two angry friends glaring at her.

"Uh.........." she took a step back, running into Dan.

"Sarah...." Bella said calmly, a grin on her face. Sarah felt a shiver crawl up her spine. Not good.

"Bella, don't hurt her," Dan said. "You guys kissed, so what."

"We told her not to tell," Bella growled. "She's gonna regret it."

"I already do," Sarah said, hiding behind Dan. "Dan, can I have the keys to my room back now?"

"You're not locking yourself in your room," Dan said.

"How else am I gonna avoid getting killed!?" Sarah complained.

Bella jumped off the bench. Sarah was gone.

Dan turned around and looked to see where Sarah would have gone. He looked at the door, it was still swinging open. "Aw man, where's she going now?"

"Wherever she's going, she's gonna die," Bella said and walked towards the front door. Dan sighed as Shun followed her.

Bella and Shun ran out of the house, racing down the hill and towards the school, the most obvious place for Sarah to go.

"Where are they going?"

Dan turned around and saw Sarah coming in from the back door. "They're out to find you."

"Yeah, but all I did was go to the backyard," Sarah smiled. "Let's go to the school."

"You sure they won't be going there?"

"No, but let's go anyway." Sarah walked toward Dan and was going to go to the front door, but he stopped her. She looked at him. "Hmm?"

"You really, really, need to stop annoying them," Dan told her. "It gets you into a lot of trouble."

"He's right," Tigorra sighed. "If you keep annoying Bella like that, she'll get sick of you and I'm sure Shun will too. Then you'll probably get kicked out."

"Hmm... I didn't think of that," Sarah mumbled. "But then again, they have kissed now, and I am in the way a lot. I reckon I should give them some room."

"You mean move out of here?"

"Yeah I suppose so."

"Where would you go?"

Sarah shrugged. "Somewhere most likely....... Maybe even back home if I have to-"

"No, I'm not letting you go back home!"

Sarah looked up at him.  
"If you go back home, your parents will forbid you from seeing me," Dan said and hugged her close to him. "I don't want that."

"Me neither," Sarah buried her face in his shirt. "But where else could I go?"

Dan thought for a moment. "My house."

Sarah looked up at him. "Your house?"

"Is that a wise idea?" Drago asked. "What about your parents, Daniel?"

"They won't mind," Dan insisted. "That way I can keep an eye on you easier."

"But-"

"You won't be in the way," Dan interrupted. "I like always having you around. Constantly acting like a child, getting serious when Brawling, becoming stubborn when you don't get what you want. I really like you, Sarah. I don't want you to go back to your parents and never be allowed to see me again. I don't want that."

Sarah hugged him tightly. "Me neither. And I really like you too, Dan. Only if you're sure though."

"Positive," Dan smiled. "We'll tell Bella and Shun when we find them."

"Alright. Let's go find them then."

The two of them broke apart and they left the house, closing the front door behind them.

"Sarah, how do you think Bella will take it?" Tigorra asked.

"I'm sure she won't be that disappointed. After all, we can still see each other at school and stuff. She doesn't always need me around. And I don't want to walk in on them doing that again," Sarah replied, looking at Tigorra on her shoulder.

Dan smiled at Sarah and his hand found hers. He held it and she looked up at him, smiling back. She moved closer to him and she leaned her head on his shoulder as they slowly made their way to the school.


	8. In Trouble Again

"Where is she!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"She might not even be here," Shun sighed.

"Well this is most likely where she would be!" Bella growled.

"You're not really gonna kill her are ya?"

"What do you think!?"

"Yes?"

"Of course!"

Shun's eyes widened. "You're kidding! You wouldn't really hurt your best friend!"

"Shun's right," Wolfress said.

"I won't hurt her that much," Bella smiled.

"This is stupid," Shun said. "All she did was see us kiss. Dan doesn't even care."

"That's not the point! She told Dan when we told her not to."

"She was surprised, that's all."

"I'm still gonna give her a scare," Bella smiled.

"You're not gonna do what you did this morning are you?" Skyress said. "Chase after her and make her scared, only to find out you were joking?"

Bella was quiet, thinking.

"Hey! Bella!"

Bella spun around. Shun didn't need to. "She is such an idiot!"

Bella growled. "Hi, Sarah..."

Sarah looked at Bella, she seemed angry still. "Whoops, that was a mistake."

"Ya think," Dan sighed.

Bella started walking over to Sarah. Sarah hid behind Dan.

Bella stopped in front of Dan. "Move."

Dan stayed where he was.

"Move," Bella repeated.

"Bella!"

Sarah heard a teacher's voice. When Bella was distracted, Sarah turned and took off.

Bella turned back. "Hey! SARAH GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Bella went around Dan and ran after Sarah.

Sarah laughed as she ran, that was an easy getaway. She ran passed a whole heap of people, some of them including Jane.

"Why are you always running around?" Jane called out as Sarah ran right passed her.

"Can't talk right now," Sarah called over her shoulder. "Avoiding death here!"

Jane tilted her head. "What-"

Bella ran passed her. "SARAH!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh." was all Jane could say.

Sarah ran down corridors and went up a few floor levels. She guessed she should wear Bella out before telling her she wasn't gonna live with them anymore.

SLAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sarah fell back onto the ground and looked up.

"Are you alright?" CJ asked.

"I was until you knocked me over," Sarah grumbled. "Help me up!"

CJ put his hands out and Sarah took them. He pulled her up. "Sorry. What are you running from this time? Bella again?"

"Maybe," Sarah looked at the ground, catching her breath. "She seems to get even more annoyed when she has to chase me everywhere. But it's fun all the same. But I need to tell her something."

"Tell her what?"

"That I'm moving out, that way I'm not getting in the way of her and Shun- Whoopsies."

"Her and...... Shun?" CJ blinked. Sarah nodded guiltily. "Whoa. I never thought that guy would take an interest in anybody."

"Well he has..." Sarah sulked, she really wished she didn't spill it. "CJ, don't tell anybody."

"Um.. alright..." CJ looked confused. Then he moved to another subject. "I heard from Jane that you and Dan were going out."

Sarah grumbled something. "Yes, that's true," she said.

"............" he didn't know what to say, besides: "That's not normal. Why are you going out with him anyway?"

"Cause, I really like him," Sarah replied simply.

"SARAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Gotta go," Sarah said quickly and before CJ could say bye, she was already half way down the corridor.

Bella ran passed CJ, leaving him dumbfounded. "Sarah gets into so much trouble. No wonder everybody in this school knows her, and Bella."

Sarah was getting a headache after running into CJ and falling to the floor. She looked over her shoulder, Bella wasn't that far behind.

Sarah ran into the fire escape doors and down the stairs, jumping down most of the way.

"Sarah! Get back here!" Bella yelled.

"No way! You're gonna kill me!" Sarah called. "And I need to tell you something when you give up chasing me."

Bella was suddenly curious. _Okay, time to catch her and find out what this something is_, she thought and ran down the stairs.

Sarah burst through the fire escape doors and into the corridors of the first floor. She ran down the corridor and everyone jumped out of her way.

"Sarah! Wait up!" Bella yelled.

Sarah wasn't gonna stop, but her heart did when she saw some people up ahead. Two people including her parents.

Sarah skidded to a stop and Bella ran into her, they both hit the floor.

"Why'd you stop!?" Bella growled.

"You told me to!" Sarah growled back. "Would you rather us get caught by our parents?!"

Bella put her hand on Sarah's head and pushed it into the floor to help her look up. "Aw, crap!"

Their parents looked over to them. "Bella? Sarah?"

Bella got up, pulling Sarah up with her.

"Ow," Sarah put her hand on her nose. "That hurt ya know!"

"Sorry," Bella mumbled, watching their parents walking towards them. "But we've got worse problems than your sore nose."

"I know," Sarah looked up. "Should we run?"

They turned around, the principle and Miss Purdy were there.

"Damn it!" Bella growled. "How do we get out of this fix!?"

"SARAH! BELLA!"

Sarah looked passed her mother and father and saw Dan and Shun enter the corridor from another one.

Their parents turned to look at the boys. "You two again!?" Sarah's father growled.

"Run," Sarah said.

"What!?" Bella exclaimed. "Where!?"

Sarah grabbed her arm and pulled her towards their parents. "Run!"

"Oh!" Bella smiled. "Alright."

They ran towards their parents.

"Sarah! Bella!" Bella's mother smiled.

Sarah and Bella pushed right passed their parents, knocking their dad's over. They met up with Dan and Shun, hugging them.

"Hi," Bella said to Shun. "I found her."

"I can see that," Shun murmured. "But you also found trouble. More so than usual."

Sarah hugged Dan.

"So, Sarah, what were you going to tell me?" Bella asked as their parents started walking slowly towards them.

"Well," Sarah said, glaring at her father who looked just as mad, maybe worse. "I figured that I'm getting in the way of you and Shun, so Dan said I could move in with him."

Bella and Shun shot their gazes at their friends. "Really!?"

Dan nodded, Sarah smiled.

"Wait a second," Sarah heard her father growl. "You are not moving in with that boy!"

Sarah looked towards her parents, they were right in front of them. Dan hugged her tighter, showing he wasn't going to give her up.

"Yes I am," Sarah said. "Cause I'm not moving back in with you!"

"Yes you are!" her father grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Dan.

"SHUN!!!!!!!!" Bella screamed as her father pulled her away from him. "LET GO OF ME! I DON'T WANNA GO BACK WITH YOU! SHUN HELP ME!"

Bella kicked her father in the leg and he let go, holding his leg and hopping around on one foot. Bella ran back to Shun and wrapped her arms around him.

Sarah tried to get away from her father, she had no luck when he was gripping her arm with both hands. She looked stubborn and lifted her arm to look at her dad's arms. She took a deep breath, wishing she's be able to block her ears. She bit down really hard on her father's wrist.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" her dad yelled and ripped his hand free of Sarah's jaw, making it hurt more. "Don't you dare do that again!"

Sarah spat on the floor. "You don't taste that good. Shun tastes better than you do!"

"Gee, thanks," Shun joked. "Don't start biting me for the sake of it."

"I won't," Sarah said and tried to get free of her father again, he was beginning to drag her down the hallway. "Bella! Help me out here!"

Bella smiled and left Shun, skipping over to Sarah and her father. Sarah's father stopped and looked at Bella. "What do you want?"

Bella smirked and took a deep breath. Shun and Dan quickly covered their ears. Sarah tried to. "LET GO OF SARAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bella screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Ow," Sarah muttered.

Sarah's dad let her go and covered his ears. "Ow!!!"

Sarah and Bella ran back to Dan and Shun. "Let's go!" Bella said. Dan, Shun, Bella and Sarah bolted off.

"GET BACK HERE!" Bella heard her father yell.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Bella yelled back.

The four of them bolted down corridors and out of the building. They left school grounds and stopped when they reached the park. Bella and Sarah were cracking up laughing.

"That was a blast," Dan smiled. "Sarah, your dad looked so furious when he said you were moving in with me."

"I know, it was funny," Sarah laughed as they all sat down on a patch of grass.

"So, are you serious about moving in with Dan?" Bella asked. "What made you start thinking about it?"

"Well, when I accidentally walked in on you guys," Sarah looked at Bella and Shun. "I got to thinking that I'm kinda in the way of your relationship. You know, walking in or saying something stupid. I just think it'll be easier if I give you guys more space."

Bella smiled. "Alright, if that's what you want."

Sarah nodded and Dan put his arm over her. She leaned on him.

Shun smiled and looked at Dan. "It would give you two time together too."

Sarah looked up at Dan, he looked back at her, they smiled at each other.

"Well come on," Dan said. "We may as well go get your stuff."

"Shouldn't you ask your parents first?" Sarah said to him.

"Yeah, I suppose so," Dan sighed. "You go pack your stuff and I'll ask my parents. I'll go online to tell you what's happening."

"Okay," they four friends stood up.

"See ya soon," Dan said and hugged Sarah quickly before turning and walking in another direction.

Sarah watched him walk away, Bella had to grab her shoulder and pull her to get her attention. "Come on," Bella said. "You'll see him again."

Sarah turned and followed Bella and Shun back to Shun's house.

They reached the house and Sarah patted Shasta before walking upstairs and packing her stuff.

"Sarah, are you alright?" Tigorra asked. "You seem a little out of it."

"I'm fine," Sarah smiled. "It's just, I don't know.... I've lived here for two months and I'm moving again. I wonder how many times this will happen... that's all."

"Alright," Tigorra said. She sat on the bedside table, watching Sarah pack.

Sarah put her Bakugan box in her bag and the rest of her clothes. She only had to pack one bag, that's all she took with her when she ran away from home.

Sarah walked over to Tigorra and picked her up, putting her on her shoulder.

"SARAH!" Bella called. "DAN'S ONLINE!"

"I'll be right down!" Sarah called back and went downstairs, walking over to the computer. Bella moved off the chair and Sarah sat down. "Hey, Dan. So what's happening?"

"My parents said you can move in," Dan smiled. "And you can bring Shasta. They know about you running away from home and all, but they understand that you don't want to go back. They say that kids can make whatever choices they want, and that you've proved that. I'll be over in a short time to help you with your stuff."

"That won't be necessary," Sarah said. "I only have one bag and a dog. And I know the way to your house."

"Okay, see ya soon then," Dan said.

Sarah smiled and left the computer. She walked upstairs and grabbed her bag, throwing it over her shoulders. She looked at the jacket she wore, Dan's jacket. She smiled and walked downstairs again.

"You leaving already?" Bella asked. Sarah nodded. "It's gonna be weird without you here. It'll just be me and Shun and Tiger."

"That's the whole point of this," Sarah said. "I don't want to keep getting in your way and saying stupid things and walking in on you and stuff. It's better this way."

"Alright," Shun said, walking to stand next to Bella, putting his arm over her.

Sarah nodded. "Shasta! Come on, boy!"

Shasta ran into the room and stopped in front of Sarah. She led him to the front door. "See ya later, guys," Sarah smiled over her shoulder and walked out, Shasta followed her.

Sarah walked down the hill, she liked to be alone sometimes, it gave her more time to think.

Tigorra sat up on Sarah's shoulder, not speaking.

She walked through the streets with Shasta by her side and Tigorra on her shoulder. _I really hope I'm not gonna be in the way of Dan's parents_, she thought. _Or in the way of Dan. He might get sick of me always being around_.

She came to a house that was two stories high, it was Dan's house. And sitting on the brick mailbox, was Dan. He was smiling as he jumped off of it and walked over to her, giving her a hug. "Hey, beautiful," he smiled.

"Hello," Sarah replied, hugging him back. "Are you sure about this? You don't mind me staying here?"

"Of course not," Dan laughed. "I want you to stay here. I always want you with me."

Sarah smiled.

Sarah heard a door open and she turned her head to look at a woman, she smiled at Sarah. "Hello, dear. You must be Sarah, the girl Dan is always talking about."

Dan and Sarah broke apart and Sarah cocked an eyebrow at Dan. He shrugged.

"Come on inside," Dan's mother said. Sarah and Dan followed her into the house.

"Is the girl here yet?" Sarah heard a male's voice.

"Yes, she's here," Dan's mother said.

Shasta sat on the floor like a good dog.

Sarah looked up as she saw a man that seemed to be Dan's father. She nodded to him. "Hello."

"Hello," she smiled. "Why don't you go upstairs with Dan and settle down."

"Your dog can stay in the house," Dan's mother smiled. "Just so long as he's house-trained?"

"Yes, he is," Sarah looked at her husky dog, not fully grown yet. "He's a very obedient dog. He'll do whatever you tell him to."

"Okay," Dan's mother put a hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Go on upstairs and settle in. We won't tell your parents that you're here, we know how hard it is to want to make your own choices."

"Thank you," Sarah said solemnly. "I'll try not to be in the way of your daily activities."

"That's alright," Dan's father smiled. "I'm at work a lot and Dan's mother is either doing exercises or in the kitchen or any other house chore that she enjoys doing."

Sarah nodded and Dan led her upstairs. He opened the door to his room and Sarah looked around. "Whoa it's clean," Sarah commented.

"What did you expect it to be? A death trap like Bella's room?"

"Yes."

Shasta walked right in and sniffed around the room before lying down and making himself at home.

"Here," Dan took Sarah's bag off of her back and put it down next to his desk.

"Thanks," Sarah smiled and walked in, sitting on his bed. "Your parents are nice."

"I know," Dan smiled back and sat next to her. "And they only grounded me that day because they never expected me to be like that, but now they just accept it."

"So what do they do when the school calls up telling them what we got up to?" Sarah asked, looking into his clear amber eyes.

"They don't do anything, they just tell the principle or whoever calls them that it's a normal thing and not to worry about it," Dan smiled. "My mother told them just to ignore it and continue teaching the rest of the class while we do what we want."

"Your parents are cool," Sarah commented.

"Yeah, they give me the space I need," Dan replied.

Sarah leaned her head on Dan's shoulder. "Thanks for everything, Dan."

Dan leaned his head on hers. "No problems. I'll always be there for you. I don't want anything bad happening to you."

Sarah smiled. "I love you, Dan."

"I love you to, Sarah," Dan put an arm around her.

Shasta got up and looked at them. He jumped up on the bed and he lied down in front of them.

"Looks like Shasta's gonna share you now," Dan laughed.

Sarah lifted her head up and looked at Shasta, she smiled at him and patted him.

"Sarah, stand up for a second," Dan said. "I wanna try something."

Sarah was confused, but she stood up, Dan stood up and stood in front of her.

"Daniel, what are you doing now?" Drago asked, popping up on Dan's shoulder.

"Yeah, no kidding," Tigorra added, appearing on Sarah's shoulder.

"Hang on a second," Dan said to Sarah. He took Drago and Tigorra in his hands and walked over to his desk, placing them on it.

"What are you doing!?" Tigorra growled.

Dan walked back to Sarah. "That's better," he said.

"So, what did you wanna try or whatever?" Sarah asked.

Dan put his left hand on her cheekand leaned towards Sarah.

_Oh, this is what he wanted to try_, Sarah thought, watching Dan leaning in to her. She leaned in to him and their lips connected.

Sarah put her arm up and held the back of his head, putting her other arm up and cradling his neck with her hand.

They kissed for five more seconds and broke apart. Dan looked at Sarah and smiled, she smiled back. "You knew what I was doing didn't you?"

Sarah nodded.

"And you didn't mind?"

"Of course not," Sarah laughed.

"................What did you just do!?" Tigorra and Drago exclaimed.

"Never mind," Dan said.

Sarah laughed and hugged Dan. "I still have your jacket."

"I know," he smiled and hugged her back.

Shasta jumped off the bed and walked to the other side of the two. He jumped up on his hind legs and pushed them onto the bed.

Sarah landed on her back, Dan put his hands on either side of her head to stop himself from falling on top of her. They both looked at each other and cracked up laughing. They looked back at Shasta and shook their heads with amusement.

"If I didn't know any better," Sarah smiled. "I'd say he wants us to be together now."

Shasta barked.

"I'll take that as a yes," Dan laughed and looked down at her. "Sarah, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"What about Bakugan?" Sarah asked him.

Dan smiled. "That comes second."

Sarah cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Dan nodded. "Yep."

Sarah smiled at him. "Wow. Then I'm honored." She put her arms up and put one hand on the back of his head, the other over the back of his neck. He smiled and leaned down to her, pressing his lips against hers.

Shasta sat there, tilting his head.

Dan broke the kiss and smiled at her. "I love you, Sarah."

"I love you too, Dan."

_**Two weeks later**_

"Dan, Sarah, you have visitors!"

Dan opened his eyes and looked down at Sarah, she was curled up, her head resting on his chest and her arms were wrapped around him in a hug. He had his hands behind his head and they were lying on his bed.

Dan took one hand away from his head and gently shook Sarah's shoulder. "Sarah, wake up."

Sarah blinked open her eyes and she sat up. "What's going on?" she asked whilst yawning.

"People are here to see us," Dan told her and they got up, walking downstairs.

They went to the front door and they saw Bella and Shun.

"Hi," Dan said, putting one arm up against the door, and the other arm around Sarah, she hugged him side-on.

"Hey," Bella smiled. "Amy's getting out of hospital today. Coming to see her?"

"Sure," Sarah replied.

"Mum, we'll be out for a while!" Dan called.

"Alright," he heard his mother call back and they walked out of the house, following Shun and Bella down the street.

They eventually came to the hospital and they walked in, going to the front desk.

"Hello, we're here to pick up Amy," Shun said to the lady at the desk.

"Yes, of course," the lady said. "Room 326, floor 3."

They nodded and walked up to Amy's room.

"I'm so glad the kid's finally getting out of hospital after four months of being asleep and two weeks of staying in a hospital bed," Sarah sighed. "It'll be good to see her up and walking around."

"Yeah," Bella said.

They talked the whole way to the room and walked in, everyone went silent.

They looked around and Sarah broke the silence. "Where's Amy!?"

A doctor went passed the room. "Are you here to see Amy?"

"Yes," Shun turned around before the others. "Where is she?"

"She left not that long ago," the doctor said. "She assured us that she could get home by herself."

Shun tensed up. "What!?"

"I'm sorry," the doctor said. "She should be at home by now if you want to see her."

"We have to find her!" Dan exclaimed urgently, remembering that he and Sarah had seen Jason walk passed Dan's house only yesterday. He looked at Sarah, she looked back at him, her face showing her fear.

"You look really scared, Sarah," Bella said. "Amy can handle herself, we just need to find her."

Sarah looked to Bella, then back at Dan, wondering whether or not to worry them. She took a deep breath. "Guys," she said to Shun and Bella as the doctor walked off. "You wouldn't have known this but...... we saw Jason walk passed the house yesterday. He's not in hospital anymore......"

Bella and Shun looked at each other, their eyes widening with fear.

"Let's just hope Jason hasn't found her!" Shun said. "Come on, if we go back to my house we might find her there."

"If Jason has hurt her I'll kill him!" Bella growled, but her body was shaking with fear.

They ran out of the hospital and towards Shun's house. They came to the hill, ignoring how tired they were. The four of them bolted up the hill and came to Shun's house. They ran in.

"Amy! Are you here!?" Shun called.

Bella looked around, all she saw was her cat, Tiger.

There was no reply.

They all went around the house, looking for Amy.

Sarah checked every room upstairs, Amy wasn't there. She ran back downstairs and joined up with the others.

"Any sign of her?" Bella asked.

"None," Sarah replied.

"I didn't find her," Dan added.

Shun shook his head. "She might be out to look for us."

"Then let's go find her," Sarah said and they ran out of the house. _I hope she's alright_, she thought. _Where could she be? Why didn't she just stay at home and wait for Shun and Bella to get back? _Her eyes flew wide. _What if she runs into Jason_!?

The searched the streets, trying to find Shun's little sister. Shun looked extremely worried, scared even.

They stopped when they came to the park, they were out of breath, and they hadn't found Amy whatsoever.

"Where could she be in this town!?" Bella exclaimed. "We've searched from top to bottom and we haven't found her!"

"I don't know," Dan said as he finally caught his breath. "But we have to find her."

Sarah nodded, she hoped so much that Jason hadn't found the young girl before they did, she had no idea what would happen if he did.

Just then, Sarah heard someone yelling something at someone and she heard something hit something else.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Amy!" Shun spun around and they all bolted over to a large layer of trees until they reached a clearing. They all froze. Sarah's eyes were wide with terror.

Amy was on the ground, crying, shaking, and very scared. Standing over her was two boys, one with brown scruffy hair. The one with the scruffy hair was kicking Amy, over and over and over again.

"Amy!" Skyress exclaimed. "Not this again! Shun! Shun?"

Everyone looked at Shun, his eyes were full of fear and he couldn't move, or take his eyes off of Amy.

"Shun, snap out of it!" Wolfress growled.

"Shun?" Dan said.

Shun didn't seem to have heard any of it, he looked haunted, reliving the event that Amy went through once before that he had stood there and watched, then not being able to move either.

Bella growled.

"Cry baby!" the other boy laughed.

"Stop it!" Amy yelled.

"Why should we?" the scruffy haired guy laughed, picking her up into the air by her short, black hair.

Amy looked to her side. "SHUN!!!!!!!!!!!"

The two boys looked over in their direction an grinned.

"What's the matter, Shun?" the scruffy haired guy laughed. "Too scared this time as well? I thought you would have learned from last time not to let this kid out of your sight."

"Ha! He's frozen, _again_!" the other guy laughed.

Sarah clenched her fists. "Jason! Koga! PUT HER DOWN AND GET AWAY FROM HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.

Jason laughed and threw Amy to the ground, not interested in her any more. "Hello, Sarah," he grinned. "Wanna Brawl?"

"At the moment," Sarah snarled. "All I wanna do is rip your head off!"

"Don't be like that, sweetheart," he sighed. Sarah growled louder, digging her nails into the palms of her hands.

"I thought you would have learned from last time," Bella growled. "To stay away from my friends. I'm gonna kill you!"

Jason looked at her. "Oh, you again," he said simply, not interested in her.

"Yes, me again," Bella ran at him. "You're gonna wish you didn't touch Amy!"

Jason just stood there, watching her. Koga jumped in front of him and pushed Bella to the side.

"Alright, I'll kill you first!" Bella growled and got up, throwing a punch at Koga. He grabbed her fist and punched her in the gut. She threw her other fist and punched him in the face.

Jason walked around them towards Sarah. Dan stepped in front of Sarah. "Stay back, Jason-"

"Dan, you and Shun go check Amy," Sarah growled.

"What!?"

"Do it," Sarah said. "Get an ambulance over here and check her."

"But, what about you-"

"AMY'S MORE IMPORTANT THAN ME!" Sarah snapped. She sighed. "Dan, I'm sorry. But.. please, don't worry about me, just take care of Amy."

Dan looked back at her and nodded. "Alright."

Sarah watched as Dan went to Shun. "Come on, Shun. Amy needs you."

Shun had tears in his eyes as he looked at Amy, what could he do? He just stood there, again. What kind of a brother was he when he couldn't even jump in to protect his sister? Those were the questions he was asking himself.

"Shun," Skyress said. "Amy needs you to help her now.

Shun blinked his eyes and shook his head, tears scattering everywhere. "Right," he said at last and he ran with Dan to go see to Amy.

"Brave of you," Jason smiled, walking over and standing right in front of Sarah, looking down at her. "To make your friends leave you for the kid. I'd say you were more important than that shrimp. At least you'd put up a fight."

"Back off!" Sarah growled, clenching her fists tighter.

"Don't be so tense," Jason smiled, putting a hand on her arm. "Loosen up."

Sarah threw her arm up, Jason let her go. She threw her arm forward and punched Jason in the face, he fell backwards.

"That hurt, ya know," Jason said and got back up, rubbing his cheek. "Don't be so fierce."

"You stupid pervert," Sarah snarled and stepped toward him, grabbing his shirt and pulling his face inches from hers. "Don't you _ever_ hurt Amy again, or anybody else that I know. I will snap your neck and send you to hell myself! Got it!"

Jason smirked at her. "Loud and clear, sweety."

"Don't call me sweety, or sweetheart!" Sarah growled. "I don't like getting called that."

"Why not? I'm sure Dan calls you that all the time."

"No."

Jason blinked at her, frowning. "He doesn't call you sweety or sweetheart!? What kind of guy wouldn't call you that? I mean, honestly, you should be with me, not him-"

Sarah let go of his shirt and smashed her fist into his gut with all the strength she had.

"Get him in the face, for me!" Tigorra growled.

"Gladly," Sarah growled and threw her other fist into Jason's face.

Jason stumbled back, holding his nose. "Ow! Stop doing that!"

"You deserve worse than that for what you did to Amy," Sarah growled, stepping forward again and grabbing his neck in her hand, clenching it.

"Ow! I can't.... breathe!" he choked out.

"Good," Sarah smiled evilly. She tightened her grip and punched him in the stomach, not letting him step back.

At the corner of her eye, she saw people dressed in white rush over to Shun, Dan and Amy with a stretcher. The ambulance had come at last.

She was suddenly punched in the face and thrown to the ground. She put her hand over her cheek, cringing from the immense pain. She looked up at Jason, he had put so much force into that hit, and he was still smirking.

"I didn't wanna have to do that to your pretty face," he smiled, grabbing her hair and pulling her to her feet.

"AH!" she growled from the pain as he threw her back against a tree and held her neck. He punched her in the gut five to six times.

"Your friends are all busy," Jason reminded her. "Shun and Dan are looking after the runt and Bella and Koga are at each other's throats. What can you do now, huh?"

Sarah tried to move her head down to bite him, she failed and he pressed his palm against her neck, cutting off more air. She put her hands on his arm and tried to push him off, she wouldn't have any luck trying to punch him, he was out of reach. She started choking, trying to breathe, trying to push his arm away. He was a lot stronger than what she was.

"This should do the trick," Jason sighed and lifted his other hand, clenching it into a fist. It came flying for Sarah's face. She quickly closed her eyes, preparing for more pain. This blow would knock her unconscious due to the lack of air.

"SARAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she heard Bella scream.


	9. Masquerade To The Rescue

...................................................

Sarah didn't feel Jason's fist in her face, she blinked open her eyes and looked at him. Her eyes flew wide as she saw someone standing beside them, grabbing Jason's fist in their hand.

Jason looked confused. "What- AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

The guy that held his fist tightened his grip, crushing it.

Sarah looked at the blond guy, her heart skipped a beat as she recognized him.

"Jason, what do you think you're doing?" the guy asked calmly, though there was a growl to the tone.

"What do _you_ think _you're_ doing!?" Jason growled. "You're on my side! Not hers!"

"Let her go," the guy told Jason.

"Why- AAHHH!!!! Alright, alright!"

Sarah felt the pressure on her neck lessen and she fell to her knees, one hand on the ground, supporting her balance, the other on her neck, trying to catch her breath. She looked up at Jason and the new guy.

The blond haired guy let go of Jason's hand and Jason stepped back.

"Masquerade, what are you doing!?" Jason growled. "This chick is against us, remember!?"

"Oh really?" Masquerade growled back sarcastically. "I never realized that, Jason. But I thought you had a soft spot for her, after all, it does seem like it."

Jason clenched his fists. "That's not the point! Why did you just protect her!?"

"Why did you just try to knock her out?" Masquerade didn't reply.

Sarah just looked up at the two guys, not sure of what was going on.

"Masquerade, why are you here?" Sarah asked him, her voice quiet, still trying to catch her breath.

"I thought you'd be stronger than this, Sarah," Masquerade said. "After all, you did beat me in a Brawl."

Jason looked down at Sarah. "She beat you?"

"Yes," Masquerade said simply. "Now, I suggest you leave, Jason. And take Koga with you."

Jason looked back at Masquerade. "What!?"

"I said leave," Masquerade growled. "And not without Koga."

Jason growled at Masquerade, standing there for a few moments. "You really need to decide who you stand with."

Sarah watched as Jason turned and walked over to Bella and Koga. He pulled Koga out of the fight and they walked off.

Masquerade turned around and crouched in front of Sarah. "You alright, kid?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sarah said. "But, Masquerade, why did you help me? You're on Jason's side, not mine."

"I don't know why I helped you," Masquerade admitted. "I just did."

"Get away from her, Masquerade!"

"Dan, it's alright," Sarah assured him when he came over. "He protected me from Jason's punch."

Dan looked at Masquerade as if he couldn't believe it.

"It's alright," Sarah repeated.

"Sarah!"

Sarah looked over Masquerade's shoulder to see Bella running over, blood dripping from her bottom lip. She must have accidentally bitten it when Koga punched her in the jaw. "Are you alright!? What the hell is Masquerade doing here!? What do you want Masquerade!?"

"I just came to help," Masquerade replied to Bella. "I'm not here to Brawl you guys."

Sarah suddenly glared at Masquerade. "Oh yeah, I'm not gonna forget that you sent my Griffin to the Doom Dimension!"

"Yeah..... sorry about that...."

Dan and Bella were quite surprised. Masquerade just apologized for sending a Bakugan to the Doom Dimension?

"How's Amy," Sarah changed the subject. "Is she gonna be alright?"

Dan looked at her. "She should be fine, but she's gone back to the hospital."

Sarah looked at the ground. "Poor girl. She's been in hospital for four months and she just got out. Now she has to go back..... How long?" she looked back up at Dan.

"A few days," Dan said. "She's taken quite a few harsh beatings. She might have concussion."

Sarah looked really concerned. "Did Shun go with her?"

"Yes."

"Poor guy," Sarah sighed. "I can't imagine how he must have felt before, seeing his little sister getting bashed again......"

Dan crouched down beside Sarah. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sarah said.

"You've got a bit of a graze on your left cheek," Masquerade said. "From when Jason punched you."

"You're kidding!?" Sarah grumbled.

Masquerade put his hand up and brushed it across Sarah's left cheek. "Ow!" she muttered. "Damn Jason-"

Dan and Masquerade moved back a little as Sarah fell to her hands and knees and started coughing violently, blood spitting out each time.

"Sarah!" Dan exclaimed. "What exactly did Jason do!?"

"I don't know!" Sarah choked out. "But... it... hurts!" She continued to cough up more blood.

"Sarah!" Tigorra exclaimed.

"It must have been when he struck her in the stomach whilst cutting off her air," Masquerade said.

"Well if you stepped in to help her, why didn't you help her sooner!?" Dan growled.

"I wish I did," Masquerade told him. "But I had to see how far Jason would go."

Dan glared at Masquerade, he didn't trust him. Masquerade glared back at him.

"Instead of glaring each other down, why don't we try to do something to help Sarah!?" Bella growled at the both of them.

Dan looked at Sarah. "What _can_ we do?"

"Like I know!" Bella snapped.

Dan growled inwardly. "Masquerade?"

"The only thing you can do is wait until she's finished coughing up blood," Masquerade replied. "I'm not a medic, how should I know exactly what to do?"

Masquerade and Dan glared at each other again, they clearly didn't like each other, let alone being near each other.

Sarah felt a fiery pain in her chest, throat and she just felt sick in her stomach. Eventually, her coughing stopped and she accidentally swallowed a bit of the blood remaining in her mouth. She spat the rest out.

"How are you now?" Bella asked.

"Sick," was all Sarah said as she sat backwards and leaned against the tree.

"Of course," Masquerade laughed a little. "That's to be expected after coughing up blood."

Sarah laughed for a moment, but held her stomach. "Owww..........."

"Take is easy, kid," Masquerade said. "You should get home and rest after all that."

Sarah noticed Dan glare at Masquerade for a moment, in her head she was laughing, and asking herself what was going on.

"Cut it out you two!" Bella growled. "Dan, take Sarah home and make sure she's feeling better by tomorrow."

Dan nodded and picked her up. "What are you going to do, Bella?"

"I'm going to the hospital to see Shun and see how Amy's doing," Bella replied.

Masquerade stood up and turned, starting to walk off.

"Masquerade!" Sarah called him back. He stopped and half turned to face her, curled up in Dan's arms. "Thank you," she smiled. "For helping me."

He nodded and walked off.

"See ya later, guys," Bella said and ran off, towards the hospital.

Dan looked down at Sarah. "What!?" she asked in a kid's voice.

"You really need to stop getting into trouble like that," Dan shook his head. "It scares me."

"Sorry," Sarah grinned innocently and Dan started carrying her back home, she fell asleep in his arms.

Bella walked through the hospital doors and, after walking around for a while, found Shun. She ran over to him. "How is she?"

Shun looked through a window that had Amy in a room and three doctors fussing over her. "Better than last time, that's for sure."

Bella sighed. "That's a good thing at least."

Shun nodded blankly and Bella hugged him. "I'm just glad Sarah screamed at Jason and he let her go," Shun said. "However he put her down, she got away with only minor injuries this time."

"Jason only put Amy down because he still has a bone to pick with Sarah," Bella breathed. "He still needs to bash her. If it wasn't for Masquerade, Sarah would be in here too."

"Masquerade!?" Shun exclaimed. "What was he doing there!?"

"Like I know," Bella replied. "He just showed up and stopped Jason from knocking Sarah unconscious. He full on crushed Jason's hand he was that mad at him."

Shun was confused. "Masquerade helped Sarah? That's something new. Why would he do that and get mad at Jason? Isn't he against us?"

"Apparently," Bella was just as confused. "But it seems like he's not against Sarah."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, remember when she first Brawled him? He walked into the classroom and asked for her, then asked her if she wanted to Brawl when he could've asked you or Dan instead. During the Brawl, he let Sarah win the second round by not using his Ability or Gate card. He stopped Jason from knocking her out today, he got mad at Jason because of it. He apologized to Sarah for sending her Griffin to the Doom Dimension and he stayed with us until I decided to come see you and Amy and Dan decided to take Sarah home. What does that tell you?"

Shun blinked at Bella as if she was nuts. "Don't tell me he has a soft spot for Sarah, like Jason does......???"

"Maybe," Bella shrugged and Shun hugged her back at last. "But if he does, then he's got a problem with Dan being with her, they had a glaring fest while Sarah was coughing up blood."

"She was what!?"

"She's fine, don't worry," Bella assured him. "Dan took her home, his parents will take care of her."

"Good," Shun breathed. "I don't need to worry about two people at once."

"None of us do," Bella sighed. "I just hope Sarah is feeling better soon, it's no fun when she's not around and we've got school tomorrow."

"Damn it!!!!!!!" Shun growled.

"I know," Bella grumbled. "But we can annoy the teachers again and run around the school being idiots."

Shun smiled. "Yeah, annoying Miss Purdy again."

Bella laughed. "Yep, I wonder when she'll end up blowing her top and leaving the school."

"I don't think that's ever gonna happen," Shun said. "But if it does, what other teacher can we annoy?"

"I don't know," Bella shrugged. "But if Sarah doesn't come to school tomorrow, it won't be that much fun. She usually starts it all and we follow on from there."

Shun laughed. "That's a certain."

Bella nodded. "So she'd better be at school."

Dan walked in the front door and was about to go right upstairs, but his parents saw Sarah.

"Oh my goodness, what happened to her!?" his mother rushed over. "She looks so pale. What's this graze from? Is she alright!?"

"Yes, mother, she's okay," Dan said. "She tripped and fell, that's all. The bit of blood loss made her feel a little sick and dizzy."

His mother breathed. "She looks like she needs a good rest. You should take her upstairs."

"That's where I was planning to take her," Dan smiled and continued on his way up the stair case.

"Liar," he heard someone whisper and he looked down at Sarah, she still had her eyes closed.

"What makes you say that," he whispered back.

"You didn't tell the truth," she murmured.

"Well it's better than saying someone tried to seriously hurt you."

Sarah shrugged. "I feel sick."

"I wonder why," Dan joked. "I'm just glad you're alright."

"Me to," Sarah poked her tongue out at him. "Then I'd be in hospital and I wouldn't be able to be with you for a while."

Dan smiled and walked into his room. He walked over to his bed and put Sarah down, she opened her eyes and blinked at him. "Dan?"

"What?"

"Why were you glaring at Masquerade?"

"Uh................ Sarah, he's against us, he's the bad guy, and he helped you. That seems a bit odd to me."

"Righteo," Sarah smiled.

"You should get some sleep," Dan put one of his hands on her forehead. "You have a temperature."

Shasta walked in, pushing the door open with his nose. "Arf!" he walked over to the bed and put his paws up on it to see what was going on. He sniffed Sarah's hand and nudged it with his nose. He made a whining noise.

"It's alright, boy," Sarah smiled. "I'm okay. Just tired."

Shasta jumped up on the bed and walked to the other side of her, curling up and lying beside her, resting his head on her stomach.

Dan brushed his hand through her hair. "Get some sleep, Sarah."

Sarah nodded and closed her eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

"Sarah, time to get up."

Sarah opened her eyes and blinked up at Dan's mother. "Huh?"

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Pretty good," Sarah replied. "Is it time for school now?"

"Yes, Daniel is waiting downstairs," she smiled. "Are you sure you're ready to go to school? You're not feeling unwell or anything?" she put her hand on Sarah's forehead. "You do have a temperature."

"I'm fine," Sarah insisted and sat up, Shasta woke up and got up.

"Okay, take it easy today though."

"I will."'

Sarah watched as Dan's mother walked out of the room. She turned to Shasta. "Sorry for waking you, boy," she patted him on the head. He pushed his nose against her chin and she laughed. "I have to go now. But you be a good boy for Dan's parents, okay?"

Shasta nodded and Sarah quickly brushed her hair before going downstairs. She joined Dan at the door and he looked a little worried. "You sure you're okay to go to school today?"

"Yes, I'm alright," Sarah laughed. "Everyone has to stop being so concerned about me."

Dan shrugged. "You know people worry about you all the time."

"Yeah, I know," Sarah smiled. "Let's just get to school already."

Dan nodded and they walked out of the house, slowly making their way to school.

"Just take it easy when you start annoying Miss Purdy," Dan told her.

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, your mother told me to take it easy today too."

"And are you going to listen this time?" Dan cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Maybe," Sarah grinned, looking up at the sky. "You know me."

"Only too well," he joked and put an arm around her, pulling her close to him.

Sarah smiled as they walked to school together.

They reached school in their own time and they met up with Shun and Bella.

"Hey, it's good to see you're feeling alright after what happened yesterday," Bella smiled.

"Thanks," Sarah smiled back. She looked at Shun. "How's Amy?"

"She's doing alright," Shun said. "Nothing serious, luckily. I actually wanted to thank you."

Sarah tilted her head. "Thank me? What the hell for?"

"Yesterday, when we first walked into the clearing you yelled at Jason," Shun said. "He lost interest in trying to hurt her and he went for you instead. But I'm sorry you got hurt."

"Meh, don't worry about it," Sarah smiled. "He didn't hurt me that bad. Thanks to Masquerade I suppose."

"You still look a little pale," Bella commented. "You still look pretty sick."

Sarah shrugged. "I may look it but I feel fine."

"Running around fine?" Bella asked.

"No."

"Then you're not fine."

"I am fine."

"Well if you're not running around fine, that means you're not fine."

"Uh.. righteo," Sarah shook her head.

"Hey, guys."

"Alright, I'm not fine!" Sarah growled.

Bella rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Julie?"

"To say hi," Julie said and joined them, standing on the other side of Dan. "Hi Danny, how are you?"

Sarah growled quietly.

"I'm perfect," Dan said, looking at her.

"That's great!" Julie grinned and hugged him.

Sarah clenched her fists.

"Julie, get off of me!!!!!" Dan growled. Julie let him go and stepped back.

"Why do you have to sound so angry at me all the time when I hug you?" she asked, looking at the ground, pretending to be sad.

"Don't you get it!?" Dan growled. "Stop trying to be with me, Julie! I'm going out with Sarah in case you haven't heard, which you would have because it went all around the school the first day Jane found out. By Sarah I might ad," he looked at her, she grinned innocently.

Julie shrugged. "So...."

"So..." Dan took a deep breath to calm himself. "I would really appreciate it if you didn't hug me all the time. It does get annoying when I'm going out with somebody and you're hugging me."

"Sorry, Dan, but......"

"Julie, just get lost!!!!!!!!!!" Sarah snapped.

Julie looked up at Sarah, she looked really mad, and pale. "Uh........" she looked at Dan. "Is she alright today? She doesn't look well-"

"WILL PEOPLE STOP SAYING THAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Sarah yelled. "NOW GET LOST JULIE BEFORE I REALLY SNAP AT YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Julie took a few steps back. "You really aren't yourself today..."

Sarah took a deep breath, trying to control her anger. She tried, but she could barely do it. She walked over to Julie and stopped right in front of her. "Julie....." she said, trying to sound calm.

"Y-y-yes?"

Sarah changed her expression to furious. "GET LOST ALREADY!!!! I'M SICK OF YOU HANGING AROUND AND HANGING OFF OF DAN!!!!!!!!! So........"

Julie gulped.

"That means..... go away, NOW INSTEAD OF HANGING AROUND AND INCREASING YOUR CHANCES OF GETTING KILLED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Alright, Sarah," Dan held her back and pulled her towards him. She leaned her back against his chest. "Calm down a little, okay?"

Sarah glared at Julie, the pink clothed girl was shaking with fear, Sarah had never been so angry. She wondered what had happened.

"Julie, it would be an easy thing to do if you left us," Shun suggested. "Because Sarah isn't in the best of moods today. We had a few problems yesterday."

"Like?"

Sarah growled. "Julie! Get lost!"

Julie suddenly smiled. "What's the matter, lost your voice have ya?"

Sarah smiled evilly and looked right into Julie's eyes. The silver haired girl suddenly shivered with fear. "You think I lost my voice?" Sarah made her voice sound croaky.

Julie nodded. "You sound like it."

Bella, Shun and Dan exchanged glances and quickly covered their ears when Sarah took a big breath.

"HOW'S THIS FOR LOSING MY VOICE, JULIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. "NOW GET OUT OF MY FACE BEFORE I SNAP YOUR NECK AND THROW YOU OFF OF THE SCHOOL BUILDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Julie was terrified. She turned and she bolted away from them.

"That's better," Sarah sighed.

The bell rang and Sarah rolled her eyes. "What class do we have first?"

"Maths-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE THAT CLASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sarah yelled.

"Stop yelling," Bella complained. "I was trying not to get a headache until later when we annoy the teachers and crack up laughing."

"Sorry," Sarah mumbled.

"Come on," Shun sighed. "Let's go. We have Miss Purdy for maths."

"Just great!" Sarah grumbled. "Absolutely perfect. This is gonna be great fun. NNNNOOOOTTTT!!!!!!!"

Dan had to drag Sarah to class, she really didn't want to go to maths. He pulled her into the class and to the back of the room. The four friends sat down together.

Miss Purdy walked in and looked at the four of them, expecting to be annoyed again.

Sarah yawned and put her arms on the desk, resting her head on her arms, facing the desk so nobody could see her face.

Miss Purdy, not to mention the rest of the class, looked at her with surprise. She hadn't made a comment or anything.

"Is she sick?" one kid murmured to her friend.

"She must be, if she hasn't started a ruckus yet," the other kid replied.

"I wonder what made her do this," one boy muttered.

Sarah listened as kids started murmuring, wondering to themselves why she hadn't done anything to annoy Miss Purdy.

"Uh.... Sarah, are you sure you're feeling alright?" Bella asked.

"Yes, I'm just tired," Sarah said.

Bella looked at Dan. "Didn't she get much sleep last night?"

"She slept the rest of the day after the event with Jason and Masquerade," Dan said, wishing he hadn't said it. Kids started muttering again, wondering what had happened. "And she slept all night."

Bella blinked. _Something's gotta be wrong_, she thought. _This isn't like Sarah_.

Sarah listened as Miss Purdy continued with the class, although sometimes she drifted off to sleep, only to startle awake when a kid called out an answer to something.

It was the middle of the day and Sarah was more awake, she had annoyed their language teacher to an extent where he had to send her out. Outside of the classroom, she had lied down and kicked at the door. When he had come to the door to growl at her, she was leaning against the wall, in a sitting position.

They walked into history and sat down, Sarah waited for Miss Purdy with a spit ball ready.

Miss Purdy walked into the room, not expecting Sarah to be disruptive, because she didn't play up in maths. She got right into the lesson and started writing things on the whiteboard.

Sarah picked up her straw that had the spit ball in it and she blew on it really hard. The ball of saliva soaked paper flew through the air and Miss Purdy turned around. Sarah's eyes widened as the spit ball hit the teacher right between the eyes. She quickly hid her straw, but she wasn't quick enough.

"SARAH! GET OUT!"

"Whoa....." Sarah looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Sit outside the classroom," Miss Purdy growled. "I cannot stand your behavior today! NOW GET OUT!"

"Alright, I'm going I'm going," Sarah got up and walked out of the classroom.

She sat against the wall, looking at the ceiling, bored.

She heard footsteps and turned her head. She growled.

"Hello, Sarah."

"Hello, Jason," Sarah grumbled. "What are you here for?"

"I have a note for your teacher," he said. "Why are you sitting out here-"

"If you have a note for the teacher, give it to her and get out of here you stupid slug!" Sarah snapped.

Jason shrugged and knocked on the door of her classroom. He walked in and Sarah tried to listen.

Miss Purdy appeared at the door, Jason walked out. "Sarah, you need to go see Miss Harp, the music teacher."

Sarah glared up at Jason, that meant she had to walk with him to see the teacher. She grumbled and got up, following Jason down the hall.

"You can't tell me to get lost now," Jason smiled at her, walking beside her.

"I still hate your guts!" Sarah growled.

"You're not still mad at me about yesterday are you?"

"What do you think!?" Sarah snarled. "If Masquerade hadn't of showed up then I would be in hospital right now because of you!!!!!!!!!"

"Chill out, would ya."

Sarah crossed her arms stubbornly and walked beside him down hallways. "Where the hell is your classroom anyway!?" she complained after a while.

Jason smirked. "Not far. You know the practice room, for drama and dance and stuff?"

"Yeah, I've been in there a few times," Sarah replied. "Is that where your class is?"

"Yeah... though not many people are in the class. Some ditched."

"And why does your teacher need to see me?"

"I don't know, she didn't tell me."

Sarah grumbled. "Should have guessed. You don't know anything."

"I know more than you do sometimes," Jason grinned, hiding the evil glint in his eyes.

They finally came to the drama room, it was separated from the main building, up a long path and far away from the building.

"Why is the drama room all the way out here anyway?" Sarah mumbled. She hated talking to him, but not asking questions was impossible.

"It's put out here so that drama and dance classes can be as loud as they want and nobody from the main building will hear them," Jason replied, smiling at her. She glared at him in return.

They walked into the room, it was dark inside.

"Where the hell are the lights?" Sarah murmured. She heard a door close and she also heard the sharp click of the lock. Her eyes flew wide. _DAMN IT_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! she screamed in her head. _HE TRICKED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MISS HARP DOESN'T WANT TO SEE ME, I DON'T SEE WHY SHE WOULD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS CREEP FAKED THE WHOLE THING_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Jason's Revenge

The lights came on and she spun around, only to be punched in the gut and pushed against one of the walls. She glared defiance at Jason. "Liar! What do you want!? Why did you fake a signature and bring me all the way out here!?"

"Why do you think?" he asked her in a creepy tone. "We're alone in here. No one will hear you, not even your precious Dan."

Sarah pushed him backwards and he fell to the floor. She ran straight to the door and tried to unlock it to get away from Jason. Yesterday proved that she couldn't fight him even if she tried.

She was grabbed by her shoulders and pulled back. Jason faced her. "Don't even try to get away."

Sarah was scared, she couldn't fight off this guy! She was toast!

Jason punched her in the face and she fell to the ground. She pulled herself to her hands and knees and Jason slowly walked over to her. He crouched beside her and grabbed her hair, pulling her head up to face him. "Listen closely, Sarah," he growled. "You have been a lot of trouble since day one. More trouble than your friend Bella. So I'm gonna take care of that problem here and now."

Sarah continued to glare at him.

"Ha!" Jason started laughing. "You're not as strong as Bella, are you? Too bad. She was able to send me to hospital for two weeks, but you can barely hit me-"

Sarah threw her arm up and back-slapped him in the cheek, although her fist was clenched. Unfortunately for her though, he pulled at her hair and she was forced up to her feet.

She was punched in the gut over and over again. She was then thrown against the wall and she used one of the cupboards full of props to keep her standing.

"See what I mean by 'a problem'?" Jason smiled and stood in front of her, holding her chin with his hand, holding it tightly so she couldn't look away from him.

"No," she growled. "The only problem here is you- ah!"

Jason punched her in the face and she cringed, she let out a small cry of pain. She tried to hard not to yell, because it would serve no purpose but show how much it hurt her.

"Why can't you just back off and leave us alone?" Sarah growled. "I told you yesterday to leave us alone."

"No, you told me to leave your friends alone," Jason growled. "You never said anything about leaving you alone."

"Why don't we Brawl this out?" Sarah suggested. "Solve this problem that way?"

Jason shook his head. "I'd still bash you."

"Leave her alone you creep!" Tigorra growled.

"Shut up you," Jason growled back and took her off Sarah's shoulder.

"Hey! GIVE TIGORRA BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sarah yelled at him.

Jason looked at her. "So, you do yell-"

SMASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jason went flying across the room from Sarah's fist. He dropped Tigorra at Sarah's feet and she picked the little white Bakugan up. "Are you alright, Tigorra?"

"Yes, I'm fine. But you need to get out of here!" Tigorra replied.

"Right," Sarah looked at Jason, he was just sitting up, dazed. She ran to the door and once again tried unlocking it, but then her heart felt like it stopped and her body shut down. To get out, she needed a key, and she didn't have it. She spun around and looked at Jason, he smirked and held up the key before putting it in his jeans pocket. "Looking for the key, my dear?"  
"Don't call me that!" Sarah growled. "I'm not your 'dear'!"

"Really?" Jason got up and walked over to her. "Let me guess, you're still with Dan?" She nodded and he punched her in the gut, forcing her against the wall. "I told you. You should be with me, not him."

"And why would I listen to you?" Sarah growled, getting punched in the gut again. Blood was welling up in her mouth.

"Because, you're my girl," Jason smiled.

"Never!" Sarah snarled and spat in his face, blood and all. She punched him in the face and moved away from him.

Jason growled. "You're starting to get on my nerves!"

"Then why drag me all the way out here?" Sarah smiled. Jason grabbed the back of her neck and threw her onto her hands and knees. He kicked her in the stomach and her hands fell from under her, she hit the ground. Jason kicked her over and over and over again. She cringed every time, trying so hard not to scream.

Jason was having fun doing it as his foot found her face. He kicked her in the head continuously and blood ran from her mouth, nose, and the top of her forehead.

She growled and grabbed his foot, pulling him down to the ground. There was a loud THUMP, and Sarah stumbled to her feet, leaning against the wall to support herself.

Jason got up. "HA! Look at you, you can barely stand!"

"Yeah, I wonder why, ya loser!"

"Don't...." Jason walked over to her and held her by the neck. "Talk to me like that. Especially when you're in this fix."

Sarah growled at him. "I say what I like, when I like. You can't stop me."

"Oh yeah," Jason cocked an eyebrow. He punched her in the face again.

She growled as the pain went through her face again. She glared at Jason, she wasn't gonna give this guy the satisfaction of seeing her on the ground crying out in pain.

"You may not be as strong as Bella, physically," Jason smiled. "But you're stronger than anyone I have ever known, mentally."

Sarah didn't reply.

Suddenly, Sarah felt her mobile go off, Dan's mother had bought it for her. It was in the front pocket of her jeans, the pocket wasn't very deep.

Jason laughed for a moment and grabbed it out of her pocket, looking at the name that came up. "Looks like Dan is getting worried," he smiled. "Should I answer it?"

"Don't you dare! It'll freak him out!" Sarah growled.

"Oh?" Jason flipped open the phone and took the call. "Hello, Dan."

Sarah's eyes widened.

"Yes, she's here," Jason smiled at her. "She can hear everything I'm saying."

Jason put it on loudspeaker. "Jason, what have you done with her!?" Dan growled. "The bell has gone and it's lunch time. Where is she!?"

"She's here," Jason said, he forced his other hand against her neck and she choked, coughing out blood.

"SARAH!!" Dan yelled.

Jason took his hand away from her neck, holding her chin with it. "You know, Dan," Jason went on. "She looks very defiant at the moment, even though she can barely stand up. She would also have some sort of head injury and a sore stomach."

"What did you do to her!?"

"Oh, nothing much," Jason replied. "But one question, Dan?"

"Yeah? What's that?"

"I've always wondered how good a kisser she is," he grinned. "You wouldn't mind, would you?"

"You stay away from her, Jason! Don't you even dare!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dan growled, a hint of a snarl in his tone.

"Well, there's nothing you can really do, is there?" Jason laughed.

Sarah glared at him, he was kidding! He had to be!

"Keep your hands off of her!"

"Sorry, that's not possible. You see, she's just way too pretty to stay away from, let alone, keep my hands off of her." Jason leaned towards her and she tried to push him away, but he used all his strength that she was too weak to keep him away. He gently pushed her arms off of his chest with the hand that held the phone and he continued leaning in.

"No! Jason, don't!" she exclaimed.

"SARAH!" Dan yelled.

"Dan-"

She was cut short as Jason's lips touched hers.

"Sarah? Sarah! SARAH!!!!!!!!" she heard Dan call out.

Sarah was furious, this guy was kissing her when she was going out with Dan. She wasn't furious, she was _beyond_ that!

The kiss continued on for a long time, Sarah couldn't do anything to stop Jason, he had put the phone on top of the prop cupboard and he held her arms against the wall, pressing his body against hers. She tried to move her arms, to push him away, but it didn't work. She was in to much pain and she was getting weaker.

"SARAH!!!!!!!!!!" she heard Bella's voice over the phone.

Sarah looked at Jason, he was clearly enjoying this. She smirked even while Jason was kissing her, she had an idea.

Jason opened his eyes and looked into her piercing blue eyes. All of a sudden........ "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jason stepped away from her, holding his bottom lip. "What the hell did you do that for!?"

Sarah spat on the ground. "That was feral!"

"You bit me!" Jason growled.

"Way to go, Sarah!" she heard Bella's voice.

"Thanks," Sarah breathed. "Try saying that when I get out of here-"

_**SLAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THUD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

"Sarah?" Bella asked.

…........................................................................................................

"Sarah!"

…........................................................................................................

"SARAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Jason grabbed the phone and hung it up, looking down at Sarah, who was now lying on the ground, her back against the wall. He growled. "I was gonna let you go after that," he snarled. "But after you bit me, I re-thought about that."

Sarah breathed hard, holding the back of her head that was now starting to bleed. Jason had grabbed her hair and smashed her head against the wall with as much force as he could use.

She was shaking, holding the back of her head with both hands, her legs curled up against her chest, she was scared now.

Jason crouched down. "Stupid girl," he growled and grabbed her arm. He pulled her to her feet and he looked at her, breathing hard and shaking, but she still glared at him. "You _are_ mentally strong if you can withstand this," he smiled. "I've never had to go this far."

"No one said you had to do anything," Sarah growled at him.

Jason growled back and threw her. She hit the floor in the middle of the room. "I told you not to talk to me like that."

She struggled to her hands and feet, she looked up at Jason. "And I told you......... that I say.... what I want........ when I want..............."

Jason walked over to her and kicked her in the face, she fell to her left side, cringing in pain.

She felt pain all over her body as Jason started kicking her again, she couldn't escape the fiery blows that struck her over and over and over again.

Finally, they stopped and she was pulled into a sitting position. Jason looked at her. "You had enough?"

Sarah breathed, she wasn't going to reply to him.

He sighed and nodded. "That'll do." He leaned towards her again and he kissed her one more time. He broke apart from her with extreme reluctance. He lay her on the ground and stood up, walking over to where he put her phone. He picked it up and threw it on the ground next to her.

"B-b-bastard!" Sarah growled, forcing it out.

He looked at her but he walked to the door, pulling out the key and unlocking it. He opened the door and turned to look at her. "Whatever anybody says, Sarah. You'll always be _my_ girl." Then he walked out.

Sarah growled. _Bastard_! She thought, she was too exhausted to even scream it in her head.

Jason walked towards the front of the school, he had to get out of there before anyone found Sarah.

"Jason!"

He turned around and saw Dan, Shun and Bella.

"Where is she!?" Dan growled, grabbing Jason by the shirt in a very threatening way.

"She's in the drama room," Jason said.

"What did you do to her!?" Shun growled, flexing his hands.

"I'm sure she wants to see you guys, so instead of you standing here threatening me, why don't you go to her?" Jason told them.

Dan growled and let him go. The three friends ran towards the drama room. Jason took off.

"Sarah!" Sarah heard Bella calling. "Sarah!"

Her friends walked into the room. "Sarah- OH MY GOD! SARAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bella screamed and her, Dan and Shun ran over, falling to their knees.

"SARAH!" Dan exclaimed.

Sarah turned her head to look at him. "Dan......" her voice failed.

"SARAH!" Bella yelled, tears pouring down her face. Sarah looked at her. "Call an ambulance, now!" Bella said to Shun, giving him Sarah's phone. Shun grabbed it and quickly called, walking to the door.

Sarah took a deep breath. "Sorry, guys," she choked out. "I didn't know...... he tricked me...... I'm sorry........................................." Sarah closed her eyes, unable to keep them open. Her breaths became short and extremely shallow.

"SARAH!" Dan yelled, looking at all the blood on her face, remembering that he had seen blood on Jason's face, around his mouth. "SARAH! WAKE UP!"

Bella was scared, terrified! "SARAH!" she yelled. "SARAH! SARAH! WAKE UP_, _PLEASE WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SARAH! COME ON YOU HAVE TO GET UP!"

Bella was shaking as she tried to wake up her friend, she wasn't even sure Sarah was breathing anymore. She could barely see through her tears. Beside her, Dan was freaking out, his eyes wide with fear, not sure what to do. Bella wanted to comfort him and say she was going to be alright, but she couldn't. She didn't think Sarah was gonna make it through this. Her heart ached. She threw back her head and screamed so loud that she thought her lungs wouldn't contain it and burst. "SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A while later, an ambulance rushed in, as well as the principle and a few other teachers and students. One including Koga.

He looked at Sarah. "Holy crap! What did Jason do!?"

Bella looked over her shoulder at Koga, he looked back at her and he flinched from her ice cold, furious, scared, upset, piercing stare.

The ambulance rushed over to Sarah and Dan and had to get up and jump back to stay out of the way. Shun was by Bella's side, putting his arm around her, trying to comfort her. She wrapped her arms around him _really_ tightly and she buried her face in his shirt.

Dan stood there, not taking his eyes off of Sarah. The ambulance people called for a stretcher and they started inspecting the back of her head which was bleeding. That was when Jason had slammed her head into the wall after she bit him.

The stretcher came in and Sarah was carefully put on it, then they started moving her out of the room.

One ambulance spoke to another quietly in the room, explaining how serious her injuries were.

Dan hardly heard it, tears were escaping his eyes.

Bella listened to the conversation as best she could. She heard a few things she didn't want to hear. "She has internal bleeding in her head and probably in her stomach," the first medic said. "Who knows how long she's been out here for or how she got herself into such a state. I'm afraid," he looked at Sarah's friends to check that they weren't listening. "We might lose this one."

Bella froze and her body shut down. Her arms fell to her sides and she fell to her knees, Shun crouched beside her. "Bella!?"

Bella's heart was pounding so hard she couldn't hear anything else around her.

The medics turned to Shun, Dan and Bella. "You three should come with us."

Dan and Shun nodded. Shun had to shake Bella a few times before she stood up and followed them.

They followed the stretcher out to the front of the school and she was being put into the back of the ambulance vehicle.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to her!?!?!"

Bella looked up and growled. The two people rushed to Sarah's side. "Sarah, who did this!?!?!"

Sarah suddenly opened her eyes, she blinked at her extremely concerned mother and her furious father. "What do you want?" Sarah managed to say, her voice failed at the last word.

"Who did this?" her mother repeated.

"Go away, this doesn't concern you," Sarah said.

"It does when you're our daughter!" her father growled. "This never would have happened if you had of stayed living with us!" He turned to Dan. "And you, I thought you cared about Sarah, if that's true then how could you let her get like this!?!?!?! Someone that really cared wouldn't have allowed it-"

"BACK OFF ALRIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bella snarled. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENED AND YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW!! SO DON'T GO BLAMING EVERYONE AROUND YOU LIKE YOU USUALLY DO AND STAY OUT OF THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sarah's father growled at her, Bella snarled back.

"Stop arguing people," one of the medics said. "We need to get Sarah to the hospital quickly!"

Bella walked to Sarah's side, Sarah blinked up at her. "Now can I say 'way to go' for biting Jason?" she joked.

Sarah choked out a laugh. "Yes, you can say that now. But that was the worst taste I've ever tasted. He's feral altogether..."

Bella laughed. "I guessed that from after I heard you spit."

"Well it got him away from me didn't it?"

"Who is this 'Jason' kid!?" Sarah's father demanded. "Why the hell would he do this to her!?!?!"

"THERE ARE REASONS SO STAY OUT OF THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bella snapped. "HE'S BEEN TRYING TO GET TO HER SINCE DAY ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO STOP ACTING LIKE IT'S YOUR RESPONSIBILITY TO TAKE CARE OF HER AND TAKE OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Dan looked up at Bella, she was furious, she wasn't gonna let anything stand in her way, not at the moment anyway. He looked back at the ground, not sure of what he could do.

"Dan..."

Dan looked up, Sarah was blinking at him. He walked over. "I'm sorry, Sarah."

"Don't be," Sarah laughed. "It's not your fault."

The medics were getting frustrated. "Can we please get her to the hospital now? You can sit in the back with her if you'd like."

"Alright, alright!" Bella grumbled.

Dan, Bella and Shun jumped in the back of the ambulance vehicle and watched as another medic sat on the other side of Sarah, starting to treat her.

"So what exactly happened in there?" Bella asked Sarah.

"You really don't wanna know," Sarah replied. "He said things, I growled things and he hit me for it. Um..... he called me his girl..... he kissed me," she looked at Dan who suddenly clenched his fists. "For quite a while might I add. Then I bit him, he got mad at me, he threw my head against the wall and threw me to the floor.... Um........ what else? Um.... uh.......... Oh yeah! He said more things and he made me sit up. He asked me if I'd had enough, I didn't reply to him.... He kissed me again and then left..... I'm pretty sure I covered everything...."

"He kissed you twice!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Bella and Shun exclaimed.

Sarah nodded. "It was disgusting!"

"I can imagine," Bella grumbled. "Wait.... no I can't.. and I don't want to!"

"It was a hell hole in that stupid drama room," Sarah grumbled. "He had the key to the stupid door and everything! Stupid classroom and not being able to break out unless it's through the stupid door."

"Well I know one thing...." Bella growled. "Jason isn't gonna like what happens next! I'll kill him!!"

"What if he doesn't show up anymore?" Shun said. "Then you can't..."

"I'll kill him!" Bella growled again. "I don't care if he doesn't show up, I'll search this entire town to find that creep!!!!!"

Sarah laughed. "Just be careful, Bella."

Bella snapped her gaze back to Sarah, usually she would protest against it. _Whoa, this is wacky_! She thought. _Either, Jason has screwed up her mind, or she just doesn't care anymore... Either way, he's gonna wish he never touched her! Stupid bastard_!!!!!

They reached the hospital and Sarah was rushed to the emergency room, her friends had to wait in the waiting room for her. They weren't happy about that.

Sarah looked around her as she was being rushed up a long hallway. She watched the pretty yellow lights flash passed her head like a car would pass the white lines on the road doing 80km/h.

She was taken into a large room and she saw a lot more doctors and nurses. _How many people do they need to take care of me!? I'm not a baby that fell out of the crib_!

They put a mask over her mouth. "Okay, Sarah. You're going to be asleep for a while," one of the nurses said and turned on some gas thing connected to Sarah's mask.

Sarah had no idea what it was, so she refused to breathe it in, she took the mask off stubbornly.

"Sarah, you need to breathe this in," the nurse said and put it back on her.

Sarah grumbled something and breathed it in, not liking the cold air she felt in her mouth.

Eventually, her eyes became heavy, and she closed her eyes before drifting off into her imaginary world.


	11. Goodbye Sarah

"Sit down for crying out loud!" Bella growled at Dan, he was walking around the room looking really stressed.

"I can't," Dan told her. "I'm really worried."

Bella sighed, she wasn't planning on telling Dan that Sarah had a chance of dying. It would only make him X100 worse than he already was.

She looked around the waiting room, she had told Shun to go see Amy so he did, after she had to growl at him.

Dan stopped and turned around when he heard a lot of footsteps. Runo, Julie, Alice and Morucho rushed over.

"We heard what happened to Sarah and we came over as soon as we could," Alice said, putting a hand on Dan's shoulder. "We're really sorry about what happened."

Dan shrugged. "She'll be alright......." _I hope_, he added silently.

"What exactly did Jason do to her?" Julie asked.

"I thought you said you heard what happened!?" Dan growled. "Stop asking me questions like that, it's really starting to annoy me, Julie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Julie stepped back. "I'm sorry, Danny-"

"That's it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bella jumped up. "JULIE, YOU'RE NOT WANTED HERE AND YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE SARAH SO WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE!?!?!?!?! OR IS IT BECAUSE DAN IS HERE AND YOU THINK HE'S GONNA CRY ON YOUR SHOULDER FOR YOU TO COMFORT HIM!?!?!?!?!?!?! I DON'T THINK SO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE BEFORE I GET REALLY ANGRY WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Julie growled. "Sarah is still one of the Battle Brawlers."

"Yeah, well we haven't exactly been with the group!" Dan growled. "So we don't exactly call ourselves part of the Battle Brawlers!"

"Well you and Shun made up the name," Julie said.

Bella jumped forward but Dan grabbed her arm and stopped her. Bella's flying fist swung harmlessly in the air in front of Julie.

"What'd ya do that for!?!?!?!?!?!" Bella growled at Dan.

"Leave it, Bella," Dan growled back. "She's not even worth hitting."

"I know, but.... but.... but....... WAH!"

Dan let her go and pushed her in the direction of her seat. She glanced at him over the shoulder, as if to say, Stop bossing me around!

"Well anyway, is there anything we can do for you guys?" Morucho asked.

"No, that won't be necessary," Dan sighed. "There's nothing you can do for us at the moment."

"There has to be something!" Julie protested. "We could go get you a drink or something-"

"Julie............" Bella growled, clenching her fists. "You're really pushing your luck right now!"

Julie tilted her head. "What are you gonna do? Dan won't let you hit me."

"Oh yeah!?" Bella ran back to Julie before Dan could even move. Bella smashed her fist into Julie's face and the silver haired girl fell to the floor. "I'm really not in a good mood today," Bella snarled. "And you've just made it worse!"

Bella pulled Julie off the ground and punched her in the gut, then her face again.

"Alright, cut it out!" Dan growled and grabbed her shoulder.

Bella threw her arm back and he let her go. "Stop telling me what to do!"

"This isn't going to help your temper! She's only going to wind you up even more!"

"I don't care! I need to smash something before I go nuts!!!!!" Bella growled and Julie stood up, facing her.

"Why do you keep doing that!?" Julie growled.

"Why do you think!?!?!" Bella growled back. Her growl was scarier. "I need to hit something, and you seem like the punching bag I need at the moment."

Bella went to hit her in the face again but someone caught her fist in their hand. Bella's eyes widened as she looked up at a blond haired guy wearing triangle glasses that covered his face and a white coat. Not to mention the fingerless gloves on his hands. "Don't go hitting people who can't fight you back," he told her.

She growled. "Alright, I'll hit _you_!"

She threw her other fist at him but he grabbed that one and pushed her back. "Sit down and shut up. You'll control your temper better that way."

"I'm not gonna listen to you! What are you even doing here!?" Bella growled, turning to look at Runo, Alice, Morucho and Julie, who were quite surprised to see this newcomer.

"I heard what Jason did," he said. "How is she?"

"Why do you care!?" Bella growled again.

"It was just a question."

Dan looked at the guy, he didn't want him here, he had no purpose of coming, that he knew of.

"Why don't you just leave!?" Bella growled. "Why should you care about Sarah when she's supposed to be your enemy, Masquerade!?!?!?!?!?!"

Masquerade didn't answer her question and she clenched her fists, wondering whether or not to attack him again.

Julie poked her head around Masquerade, looking confused, but she poked her tongue out at Bella

_That's it_!!!!!!!!! Bella turned to face her. "Julie!"

Dan sat down, covering his ears, his head hurt enough.

"DON'T ANNOY ME ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!" Bella screamed. "I'M SICK OF YOU GETTING IN THE WAY OF EVERYTHING AND ACTING LIKE IT'S ALL FUN AND GAMES!!!! TURN AROUND AND GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sarah blinked open her eyes. _Was that Bella_? She thought.

"What are you doing awake?" a doctor said, holding a small knife thing in his hand.

Sarah blinked at the knife. "What do you need that thing for!?" she mumbled.

"You've got a cut on your leg with a bit of wood in it, we need to dig it out."

Sarah didn't like the sound of that. "So you need a knife to do it!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Your leg is numb so you won't even feel it," a nurse soothed. "And after this, you can see your three anxious friends."

Sarah blinked at her. "I'm not a baby, don't treat me like one."

"Sorry, just thought I'd try to help."

Sarah glared at her.

"Turn the sleeping gas up," a doctor instructed.

A nurse was beside the gas bottle and she turned it up a notch. In moments, Sarah was asleep again.

Bella sat down. She had finally got rid of Julie, but not Masquerade. She crossed her arms stubbornly and glared at the blond haired guy. Dan didn't want Masquerade here either.

Runo, Alice and Morucho sat down, Masquerade just leaned his back against the wall.

"Hey-"  
Bella looked over her shoulder. "Oh, hi, Shun. How's Amy?"

"She's fine, what's _he_ doing here!?"

"Like I know!" Bella sighed and Shun sat next to her. "Some reason I guess."

Shun glared at Masquerade, unsure about whether he was here to cause trouble or not.

About an hour passed and Dan was pacing around the room again.

They heard a door open and a doctor walked out.

They all stood up and looked at him. Bella, Shun and Dan stood in front of him. "How is she!?" Dan exclaimed.

The doctor hung his head low. "I'm sorry. We tried."

Everyone was shocked, Dan felt like he was just stabbed in the heart by a thousand knives.

"You're not gonna tell us-"

"I'm sorry young miss," the doctor said to Bella. "We were treating her head wounds, when her heart stopped."

Dan couldn't stand up anymore, he fell to his knees, his face pale white and his body shaking violently.

"No!" Bella shook her head. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Bella!" Shun grabbed her and pulled her back from trying to attack the doctor. "Calm down it's not their fault!"

"IT CAN'T BE TRUE!" Bella screamed. "THERE'S NO WAY!!!!!!!! SARAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"We're really sorry, we can't bring her back," the doctor said. "We don't know what happened."

"Can we see her?" Shun asked, seeing as Bella would scream again if he took his hand away from her mouth, and Dan was too traumatized to speak or even look up from the ground.

Alice, Runo and Morucho were horrified. Masquerade just stood there, not speaking or moving. But his fists were clenched, no one saw it because his arms were crossed.

"Yes, you can see her," the doctor said and led them all to a room. Masquerade went with them.

They walked into a room and saw Sarah lying on a white bed.

"Her face is so pale," Runo murmured, she looked absolutely scared.

Bella's face went white and she looked away. "It can't be!" tears poured down her face. "Sarah! Wake up! Come on, wake up please!" Bella ran over to the hospital bed, grabbing Sarah's arm and shaking her. "Sarah, please! Wake up!................... SARAH! WAKE UP COME ON! YOU CAN'T JUST GIVE UP ON US LIKE THIS, OPEN YOUR EYES PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shun and she others watched her hopeless attempts to wake Sarah up.

"She's gone," Masquerade said. "Leave her in peace-"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!" Bella yelled at him, turning to face him. Tears never stopped running down her face. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S BEEN LIKE FOR HER! SHE'S HAD TO RUN AWAY FROM HER PARENTS AND SHE'S TRIED TO BE HAPPY!!!!! ALL SHE EVER WANTED WAS TO BE ABLE TO BE HERSELF AND SHOW EVERYBODY HOW GREAT A BRAWLER SHE WAS!!!! SHE NEVER ASKED FOR THIS! SHE NEVER ASKED FOR JASON TO DO THIS! SHE NEVER ASKED TO _**DIE**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Masquerade didn't speak again. Bella didn't care, she turned back to Sarah.

"Bella?" Wolfress sighed. "What about Tigorra?"

"Where is she?" Bella murmured.

"I'm here," Tigorra appeared in Sarah's open hand, she sounded so sad.

"Tigorra," Bella murmured, picking her up. "This must be terrible for you too."

"It is, I've known her for a very long time," Tigorra said quietly. "Before she put me in a battle, she's always check the dangers. She always made sure I was alright and sure to win. She took care of me outside of Brawls, cleaning me when I got dirty and she even made me a little comfortable bed. No one can possibly care as much as she did. She may have lost her temper at times, but she had good intentions. You were right, Bella.... Sarah just wanted to show everybody how good a Brawler she could be, that was her dream.... But now......"

Dan and Shun came to stand beside her, Dan fell to his knees and leaned his arms on the bed, resting his head in his arms, hiding his face. He reached out his hand and grabbed Sarah's hand. He held it tightly as he felt his heart being torn up.

"She can't be dead!" Bella growled. "She just can't be! Sarah come on, you're not allowed to die! You have way too much to live for! Come on! Get up!"

Dan couldn't take it anymore. "Shun, please take Bella out," he said.

Shun nodded. "Alright." He put a hand on Bella's shoulder but she slapped it away.

"No! YOU ALL BELIEVE SHE'S DEAD BUT I DON'T! BECAUSE SHE'S NOT! SHE CAN'T BE! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!!!!"

"Come on, Bella, let's go," Shun said and started pushing her out of the room.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bella screamed and turned to run back to the bed, but Shun grabbed her and stopped her, trying to pull her out. "NO! SARAH WAKE UP! COME ON GET UP! YOU'RE NOT DEAD I KNOW IT!"

Sarah made no movements, she wasn't even breathing, her eyes didn't twitch like they usually did when she slept.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO, SARAH!? GIVE UP!? YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP! YOU CAN'T JUST DIE AND LET EVERYTHING HANG IN THE AIR LIKE THIS! DO YOU KNOW HOW BAD THIS IS FOR US! WE'VE KNOWN YOU FOR AGES, YOU CAN'T END THAT NOW! WE NEED YOU, SARAH! YOU CAN'T DITCH US JUST LIKE THAT! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone hung their heads, even Masquerade. Shun still tried to get her out of the room. "SARAH! GET UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAH SURE, YOU'VE JUST BEEN BASHED BY JASON, BUT YOU CAN'T JUST DIE ON US! NOW GET UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sarah didn't move.

"Bella, give it up!" Tigorra growled, if she could cry, she would.

"NO! SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND, I'M NOT GONNA GIVE IT UP! SARAH!!!!! YOU CAN'T DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T FORGET EVERYTHING WE WENT THROUGH! WE STARTED SCHOOL HERE, TOGETHER! WE MESSED AROUND AND GOT INTO TROUBLE WITH OUR PARENTS, AND WE BOTH RAN AWAY FROM HOME ON THE VERY SAME NIGHT! YOU STILL HAVEN'T SHOWN YOURSELF TO EVERYBODY ABOUT HOW GOOD A BRAWLER YOU CAN BE! SURE, YOU'RE NUMBER ONE ON THE RANKING LIST BUT THAT'S NOT ENOUGH! INJURIES OR NOT, YOU CAN'T BE DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Bella," Dan said, lifting his head and looking at her. "Please stop."

Bella looked at Dan, his face was wet with tears, he was still holding Sarah's hand.

Dan couldn't handle what Bella was saying, she was just upset and trying to bring Sarah back, but her body was cold, she wasn't coming back.

Bella growled. "Don't tell me you've given up as well?" she growled quietly. She eventually gave up and went with Shun outside the room.

"Dan......." Runo murmured.

Dan didn't seem to hear her, he just looked back at Sarah's pale face. He put his head back down. "Sarah, I'm sorry."

"What could you have done?" Alice sighed. "Jason had her locked up in the drama room. You wouldn't have been able to get in even if you wanted to."

Dan didn't hear her either. "Sarah, please forgive me. I couldn't do anything to help you. I'm sorry. I would do anything just to have you back here with me," he whispered, but the others heard him.

Runo, Alice and Morucho couldn't say anything. Masquerade was quiet as ever.

Dan looked up at his crying friends, he looked at Masquerade........... _What_!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! A trail of silver ran down Masquerade's face on the left side. _Masquerade is......... crying_?

"Daniel, settle down," Draganoid said. "It can't be the end of the world, even though Sarah was important to you."

"Drago, I won't expect you to understand," Dan breathed, trying to control his emotions. "But she wasn't just important to me... she meant everything to me, I loved her more than anything in this world."

Dan put his head back down and started crying again, giving in to it.

_Dan........... thank you_.

Suddenly, something gripped his hand tightly.


	12. Jason's Threat And Sarah's Past

Dan looked up a little and looked at his hand, the one that was holding Sarah's. His hand was tightly being held, by Sarah's hand!

He heard the machine that the doctors had forgotten to detach from her. It showed the heart rate of the person attached to it. It had just been a straight line, but now, every second or so, it would move. "Beep....... beep.....beep........beep.......beep......beep...."

He sat up straight and looked at her. "S-S-S-Sarah?" he whispered.

Sarah's eyes flickered and slowly opened. She looked worried. "Dan, are you alright?"

Dan's heart pounded against his chest, tears poured down his face with disbelief. "What!? How!? But, I thought-"

"Dan, what's going on?" Morucho asked.

Dan turned around. "Guys, she's alive!" Dan exclaimed.

"WHAT!?!?!?!" they exclaimed and they appeared around the bed.

Masquerade stayed where he was, stunned. He wiped away the tear that had escaped from his left eye.

Sarah smiled weakly. "Guys, you look like you've been crying," she said. "I'm sorry if I worried you."

"We thought you were dead," Dan said. "Your heart stopped."

Sarah's eyes widened. "My heart stopped!? It couldn't have!..... Where's Bella? I remember, you told Shun to take her out of the room."

"You remember? You mean, you heard all that?" Dan asked her.

"Yes, every word."

"Runo, can you go get Bella and Shun?" Dan asked.

Runo nodded and left the room in a hurry.

"What's Masquerade doing here?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know," Dan said. "He just.. showed up..."

Masquerade walked over. "Sarah, it's good to see you're alright."

"Thank you," Sarah replied to him, smiling.

"I should go," Masquerade said. "See you around, Sarah."

"Yeah, sure," Sarah murmured and watched him walk out. Bella ran in. Shun not far behind her.

"Sarah!? I knew it!" Bella ran over to Sarah, a huge grin of relief on her face Shun walked over and stood beside Dan, smiling. "I knew you wouldn't die on us!"

"Yes, thank you, Bella," Sarah smiled. "It's not like you to give up so easily. I didn't expect you to go down without a fight."

Suddenly, Runo came in with a doctor, Sarah glared at him.

"Sarah, we're so glad to see you're alive after all," he smiled.

"Yeah, right! You nearly killed me!!!!!!!!!!!" Sarah growled, feeling strength returning to her body at last. "You turned the sleeping gas up too high and it nearly killed me!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT!?!?!?!" Bella growled. "So her heart only stopped because of the sleeping gas!?"

"Supposedly," the doctor said. "Sarah, you can't blame us. We needed you to be asleep to take care of you-"

"No you didn't!" Sarah growled, Dan sighed. "My leg was numb when you went to take out the bits of wood so I wouldn't have felt it awake anyway! I would have been fine! You didn't have to turn the gas up and nearly kill me!!!!!!!"

"Calm down, Sarah," Dan said, standing up and putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him. "You're alright, that's all that matters now."

Sarah looked at him and sighed. She sat up and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Dan," she whispered. "I love you so much."

Dan hugged her back, just as tight. "Promise me not to end up like this again. If Jason comes with a note saying a teacher needs you again, one of us goes with you. I never want to let you out of my sight again, not when Jason is around."

"Okay, I promise," Sarah smiled.

"Sarah! Are you alright!?"

Sarah hugged Dan even tighter as she looked over his shoulder at her two parents, who walked in. Her friends stepped aside to let them stand at the back of Sarah's bed. "Sweety, you look terrible!" her mother fussed. "What happened? Please tell us!"

"I just had a misunderstanding with some guy," Sarah sighed.

"A guy!" her father snorted. "I'll teach that boy a lesson! You see, if you were still living with us, we would never have let this happen!"

"Well it doesn't help when it started on my very first day at school," Sarah sighed and Dan sat next to her on the bed, he could feel Sarah's father's gaze burn into him. He ignored it.

"What do you mean?" her mother asked.

"The boy, he has wanted to do this ever since I started at school."

"Why?"

"Because, I lost to him at Bakugan."

"What's Bakugan?"

"Nothing, never mind. Can you go please, I don't want you around me at the moment," Sarah murmured.

"Sarah..." Bella smiled.

Sarah looked at her friend, Bella held out something for her friend. Sarah took it. "Tigorra...." tears welled up in her eyes. "Thank you, Bella." She held her Bakugan in both hands and held Tigorra close to her heart, tears running down her face.

Sarah looked up at her parents. "I said leave. So, shoo! Get out of here! Bye bye! See ya later! Scram! Any other word you can think of that I can't. Go!"

She looked at her father, he was glaring down Dan. "How could you let this happen to her?"

"It's not his fault!" Sarah growled. "He wasn't there! The guy made up an excuse and led me away from my classroom, Dan couldn't do anything about it."

Her father looked at her. "Why are you even with a street punk like him? You should be with a more, gentleman-like boy."

"You can't decide who she wants to be with," Dan growled.

Sarah nodded. "I love Dan, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"You can't love a boy like him!" her father growled.

Sarah smirked and looked at Dan, he looked back at her, the same smirk on his face. Dan leaned in to her, she leaned in to him.

Their lips connected and Dan put a hand on her cheek, she put her arm up and placed her hand on the back of his neck.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Sarah's father yelled.

"Hey, guys, I just heard-" Julie skidded to a stop at the door. She blinked at Sarah and Dan, her eyes were wide. _Oh my god_, she thought. _So Dan really does like Sarah.......... I never believed it up until now. I now know why Sarah and Bella always get so mad at me_.

Sarah and Dan broke apart and smiled at one another. "You're a much better kisser than Jason," Sarah smirked. "He had bad breath."

Dan laughed. "I'm just so glad you're alright," he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, she rested her head on his chest. "I don't want anything like that to happen to you ever again. I love you, Sarah."

Sarah smiled and closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeats.

"Oh, sweety," Sarah heard her mother sigh. Sarah opened her eyes and looked at her parents.

"Why are you still here?" Sarah asked in a kid's voice.

Dan looked at her father, he was still glaring him down. Dan shrugged, he didn't care. Sarah wouldn't leave him, he was sure of that.

"Hang on a second, where did Masquerade go?" Sarah asked.

Dan shrugged.

_**SLAM**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?!?!?!?!"

Masquerade held Jason by the neck, very tightly. "Jason," Masquerade said quietly. "Did you know that Sarah's heart stopped?"

Jason's eyes were wide. "What!? I didn't hurt her that badly- AHHHH!!!!"

"I warned you before, Jason," Masquerade growled. "Not to hurt Sarah! But you obviously didn't listen to me."

"Is she alright, I mean..... what happened?!?!?!?!?!" Jason exclaimed. "She's not dead is she!?!?!"

"Don't pretend to be concerned, I know you're not. Sarah is fine, no thanks to you!"

Jason looked at Masquerade. "Why are you so angry at me!? Why do you care what happens to that chick- AH!!!!"

Masquerade tightened his grip on Jason's neck. "That's none of your concern. Now, tell me, what exactly did you do to her?"

"From the start?" Jason joked, but regretted it as Masquerade slammed his back against a dumpster that was in the alleyway.

"Just tell me what you did to Sarah."

Jason started from the beginning, giving every details, what was said and everything. Quite a few times, Masquerade punched him in the stomach, but told him to continue. Jason eventually came to the part where he kissed Sarah.

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Masquerade punched him in the face with all the strength he had, slamming Jason's head into the dumpster. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jason yelled in pain, holding the back of his head with both hands. "Stop doing that if you want me to explain it all!"

"I think I've heard enough," Masquerade growled. "You sick-twisted-desperate-bastard!!!!!!"

Jason cringed in pain as Masquerade punched him in the face again. "OW!!!!!!!!!!"

Masquerade picked Jason up by the throat. "Stay away from Sarah if you know what's good for you. I never want to hear that you've hurt her again. Because if there's a next time, I will kill you. Understand?"

"Clearly," Jason choked out and Masquerade dropped him to the ground.

Masquerade stood over him. "You no longer work for me."

Jason breathed and looked up at him. "Just because of what I did?"

"Yes," Masquerade growled. "You should call yourself lucky that she's still alive after her heart stopped."

Masquerade walked out of the alley.

"Hey, Sarah."

Sarah looked up, her eyes widened and her muscles tensed. "What do _you_ want!?"

"Aren't you glad to see me?" the boy asked. "After all, you haven't seen me for a week."

"I was hoping never to see you again!" Sarah growled. "What are you here for!?"

"To say hi and ask how you're going."

"Yeah, right!" Sarah growled again. "You're the one that put me in here, Jason!"

He walked over to her and stood beside her bed. She sat up and faced him. "You know I lose my temper a bit."

"No, I don't. Tell me exactly why you're here."

"Gees, can't I come and see you?"

"No."

"You're nice aren't you?" Jason laughed.

"When I wanna be. Now tell me!"

Jason sighed and he suddenly sounded convincing. "Alright, here's the truth. Dan asked me to come in here and apologize to you for what I did."

Sarah blinked at him. Was he serious!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! "Why?"

"I don't know," Jason sighed. "But he grabbed me by the shirt and threatened me."

"I'll believe it when I see Dan," Sarah growled. She didn't trust him.

"Suit yourself," Jason murmured. "But I really am sorry for what I did. I always go over the top when people defy me."

Sarah grumbled something that Jason didn't catch. Her eyes widened when he grabbed her chin. "What was that, Sarah?"

"Nothing," Sarah growled at him, trying to take her chin away, but he didn't let her.

"You know, you really are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever met," Jason smiled.

"Thanks, I guess.." Sarah tore her chin free and looked away from him. "Jason, why don't you leave me alone."

"Cause I can't," Jason said simply and sat in front of her on the bed. "Ever since the day I met you, Sarah, I've been... I don't know how to explain it..." He looked at her. "I've wanted you. I could never keep my eyes off of you. I hated seeing you with Dan."

Sarah blinked, he had to be kidding.....

"You were always with him, hugging him and running around the school to find him and he'd always come to help you when Bella was chasing you," Jason said. "You could never know how much I've wanted you to be my girl."

"Well that's not gonna happen," Sarah growled. "I'm with Dan, that won't change."

"Of course, but it won't change my feelings for you either," Jason put a hand on her cheek and leaned in fairly quickly and his lips pressed against hers. He pushed her back against the wall behind the bed and held her arms down so she couldn't push him away.

She growled and bit his bottom lip again. He cringed and pulled back, only to force his lips back against hers.

She couldn't do anything but growl. If she bit him, he'd just kiss her again. She sighed and gave up, waiting for him to finish. She felt him grin as he continued, knowing that he had won.

After about 2 minutes, he pulled away from her, smiling. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" he asked her.

"No.." she sighed. "It was disgusting!"

He rolled his eyes. "Get used to it."

"What are you saying!?!?!?!"

"That I'm not giving in," Jason smirked. "Meaning I'm still calling you my girl. You may be going out with Dan but don't expect me to back off and keep away from you."

"You'd better keep away from me!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sarah growled, trying to throw her arms up and hit him, but he still had her arms down.

"But I can't," Jason told her, leaning in again. "Keeping away from you is like keeping a heroine addict away from heroine when it's right in front of them. I'm sure Dan must feel the same way."

Sarah put her head back, growling. She was gonna teach him that he can't walk all over her and force himself on her whenever he wanted.

He continued leaning in and she threw her head forward, unfortunately though, he dipped his head and came back up, he kissed her again, forcing her against the wall once more.

_DAMN IT! That didn't work_!!!!! she growled. _How many times is he gonna do this!? Cause I can't do anything to stop him! If I bite him, he'll only kiss me again. If I try to scream, he'll just cover my mouth. If I try to headbutt him, it doesn't work!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The only thing I can do is let him do it, which is making me sick_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Her body was limp, she hated this, being forced to let him have his way when she already has a boyfriend. He seemed to enjoy having his way, he was getting exactly what he wanted.

After quite a long time, that Sarah counted to be 5 minutes, Jason pulled back reluctantly and smiled. "That'll do for now," he sighed. "I'll see you again sometime. Oh, and don't forget this" – He brought his face so close to hers that she thought he'd kiss her again. He didn't, but he looked deadly serious, his eyes glittering with anger – "if you tell anyone about this, I'll put you in here for longer than a year. No one is allowed to know that we're seeing each other behind Dan's back."

"But we're not!" Sarah snarled. "There's no way I would cheat on Dan!"

Jason shrugged. "Well then nobody is to know that I'm seeing you."

"When I get out of here I swear-"

She was grabbed by the throat and Jason glared at her, she was scared. "You'll what, Sarah?"

Sarah glared at Jason, she hated him, and he was threatening her. "Nothing," she muttered.

"That's what I thought," he smiled and kissed her on the cheek and stood up. He walked to the door and looked over his shoulder. "Remember, nobody is to know that you have two boyfriends now."

Sarah glared at him and he left. She sighed and leaned her back against the wall, her mouth was sore, five minutes of being kissed by the guy she hated wasn't her idea of fun.

She sat there, looking at the end of her bed.

"_Oh and don't forget this_," she heard Jason's voice in her head. "_If you tell anyone about this, I'll put you in here for longer than a year_."

"_Nobody is to know you have two boyfriends now_," his voice said again.

"Sarah, what are you going to do about him?" Tigorra asked, opening up on her bedside table.

"I can't do anything," Sarah sighed. "You heard what he threatened to do to me."

"Yes, but if you told Dan and the others, they would get back at him-"

"And then he'd come after me and carry out his threat," Sarah said. "I have to keep quiet."

"Sarah, normally you wouldn't hesitate to tell Dan or Bella," Tigorra said.

"Things are different now," Sarah murmured. "I almost died once..... I don't want that to happen again....."

"But if you tell them-"

"Tigorra I can't!"

"Yes you can, you don't have to do this by yourself, you don't know how long this will go for and if Dan found out about it you know what he would say!"

Sarah breathed. "Alright. I'll tell him."

"Tell who what?"

Sarah looked up, Bella was standing at the door.

"Sarah, you can't tell her," Tigorra whispered. "She'll try and bash Jason again and he'll come straight back at you."

Sarah blinked. "Hey, Bella. Um.. nothing."

"Yeah I'm sure," Bella said. "Now spill."

Sarah sighed. _What should I say_!?!?! she thought. "Umm.... just that.. well I was going to tell Dan.... well more ask him... if he could bring Shasta here to see me. I miss him."

Bella smiled and walked over, sitting beside the bed. "You hate being cooped up in here, don't you?"

Sarah nodded. "I'm stuck in here and there's nothing I can do. If someone I hated decided to come in here I couldn't get up and threaten them, they'd be able to flatten me."

Tigorra looked at Sarah.

Bella shrugged. "_Has_ anyone you hate come in here?"

".......No."

"Then why are you making up that little story of yours?"

"Boredom I guess," Sarah lied, she hated it.

Bella smiled. "You'll be out of here by tomorrow morning. Which means, if you want to, you could come to school. But you'll have to take it easy," she added, looking at the smile on Sarah's face.

Sarah sighed. "I knew you were gonna say that."

Bella smiled. "Well, you have to watch out too."

"Why?"

Bella growled. "Jason might come back."

Sarah looked into her eyes. "What do you mean? You haven't seen him in the week I've been in here?"

"Yep, that's exactly what I'm saying. But if he shows his face I'll kill him."

Sarah blinked and was trying to think of something to say when Bella stood up.

"I have to go, sorry. I'll remind Dan to bring in Shasta, he's going to come over this afternoon."

"Alright," Sarah smiled. "Thanks, Bella."

Sarah watched her friend leave the room and she was left alone again. She was lucky Bella didn't walk in when Jason was here. He would have gotten killed, and Sarah would have questions as to why she didn't try to stop him, which she did try.

"Sarah, don't start thinking about not telling Dan" Tigorra said.

"How did you know I was thinking about it?" Sarah asked her Bakugan.

"I know you too well. You have to tell him."

"I know, but he'll try to kill Jason and then Jason will come back to me and complete his threat. Just like what would happen if I told Bella."

"Well if you don't tell him, I will," Tigorra threatened in a friendly way.

Sarah grumbled. "Fine, I'll tell him when he comes today."

"Good. You need to tell him."

"Sarah?"

Sarah looked up."Dan!"

"You sound surprised to see me," Dan smiled. "I'm sorry, my mum wouldn't let me bring Shasta in."

"That's alright, I can see him tomorrow," Sarah sighed. "Um.. Dan, there's something important that I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Dan asked, walking over and sitting beside her on the bed.

Sarah felt a tear in her eye and Dan noticed her shaking. "Sarah? What's wrong?"

Sarah took a deep breath. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone otherwise he said I'll end up in here for at least a year."

Dan's eyes were wide. "Who said it? What aren't you supposed to tell?"

Sarah felt the tear fall down her face. "Dan, Jason came in here earlier.... He kissed me a few times and I wasn't able to stop him, I tried, but he was stronger than me. He said he wasn't going to give me up, and that if I told anyone he was secretly seeing me...... well, you know..."

Dan pulled her into a hug. "Are you alright? Was that all he did to you? What does he mean?"

"I'm fine, and yes, that was it. But, I really don't know..." Sarah leaned on his shoulder and she turned to cry on it.

Dan looked down at her with sympathy. He ran his fingers through her hair and hugged her tighter.

"I don't want him around me, but I'm not strong enough to keep him away," Sarah whispered. "I don't know what else I can do."

"Don't worry," Dan told her. "I'll do my best to keep you safe. Did you tell Bella?"

"No. I wanted you to be the first person I told."

"At first, she was too scared to tell anyone," Tigorra told him. "Because she was afraid that Jason would nearly kill her again." Sarah flinched at those words.

"Well I'm glad you told me," Dan sighed. "Jason's gonna regret it!"

A doctor came in. "Sarah?"

"Yes?" Sarah replied, not lifting her head from Dan's shoulder.

"We've checked your condition thoroughly. You are allowed to go home whenever you want."

"Thanks. I'll leave now."

"Would you like me to call your parents?" the doctor asked.

"I'll take her home," Dan said. There was no way he was letting her parents take her.

The doctor nodded and Dan helped Sarah to her feet, they slowly made their way out of the hospital and Sarah's tear dried up.

They walked down the street towards Dan's house. They took their time and Dan put his arm around Sarah, pulling her close to him.

Sarah smiled and looked up ahead, Dan tensed before she did. She felt her blood starting to freeze with shock as she looked at the person in front of them, walking towards them.

"Don't even look at him," Dan told her. Sarah nodded and looked at the ground instead.

As they passed him, Jason glanced at the two of them, looking at the defeated expression on Sarah's face. He smiled, she hadn't told Dan about their secret.

Dan and Sarah kept walking and Sarah grinned evilly without anyone seeing, that ought to keep Jason smiling with the face she put on. He would never have guessed she had told Dan, not yet anyway.

She looked back up and Dan and smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem," Dan smiled and they continued back to his house.

They walked in through the front door and Sarah was nearly knocked over by her dog, Shasta. She laughed and patted him on the head.

"Hello, Sarah," Dan's mother came over and hugged her, Dan stepped back. "It's good to see you're feeling better."

Sarah smiled. "Thanks."

Dan's father came in. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better," Sarah replied. "I think I'm able to go to school tomorrow."

Dan sighed, he knew that was coming.

"Alright, but this time, take it easy," Dan's mother told her. "You know what happened last time."

"Last time was an accident, I dropped my guard thinking Jason was telling the truth about a teacher needing to see me. It won't happen again," Sarah looked back at Dan, he nodded.

Dan's mother smiled. "Okay, you should get some rest."

"Aw man!" Sarah sighed. "I've been resting for a whole week!"

"Well if you want to go to school tomorrow, you need some more rest," Dan's father told her.

"A little more rest won't do you any harm," Dan's mother added.

Sarah shrugged and walked upstairs with Dan following her.

They walked into Dan's room and Sarah collapsed onto the bed, looking up at the roof.

"There you are, Daniel," Drago said, popping open on the bedside table. "Where were you?"

"You were asleep so I went to see Sarah," Dan replied. "Sorry, Drago, but I thought I'd let you sleep. Seeing as I stay up late at night and keep you awake."

"Oh, I didn't notice Sarah come in," Drago sounded embarrassed. "Hello, Sarah. Good to see you're alright."

"Everybody seems to be saying that lately," Sarah sighed with a smile. "Thanks, Drago."

Dan laughed. "People say it because they care about you."

"I know," Sarah replied and sat up when Dan sat beside her. "It's good to know that people care about me. I mean, it does kinda get on my nerves when everybody is asking if I'm alright, but they only want to show how much they really care, right?"

"Right," Dan smiled and Sarah leaned on his shoulder.

After a few moments, Sarah stood up. "I'm going to go brush my teeth."

"Let me guess, you can still taste Jason's breath?" Dan teased.

"Yes," Sarah faced him, happy that he was making a joke out of it instead of proving to Jason that she was gonna be with him. "His breath is horrible, especially when you have to put up with it for five minutes straight."

Dan laughed. "Gees, you must have been bored if you were counting the time."

"There was a clock up on the wall that helped me," Sarah smiled. "I'll be back."

She left the room and left Dan with Tigorra and Drago.

Tigorra turned to Dan. "Dan, I know this may sound stupid, but I have to thank you."

"Oh yeah? For what?" Dan asked, confused.

"For taking care of Sarah," Tigorra sighed. "Up until she met you, she was always extremely carefree, that's how she got expelled from six schools in a row, along with Bella of course."

"Six schools? For real?"

"Yes. Once she met you, she became more cautious, though she still kept up her usual pranking self," Tigorra sighed. "And... to tell you the truth....... well..... oh never mind..."

"What is is, Tigorra?" Drago asked, jumping to Dan's shoulder.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"No, forget it. It's a secret between me and Sarah. I'm sorry, I can't tell you," Tigorra murmured. "I wish I could."

"Tell us," Drago insisted. "Is it something bad?"

Tigorra was quiet, wondering what to do.

"Tigorra?"

"Alright, alright," Tigorra sighed. "But you must not tell Sarah that you know."

"Okay," Dan said. "So what is it?"

"This isn't the first time Sarah has been put in hospital by a boy..."

"What!? Are you kidding me!?" Dan exclaimed. "Who was it!? And why'd he do it!?"

"His name was Brad, and he was Sarah's boyfriend..."

Dan and Drago were silent, so Tigorra went on. "This was at her first school. She had started to realize that Brad wasn't the guy she really liked, anymore at least. Her feelings for him had weakened to an extent that she had to tell him it was over. He didn't like it one bit."

"So... he put her in hospital?" Dan murmured. "Just for that?"

"Yes," Tigorra sighed. "She was in hospital for months on end, I lost track at 7 months. She had internal bleeding in her head and stomach. Also a concussion, a broken arm and leg, and all she was able to remember was Brad standing over her and kicking her in the face before she was knocked out."

"That sounds terrible," Dan muttered.

"What does?"

Dan turned around when he heard Sarah's voice and she walked in. "Oh, hey..uh... Tigorra was just telling me what Jason did earlier today. It really sounds like he's not giving up on you."

Sarah sighed. "Yeah I know, but I have you to take care of me," she smiled and sat beside him again, scooping up Tigorra. "And you of course."

"Why, thank you, Sarah," Tigorra said.

Dan breathed. "I'm glad that I know that Jason threatened you today, at least now I can try to help you."

Sarah nodded. "Thanks. But, are you going to tell Shun and Bella? I'm afraid that if they find out, they'll go after Jason. And then...."

"Yeah, I know," Dan put his arm around her. "It'll be alright."

Sarah leaned on him and rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"Dan! Sarah! Time for dinner!" Dan's mother called.

Sarah laughed. "I thought she wanted me to rest. She can't make up her mind, can she?"

Dan shook his head. "Nope, that's her for ya. Let's go eat."

Sarah nodded and Drago and Tigorra jumped onto the bed, watching their humans leave the room.

"That was a close one," Tigorra sighed.

"Yes. But if that really happened to her, why hasn't she told anyone? Especially Daniel?"

"I'm not sure exactly" Tigorra replied. "But I guess she hasn't told Daniel, because, Brad was her boyfriend. Sarah could possibly be scared that Dan could be like that too, even though he's not."

"Dan would never hurt her," Drago assured Tigorra. "But what about Bella and Wolfress? Surely they know what happened?"

"They didn't even know Sarah and I at that stage. All they know about it was that Brad beat up his girlfriend, they have no idea that it was Sarah."

"That girl really has a horrible past," Drago sighed.

"Yeah, and I've had to watch her suffer through it all," Tigorra murmured.

"Well at least with Dan taking care of her, you get a break," Drago tried to lighten the mood. "He'll take care of her as much as possible."

Tigorra laughed. "Yes. He's very attached to her. Sarah really likes him. She's always thinking about him, I can tell."

"Dan probably thinks of her more than she thinks of him. And the fact they're always together."

Sarah sighed and looked at the half-empty plate, she was full, not used to eating big meals like steak, potatoes and vegetables.

"You alright, Sarah? You don't seem hungry tonight," Dan's mother said.

Sarah looked up. "Um.. no I'm actually kinda full. It's a terrific meal but I'm not used to meals like this. Hospital food is small and less filling."

Dan's father laughed. "I bet you're glad to be out of there, huh?"

Sarah nodded and looked at Dan. "Very glad."

Dan smiled at her. "I'm glad you're not stuck in the hospital anymore. Now I can see you all the time again."

"Dan was so down without you here," his mother added with a smirk. "He missed you a lot."

"I missed him," Sarah smiled, looking at Dan again.


	13. Cousins

"I'll be glad to start school again tomorrow too."

Dan sighed. "You don't have to go back to school right away."

"But I want to," Sarah insisted. "I actually missed it."

"Alright," Dan's mother said. "But remember: be careful."

"I will," Sarah smiled.

*.*.*

"Are you still sure about this?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Sarah sighed. "I want to go to school."

"Okay," Dan smiled. "Let's go."

Sarah smirked and walked with Dan towards the school, wondering if Jason would be there.

They reached the school and found Bella and Shun, they were surprised to see Sarah back at school.

"Sarah, shouldn't you be at home resting?" Bella blinked. "You still look unfit to be here."

"I'm alright," Sarah insisted. "What class do we have first?"

"History," Bella sighed. She cheered up a bit. "You up for annoying Miss Purdy?"

"You bet!" Sarah grinned. "That's what I missed the most about school!"

Bella smiled but saw the confused look on Shun's face.

"What's the matter, Tigorra?" Shun asked, looking at the little Haos Bakugan on Sarah's shoulder. "You look out of it."

"Huh?" Tigorra mumbled. "Oh, I'm fine. I was just thinking. And actually I need to go somewhere so I'll be back later."

"You have to go somewhere?" Dan blinked. "Where?"

"Um, nowhere important," Tigorra answered. "But don't worry about me, I promise I'll come back." She jumped off of Sarah's shoulder and rolled down the corridor, disappearing out the front doors of the school.

"Where could Tigorra be going?" Wolfress muttered.

"Not sure," Sarah shrugged. "But she'll be back. Let's get to class."

The four friends walked to their History class and found their seats while Miss Purdy sat at her desk.

"Sarah, it's nice to see you're back to normal again," Miss Purdy said.

"Um, thanks…" Sarah replied. "But I thought you didn't like my normal self because I annoy you…"

"Well yes, there is always a student like that, but it is better than thinking of them suffering in hospital." The rest of the kids seemed to agree and Sarah felt grateful that they cared.

Sarah leaned on her desk and tried to think about where Tigorra would have gone off to.

*.*.*

Tigorra rolled along the footpath beside the road as fast as she could, stopping every now and then to open up and take a look around.

"Where could he be?" Tigorra muttered to herself before she continued rolling.

"Whoa, hey there, little Bakugan," something suddenly stopped Tigorra, a small weight on top of her. The weight lifted and Tigorra opened up, looking up at the person who stopped her with their foot. "Aren't you Tigorra?" the person asked.

"Yes," Tigorra nodded, seeing the blond haired boy. "And you're exactly the person I've been looking for."

The boy blinked and bent down, picking Tigorra up. He carried her down an alley and looked down at her. "Okay, talk. Why were you looking for me? Is something wrong with Sarah?"

"Nothing's wrong with her," Tigorra insisted. "But I want you to look out for her."

He blinked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I want you to be like a bodyguard for her," Tigorra answered. "Without her knowing."

"So she doesn't know you're here?"

"She just knows I went somewhere," Tigorra sighed.

"Okay, so why do you want me to be her bodyguard?" he asked.

"Because… well I can't really say…"

"Is it because of what Jason did to her?"

"Yeah, you could say that," she nodded. "But I know you have a soft spot for her, so please. I don't want to see Sarah get hurt again."

"And what would Dan say?"

"I don't know," Tigorra murmured. "But Sarah needs you to look out for her."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you why," she growled. "Sarah has to tell you."

"Where is she?"

"At school."

"I'll take you back to her," he told the little Bakugan.

"So you'll watch out for her?"

"If it's really that important then sure," he nodded and walked out of the alley, heading for Sarah's school with Tigorra sitting on his shoulder.

*.*.*

"Hey, Sarah."

Sarah blinked and turned around, faced with Koga. "Koga? What do you want?" she asked suspiciously.

"Listen, I wanted to apologize to you for everything I've done," he hung his head, his shoulders weighed down. "I only listened to Jason because he was one of the few people who looked out for me after my mum died…"

Sarah felt grief sweep over her; so that was why Koga looked down a lot and was always around Jason. She remembered how freaked out he sounded after Jason beat her up in the drama room.

"I'm sorry to hear about that," Sarah murmured sympathetically.

"You shouldn't be after what I've done."

She sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it; I forgive you. But you know who else you need to apologize too, don't you?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I've been looking everywhere for Bella but I can't find her."

"I do, let's go," Sarah smiled and started leading him through the school.

"Jason also told me about what he said yesterday at the hospital, and what he did," Koga whispered to her.

Sarah stopped and he had to move to the side to stop himself from crashing into her.

"Yeah… I thought he would tell you…" she mumbled.

"He's at school today, just so you know."

Her eyes widened and she looked up at Koga. "You're kidding!"

"Hey, Sarah." Sarah spun around and saw Jason. "I thought you'd be hanging around Dan."

"If I knew sooner that you were here I would be," she tried to growl.

"So you haven't told him?" Jason asked.

"No," Sarah shook her head. "I'd rather not go to the hospital again, thanks."

"Well then, so you're being a good girl now," he put a hand on her chin and made her look at him.

"Hands off, Jason!" came a growling voice and Jason stepped back instantly, his eyes widening with shock.

Sarah turned her head. "Masquerade?"

Masquerade walked over to them and both Koga and Jason backed away as he stood beside Sarah.

"What are you doing here?" Jason growled.

"Returning something that belongs to Sarah," Masquerade said simply.

"Huh?" Sarah blinked but Masquerade turned to her, holding out his hand. He opened it to reveal her little Haos Bakugan. "Tigorra?"

Tigorra opened up and looked at Sarah. "Hello."

"Why are you with Masquerade?" she asked.

"We bumped into each other," Tigorra answered and Masquerade put her back on Sarah's shoulder.

"I need to have a word with you," Masquerade murmured.

"Um, sure," Sarah looked at Koga. "If you're looking for Bella then she shoulder be near Science."

"Okay," Koga nodded and walked off.

"You'd better leave too," Masquerade said to Jason sternly.

"Whatever; I have a cousin to meet up with. See ya around, Sarah," he winked at her before walking off.

"Come with me," Masquerade said and walked off in another direction, Sarah shrugged and followed him.

They made their way outside and the blond haired boy sat on the grass; Sarah blinked but sat beside him.

"So… What's up?" she asked.

"Tigorra came looking for me," he murmured.

"Why?" Sarah looked at her Bakugan.

"She asked me to look out for you, but I don't know exactly why."

Sarah was confused. "Tigorra?"

"I thought that because he cared about you, that he would look after your Jason problem," Tigorra answered.

"Problem?" Masquerade muttered. "What has he done now?"

Sarah looked at Tigorra again. "I'm sure we can handle this ourselves."

"You never told anybody about Brad, and look what happened to you," Tigorra shot back.

Sarah cringed and looked away, closing her eyes, trying to shut out the memory of Brad's foot smacking down on her face before her world went black. She'd never told anybody that he was turning aggressive after she dumped him, and as a result, he put her in hospital; just like Jason had done.

"Brad?" Masquerade's voice seemed sparked with interest.

"You know him?" Sarah looked up at the masked boy.

"Yeah," he nodded. "He's Jason's cousin."

Sarah's body shut down as she stared at Masquerade. "No… There's no way…"

"How can Brad be Jason's cousin!" Tigorra demanded.

"I am being serious," Masquerade told them. "Jason and Brad both used to work for me and I later found out they were related."

"That explains why they both have a violent attitude when a girl goes up against them…" Sarah nearly whispered. She looked down at her arm, the one that Brad had broken a while back.

"Sarah," Masquerade grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "How do you know Brad?"

"I… I went out with him a while ago, at my first high school…" she muttered. "I dumped him, and… he pretty much did the same thing to me that Jason did… just a little worse…"

Masquerade froze. "So you were the one he put in hospital…"

"You knew about it?" Tigorra asked.

"Yep," he nodded. "Brad bragged about it," Sarah flinched, "and he said she deserved it after what she did."

Sudden fear churned up in her stomach, Brad and Jason were cousins… She wished she'd known. But then her fear was replaced by anger; she was going to give Jason a piece of her mind. If they were really cousins, then she had to stop him now before it went further. She wasn't going to allow Jason to walk all over her like Brad did.

"I'll be back," she said and gave Tigorra to Masquerade. "Look after Tigorra."

"Um… Where are you going?" Masquerade asked as Sarah placed her Bakugan in his hands.

"I need to see somebody," she stood up. "I'll be back."

Masquerade watched as she walked off in a hurry, her hands clenched.

"Something tells me there's something wrong," Tigorra said. "I think she went looking for Jason."

"Well I'm telling you now; if she is, she won't want to stick around him," Masquerade mumbled.

"Why?"

"You'll see," he stood up and slowly followed Sarah.


End file.
